Lethal Injection Survivor Instinct Part 2
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: What happens after the " Blood Heist". How everyone is coping and what they are doing. And who will be killed next.
1. 1

It has been a week since the named " Blood Heist" has planned and has shocked the people of Japan.

Little know the truth of the day's events as it has been covered up as a Terrorist attack led by a notorious killer thought to have been dead named Jackal.

The people who do know the truth are hell bent on revenge and justice, some think both can do well in the one hand.

Some are not coping well with the tragedies and are beginning to wander about another people's safety.

Some people that were injured are still in the hospital and will be told grave news about their health.

Some people`s mental state is collapsing and are becoming more paranoid than ever.

The world has now noticed the disappearance of Kudo Shinichi and are now investigating it.

And more people in die in the line of fire and some will just become causalities in the war to bring down the _Organisation._


	2. 2

He was all dressed in black getting ready to go to the funeral, he was now living back in his old home with his parents they would be back for a short while for the funeral and then they soon would be gone again. Leaving him alone again to be by his self without one parent to look after him.

But he would be still living there after they had left, he would now be living with the tenant that lived in his house Subaru Okiya his real name was Shuichi Akai. And now Shinichi would be helping more than ever to bring down the _Black Organisation._

* * *

He was back where he belonged in his bedroom in the Kudo Mansion but he was still not in his original body he was still Edowaga Conan the nightmare that was his daily existence and he hated almost every minute of it even more lately.

It had been two weeks after the dubbed 'Blood Heist' after the media, and he and the FBI did all they could to find _Gin and Vodka_ after their disappearance act but they could find no trace of _them_ apart from the blood that belonged to _Vodka_ in a boat which showed he had lost a large amount of blood and could be dead from blood loss or his injuries. But evil like that does not die that easily and there was no retaliation well not yet anyway. So, he figured he would he serious and critically injured but not dead but on the verge of death.

He spent the previous using every minute he possibly could to try and find _them_ but he could not. But he put his time in solving every murder and kill that happened that night in the entire area and solved every single death. Even the deaths that were not committed by the _Organisation,_ every murder was solved and all on them sent to jail. He put all his time and effort in tracking the _Organisation_ and found nothing he was realising that the _Organisation_ had taken a heavy blow that night. As they had found many dirt cops and traitor with the law enforcement all thanks to the 'leak' of the hideouts.

But most of the _Organisation members_ that were caught during the past two weeks were mysteriously killed and silenced. And when the killer's identities were found when some of _them_ were caught and arrested _they_ would commit suicide or the cycle did continue until _one of them_ did a murder suicide in jail. The _ones_ that were not arrested vanished into thin air never to be seen again. So, _they_ were either killed or the _Organisation_ had thought of _them_ as useful and had saved or let _them_ live. But the hunt for _them_ continues.

The good guys may have won the battle but they have not won the war and they have lost so much already and they would lose more. Shinichi took the deaths really hard and it made him feel guiltier than ever. He barely spoke of a word of what he had saw and did not speak of _Kaitou Kid_ and did not want to say the name. The mere mention of his name made him flinch and angry right now he hated _Kaitou Kid_ and continued to ignore his existence.

He would be riding in the car with Haibara, Agasa and Subaru Okiya in Agasa`s yellow beetle car to get to the funeral. Subaru Okiya did not know the deceased but he was going to show his respect to the family.

* * *

His parents would be drove there with the Mouri`s because they thought it would be for the best. He did not want to drive in the car with Ran she was too upset for the death and he was feeling more and more guilty every second he was with her. Especially because he was now lying to her again and he hated it. He hated lying to everyone about who he really was he hated lying even the little ones.

He even hated the little lies, the whites lie and he would rather tell everyone the truth everyone deserved the truth a policy he stood by. But his truth would get people killed if they knew the truth they would be dead and everyone they cared about. This would forever haunt him lying to everyone and he hated that he was getting better at it. Before he was Edowaga Conan when he was Kudo Shinichi he never lied to anyone even if it hurt their feelings as everyone did deserve the truth. And if ever did try to lie you could always tell and he would end up telling the truth anyway, he would practically sweat when trying to lie but he was not even sweating a drop now.

The Funeral was being held at a church he used to go in his childhood with his parents and Ran went with them while her parents continued to argue. It was one of her and his save having and held many good memories for both of them.

The entire Beika Police force turned up to pay their respects and they came dressed in their uniform to show their respect to the deceased. This showed how respectful they were truly being and thankful.

* * *

Shinichi had never seen Megure cry before but he was now and he had never looked so vulnerable and so human in his life before. Shinichi did not like seeing him like this, he liked seeing him smile and laughing. Heck he would rather him even hear and see him yelling at someone and he would even pick him.

Sato was being comforted by Takagi he was being the strong one. Sato did not cope with death well she had loved ones die on the job before and she grieved for years for the loved ones, out of all the police she would handle it the hardest. Takagi was sad yes but he was being the brave one out of the police. It was a quality that showed great respect and showed everyone what a good man he really was.

The students of Teitan High School were here also showing their respect to the deceased wearing their school uniforms.

Hattori and Kazuha were also here they had flown in from Osaka to be here. They were silently arguing with each other Kazuha was really upset with Hattori. She was crying with angry tears in her eyes. She barely knew the deceased but she was really sad about it. Kazuha went to sit with an upset Ran trying to comfort her.

* * *

Hattori was coming over to talk 'Just please don't say anything stupid please'.

" Hello KkConan " said Hattori nervously.

And in return he received a kick in the shins like always he could never just 'Conan' he always makes the mistake of calling him 'Kudo' and how many times that got them both in trouble and his identity almost found out was countless times. Hattori was a really good Detective but he would forever say the first thing that pooped into his head and without thinking say it.

Conan just rolled his eyes at Hattori has he gave him an apologetic look.

Hattori crouched down to talk to him so no one could hear what he was about to say as it was private and a secret to do with the Funeral and he really did not want anyone to hear it.

" Are you sure you can go through with this?" whispered Hattori.

" I mean this will change everything and Ran..." Hattori whispered but was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

" No I am not but it is too late...and it is for the best" said Conan turning his.

" But Kudo..." said a saddened and surprised Hattori.

* * *

Shinichi did not answer the question he just went to sit down beside Ran to comfort her as she was barely able to cope with everything right now. He was sitting between Ran and his mother who were both crying. Both of them of real tears his mother seemed to unable to act as if she was upset but she right was the experience and news must be too much for her to properly process.

Everyone was almost seated for the service to begin and the last person just came in the door. This man was a stranger that no one would recognize his face as it was not his real face Shinichi knew the moment he entered the room he could sense him it was _Kaitou Kid_ and he was sitting right behind Conan. He was here to pay his respects.

As the service began he found it harder and harder to be able to cope with this charade the guilt was killing him and the amount of people that were upset he did not want to look them in the eye. The lies was now making him physically sick and it was making him look like a corpse, like he really was the dead one.

* * *

It was a beautiful Service and everything everyone said was just as beautiful as they all shared their stories and even had a few laughs. All of them were bonded and in their misery and a lot of people did not believe the deceased was really dead and were not handling it well.

Yusako Kudo

Juzo Megure

Heiji Hattori

Ran Mouri

All carried the coffin to the graveyard where everyone would say their final goodbyes.

Ran was crying as the coffin was getting pulled down and she then began to physically shake and panicking. She ran over to the grave in tears screaming her head.

" No, he can't be..."

" **He** just can't ..."

"Be dead"

* * *

Ran was crying as she said this in tears hitting her fists against the coffin, she was in denial and just could not believe it to be true.

Yukiko Kudo was the first one to approach her. She stopped as she hesitated and then she pulled a crying Ran into a hug and she then slowly hugged back, as they both comforted each other. Ran came to accept it and then she became angry pushing Yukiko away shocking everyone and she was now crying tears of anger.

" This is all your fault" screamed an angry.

" This would never would have happened if you just have done your job" screamed Ran as she walked away furiously showing a look of pure hatred at Yukiko.

Ran`s mother chased after her daughter in concern and to comfort her. Once Ran had left everyone immediately looked back to look at her and then trying not to look at her but they were all thinking the same thing what Ran had said was true. Everyone acted as if the big scene had never happened and were avoiding the Kudo couple at all costs.

* * *

The coffin was now buried and everyone was now gone. It was late the sun had gone down and he stayed in the graveyard for a few hours. He was now reading the head stone and it made him feel sick and eventually throw up.

R. I. P

Kudo Shinichi

Detective

One Truth Prevails.

He was reading the headstone that belonged to one Kudo Shinichi as there was a funeral today and it was his own.

* * *

The world had become to believe that Kudo Shinichi was dead and an empty coffin was buried here today as there was no body found but everyone believed he was dead.

It was the best choice he believed and the only safe option they had, he had to believe this because you cannot take something like this back.

This was the third fake death that he had made happen but the first funeral of them he had attended and it was his own.

It was too twisted to think about.

It was for the best he would keep trying to convince himself.

Ran could move on, it would take some time but she would be happy eventually.

" Tantei-Kun"

 **YES, SHINICHI HAS OFFICALLY FAKED HIS DEATH.**


	3. 3

It was Midnight the wind was blowing the leaves low on the ground there was silence in the graveyard. The trees made the shadows that would creepy the hell out of you in the darkness as the bats flew out of the tree making creeping noises flying past the full moon. It was beautiful as it was scary and looked like something you would only see in a painting.

" Tantei-Kun" said _Kaitou Kid._

Conan turned around to see the thief dressed in his _Kaitou Kid_ Suit but it was not its usual flashy and bright white colour. Instead his suit was dark black, the whole suit was black including his tie and even his designer monocle.

The thief was visiting his grave well the grave of someone he thought he did not know but came to show his respect anyone as he the rose in the thief's hand he was mystified by his actions and he was beginning to feel guilty that he was lying to the thief as well.

 _Kaitou Kid_ bowed respectfully at the headstone and whispered something too quiet for even Conan to hear and he put the rose on the top of the headstone. Shinichi could swear he saw a tear coming from the thief's eye as he saw _KID`s_ monocle steam up and knew the thief had been crying.

* * *

He wanted so badly to run but it felt like his body was frozen either it was because it was so cold or because he was too scared and confused to move. This has to be one of the worst guilty and awkward moments of his life, he just desperately wanted to leave or to crawl inside his own coffin to get away from everyone. Because right now he did feel like he was buried in the darkness, the guilt and the secrets it was getting too hard for him but he knew he had to carry on. Or everyone who was dead, died for nothing he owed it to them and to everyone.

 _Kaitou Kid_ had put his hand on Conan`s shoulder to comfort him as he could see in _KID`s_ monocle his own reflection he was a mess, a disaster. He looked like someone who had just survived a terror like he was the last survivor in a horror film. He looked like h was out of it as if no one was home and he was even paler than before.

* * *

"Tantei-Kun?" Said a concerned _Kaitou Kid._

" Yes" he said not looking him in the face.

" I came to apologize" said _Kaitou Kid._

" ..."

Conan was confused what was he apologizing but exactly did he do he could tell there was something _Kaitou Kid_ was hiding. He knew the thief would he feeling guilty for everything about the Heist because no one had heard from him since then. But he could tell it was not about that it was something else but what...?

" What are apologizing for" said Conan subtlety he just wanted to get the conversation over with and go home.

"..."

 _Kaitou Kid_ said nothing he was taken aback by the direct question and was not sure what to say or do at this moment and time.

The pen had dropped in his mind and he realized what it was and what he had done.

" You're the one that made the anonymous phone call to Megure" said Conan.

" As ever Tantei-Kun you see everything" said _Kaitou Kid_ trying to cheer things up.

"Why in the hell would you do that! " said an angered Conan.

"Because it was the right thing to do and everyone had the right to know that Kudo Shinichi was murdered" said _Kaitou Kid_ standing by what he had said.

"..."

He did not know what to say he just walked away he did not want to get in this conversation about himself he was in too deep.

* * *

"Oi just don't walk away from me in the middle of a conversation " shouted a running _Kaitou Kid._

'Oh, fuck ' he was screaming in his head as _Kaitou Kid_ was in front of him again.

"You may not agree with me but I believe that is what he would have wanted" said _Kaitou Kid._

He could not help himself he was laughing hysterically. He could not believe what _KID_ had said he could have not been more wrong the thief was no Detective at least he had a magic career to fall back on if anything happened. He was completely mortified and felt embarrassed for the thief he really did not know him at all because he was standing right in front of him. He had not felt any positive emotion in weeks and now he had he was not happy but he was feeling more human than ever.

But then the wave of emotion hit him again all the memories and the Funeral he was not happy and this is not what he wanted. To be honest with himself he did not know what he would have wanted if he died in the Park that night but he did know he did not want Ran to be hurt or others getting the blame. He then knew he would want people to think he died in an accident and not murdered.

Shaking his head "Oh _KID_ believe me I know Shinichi better than anyone and this is not what he would have wanted" said Conan.

* * *

 _Kaitou Kid_ was gobsmacked by Conan`s reaction and words.

" I agree with you everyone had the right to know but it is a lot more complicated than you think" said Conan.

" What do you mean Tantei-Kun?" said an irritated _Kaitou Kid._

" It doesn't matter anymore it has been dealt with" said Conan.

He could not tell the thief that the _Organisation_ thought Kudo Shinichi was killed a long time ago well it felt that long. It felt like twenty years ago to himself because so much has happened since then it was truly unbelievable.

He could not tell _Kaitou Kid_ that Kudo Shinichi was technically alive and dead at the same time. And the thief was talking to him right now because the shrunken Detective in front of him was in fact him.

He could see that _Kaitou Kid_ was in deep thought and was not paying attention to him, so he decided to let's just say do a disappearing act.

* * *

"Hey Tantei...where did he?" said a confused _KID_ looking around.

He could hear _KID_ to himself right now he knew the thief would be walking about now but he had not make any sound or make the sound of footsteps ever. And right now, dressed in black in a graveyard he really would give someone a heart attack.

Right now, Conan was hiding in the hole in the tree and would stay there for quite some time well that's what he would have done. If it had not been for his phone going off right now it was his mother calling, he rolled his eyes and quickly said that he was busy and would call back. His phone was on vibrate but it lights up and basically makes a sign saying 'Here I am come and get me'. He crawled out the tree but he knew as soon as his feet hit the ground _Kaitou Kid_ was above him standing in the tree watching him.

* * *

" Can't we just call it quits and go home tonight?" said a fed-up Conan.

" Not yet Tantei-Kun you are keeping secrets and I do not like it when people keep secrets from me" said _Kaitou Kid._

Conan just raised his eyebrow and thinking 'What the hell?'

"Says the mysterious thief who wears a monocle " said Conan sarcastically.

" Fair enough" grumbled _KID_.

Shinichi knew they both were both secrets so best to shake him off and scare him using the one thing that scares himself, someone discovering his Identity.

" Are you still going after the _Organisation"_ asked the curious thief.

" Yes" said Conan.

" Then you will need by assistance by dear Tantei-Kun" said _KID_ bowing.

'Ok now would be best time to go after him' Shinichi thought.

"Tell me why are you still going after the _Organisation_? The man who killed your mentor the previous _Kaitou Kid_ is dead. There is no other reason for you to help and you know that I all the help I need. Your mission is done you have completed what you have set out to do, so why carry on and get yourself killed? It is clearly not what your loved ones would want" said Conan.

This shocked _Kaitou Kid_ and made him momentarily take a step back showing a flash of fear in his face for his safety of his Identity.

" What do you mean Tantei-Kun? I am the one and only" said _KID_ so convincingly that almost anyone would believe him almost.

" Idiot you cannot lie to me" said Conan like he was saying 'check mate'.

" Tell me Detective what proof do you have?" said a daring _Kaitou Kid._

" Tell me why did you disappear for eight years then 'if' and I mean 'if' you are the one and only " said Conan.

" What I can't take a vacation?" said _KID_ joking.

"So, you are telling me that YOU _Kaitou Kid_ have been stealing for the past two decades? " said Conan.

"Well yes that would rather be obvious" said _KID_ rolling his eyes.

" So, you're a fully grown adult?" said Conan.

* * *

"Well generally that is what happened the truth is I started stealing when I was a young man and now look at me the most successful thief in Japan" said _Kaitou Kid_ making a yellow rose appear in his hand and handing it to Conan.

Conan did his 'I caught you smile' and was now grinning at the thief.

"You remember Kirin's Horn" said Conan smiling.

"Yes, I painfully do" said _Kaitou Kid_ confused.

" And the trick you used to get it" said Conan.

" Yes, the sound affects the..." said _Kaitou Kid._

"Mosquito sound at the age of twenty the human ear starts to deteriorate and certain things like say a frequency becomes hard to hear and the age YOU should be would not be able to year it. But say a 'young man' would be able to hear it just fine" said a grinning Conan.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was completely speechless his mouth was wide open and his precious poker face completely shattered and he had done it again.

" You win Tantei-Kun I will leave you alone for now " said Kaitou _Kid._

" But I am walking you back to the Detective Agency it is far too late for child to be out be himself" said _Kaitou Kid._

He did not want _Kaitou Kid_ to walk him back to the Detective Agency because that is not where he stays anymore and this meant _KID_ had not checked up on him in quite some time and he really did not want him to know where he was staying right now. That would indeed make the thief curious and he would ask more questions and do a lot more digging than he has ever done before.

" I will be fine on my own I can call Agasa for a lift " said Conan.

" That just means you will call him and then walk home" said _KID_ arguing.

'He knew him well too well only one way to end this' Conan thought.

* * *

He made a ran for it and was grabbed by _Kaitou Kid_ by the arm and that is when he smiled using his watch to dart _KID_ unconscious again. Now they were even and he was getting much better at this. No wander _KID_ does it with gas he loves doing it. Unlike Sonoko and Kogoro, _Kaitou Kid_ just falls asleep straight away that makes things a lot easier.

Shinichi looked above him to the tree his plan would work. He used his suspensors to put _Kaitou Kid_ in the tree where he would be camouflaged in the darkness and the leaves and no one could find him. Besides he would walk up in an hour at the most.

And within two minutes Conan Edowaga had escaped the graveyard and was one his way home to go to bed. And lock all the windows and doors in his house so a certain phantom thief could not well possibly could not get in.

Five hours later the sun was starting the come up and a certain thief was taking a rather longer sleep than anyone had thought. He just went straight back to sleep after waking up the first time.

* * *

Kaito opened his eyes to see the colour green and the sun coming up and he was confused at first until he remembered what had happened. He was not happy the he was tricked of all people into get put asleep AGAIN.

He knew that Conan would never look at his Identity like this, he would want to do it on equal terms and when he was actually committing a crime. And forcing someone to walk you home does not count not really. Next time he really should not force the Detective into doing things or he might end up in another tree.

Or he might actually anger the Detective enough for him to actually start looking into his real Identity. He knew that Tantei-Kun did not actually do a lot of research on him and never did after he first met him. He never knew of his mother and was still able to outsmart him or nearly catch him every time.

He was the one that gave him the proof he needed to prove he was not the first _Kaitou Kid_ and he did not know it, no one did until now. The bastard Hakuba only knew because he was in the same class as him and it was the easiest guess. Hakuba has been to a hell a lot more Heists and can't find a shred of proof that he is _Kaitou Kid_ but Tantei-Kun could and he had a feeling he had a lot more and knew more.

A bird flew down beside him and stopped his train of thought. The bird was eating something he leaned in closer he was curious far too curious.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

He screamed in fear.

He fell out the tree and bolted it running after than he ever did in fear he was lucky no one was around to see him running in fear. The great _Kaitou Kid_ was terrified.

' I will get you for this Tantei-Kun I swear' he thought too scared to talk.

Back in the tree the Bird had dropped a piece of its dinner. The bird just wanted to give a piece of his dinner to the bird lover but he ran away as soon as he gave it to him.

Kaito`s mother would spend the next three hours trying to get the smell of **FISH** out of her son's suit.

He was still white as his real suit from his real nightmare.

"Finny thing"

Was all he could say to her when he got home with the smell of fish going from his suit. It was only a small piece but for some reason it had really smelled and when he found a bit of fish in his pocket somehow it did not end well. But she was glad to see the spark back in her son's eyes.


	4. 4

Let's go back two weeks, let's go back to the night of the 'Blood Heist'. When the shooting began outside to the civilians someone we all know was shot the night twice but survived that man's name was Mouri Kogoro.

* * *

The Heist had ended so the show was over and the cameras went off and everyone was beginning to leave when they heard the screams and the shooting. Glass started to fall onto the ground. The Lights in the Tower where going off and on they were not sure what was happening but he could tell it was grave.

That is when the first bullet was shoot into the crowd and it was aimed at him. Directly for the heart and the Sniper had made her target but what she did not know that Kogoro had a mental container in his pocket that was directly at his heart. For the first time in his life drinking had saved his as it was a flask filled with alcohol and now it was broken. Red wine spilled out making it look like blood making the female Sniper think she had killed him.

That is when hundreds of shots were fired into the crowd and so this would have gone unseen he was safe and he was a lucky bastard. But to save his daughter who he could see a red mark aimed at her, she shoved her out of the way. And took a bullet to the shoulder where the bullet would stay and would have to be removed. But he was just grateful his daughter was alive and well.

He took his daughter Ran to hide behind a shop where he seen the FBI agent Jodie, who led them and others to safety saving their lives as he looked back at the horror that was happening.

"Hey where is that Brat?" is all he could say.

His daughter was in a panicked state and too scared to do anything. he knew she would be worried about the little free loader and he was as well but he would never tell anyone that he actually cared for the boy.

" He is at Agasa`s he went home earlier he wasn't feeling well" Jodie said.

" Figures the brat always disappears" said an annoyed Kogoro.

* * *

He was relieved not that he would tell anyone, he had come to see the boy as his on-surrogate son and maybe even he could take over the family business because he knew his Ran would not as she was not a Detective she may be a great warrior but she is far too sensitive to deal with things like death on a daily basis. She still was screaming and terrified at the first sign of a dead body and you think she would be used to it by now.

Besides the boy was his good luck charm if he went away or was injured he could not think of worse because it was too horrible. When Conan was shot he was horrified and worried for the child, he did not tell anyone but he prayed for the boy's health that night and made sure that the criminals would go down for it. For injuring and nearly killing a child is unforgivable, especially when it affects his income.

The boy was a smart and happy boy he was the light that had recently made his whole family's life better. Even now he had a much better relationship with his wife Eri and has been spending more time with her lately. And they even have been on a few secret dates but not have told anyone because Ran would play the Parent Trap all over again because is so desperate to get them back and he does want her back. But he fears for his health with her cooking, he debates in his head is the awful cooking worth the woman that comes with the arguing. He never stopped loving her not once but loved his daughter more who treated him like a child.

He really wanted the boy around to help cheer up his daughter he was the only on that could do it. One other person could cheer her up and that was Kudo Shinichi and he was not here and he completely disappeared.

When he thought Kudo was here and was with his daughter at the restaurant he was not happy he saw them together while having a little drink and he ended up drinking more. He embarrassed his daughter got a beating from her and he had successfully got her away from the Kudo brat.

No matter what anyone said he was not jealous of Kudo he was not. He was clearly the better Detective and so what if he solved cases he could not with that stupid Osaka brat. He was the famous the Great Sleeping Kogoro, even though he could not remember any of his deductions. He was the best and everyone else were nothing compared to him. No matter what they would say or do.

He was going to kill _Katoa Kid_ for hurting his daughter's feelings pretending to be the guy his daughter like or even loved the dreaded to think of it. But at least he was rich and could take care of her and he would not need to pay for the wedding.

 _Kaitou Kid_ went on a date with his daughter and he was dirty rotten thief he was not happy about this and _Kaitou Kid_ pretended to be him and his daughter he was going kill him more than ever and bring back to life and kill him all over and over.

 _Kaitou Kid_ had knocked out his daughter twice and he dressed as her at the Suzuki Party on the boat and left his daughter out cold in the dark in a boat and what if she got sick? Who would have cooked dinner then. He really believed it was his daughter and Ran was not happy with him when she found out he could not tell the difference between a real and a fake. And the stupid free loader could, why did he have to get all the praise and thanks from Jirokichi Suzuki.

Then there was the time where he knocked him unconscious and stole his clothes leaving him tied up with another guy in his underwear. He missed his chance at proving he was the best Detective in the world and defeat the others. And the fact that he missed out on the massive treasure and did not get a pay day for the work and was forced to pay for the rental car. _Kaitou Kid_ should him no respect like he did not exist.

His shoulder was beginning to hurt and he was finding it harder to breathe. His throat felt like it was on fire and his insides were hurting like then they were on fire. He started to feel faint and dropped to the ground where he saw he reflection in the window. He looked at his reflection he could see he was sweating he looked sick and his skin and eyes were yellow and he started to coughing. He looked at his hand and was shocked to see that he coughed up his own blood. He could start to feel the blood drain to his dead and he collapsed with exhaustion. The last thing he could hear was the sound of his daughter crying and shouting for her father as everything went black.

* * *

 _ **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP**_

He woke up dazed and confused. He was in Hospital bed his arm was killing him as it was in a sling but for someone reason he was on a Drip and his wife and daughter were asleep in the next bed to him. He had his own private room and he was in a bit of the Hospital he had never been in before.

He started to get flashes of memories of the night before and that is when he began to fear something had happened to the brat or someone else. And why was he still in a Hospital bed? And where was the little freeloader?

"Dad your finally awake" said a tired but cheerful Ran.

* * *

Eri was now beginning to wake up as well, she looked at him with concern, she was pale white. She had bags under her eyes like she had hardly any sleep and looked like she had been wearing the same clothes from the previous day. But she could not look him in the face, in the eye and she was hiding something. So, something bad had happened and he had to know.

" What happened last night after we left? " said Kogoro.

They both remained silent looking at each other obviously trying to decide to tell him what had happened.

" Dad you have been unconscious for the past two days and we are worried about you. You need to talk to the Doctors they have something really important to discuss with you " said a worried Ran not looking him in the eye.

" I will go and tell the Doctor you are awake " volunteered Eri avoiding the subject completely.

" Ran I need a moment a lone please, go get something to eat or something. Go with your mother" said Kogoro giving the order to his daughter.

* * *

She stood still for a moment and looked nervous but eventually she left without saying a single word. As he looked at his daughter`s face the person that is easier to read than a book he could tell something horrific must have happened at the Suzuki Party and he already knew that there was an attack by gun and that it would make news.

He switched on the Television and on every channel, they were talking about the 'Blood Heist' and how it was a Terrorists Attack and that many people were massacred that night. He was watching they showed videos and pictures he thought it was terrible. He felt guilty and unhappy that he was in a Hospital bed while this took place as he did or could not so anything to help. He wanted so desperately to be back in the police right know and he would have taken down those murdering bastards.

He was about to switch the television off because it was getting too much, when he saw a clip of his favourite singer. Yoko Ono was dead she was killed in a horrific way and died in such a painful way. The singer he loved so much would never grace the planet again with her presence. She was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. She was dead and he did nothing to help he was too busy that night to protect anyone, he had made a fool of himself as a Detective, a father and a human being.

He felt the self pity for him as he could feel the tears begin to stroll down his checks and he heard the door opening he did not want anyone to see him like this. So, he quickly put the Television on mute hoping no one would notice he put it on Subs so he could know more. Perhaps this is what everyone was trying to hide from him and did not know how to break the news. He knew he had to remain strong for them for the sake of his family.

* * *

The door had burst open with five police officers it was visiting hours and they had come to see the great Mouri Kogoro to make sure he was unharmed that he could still do his job and save their careers making them all look good is what he was thinking right now day dreaming that he was getting a medal while they looked in defeat and woman screaming admiring in and loving his fans.

Four of them came from Homicide in Beika he knew each of them Megure the Inspector of course and his old partner. Megure thought he was a God of Death and did not like seeing him at crime scenes as he blamed him for the murders that had happened. He and Megure showed each other mutual respect they may have like each other or not he was not sure. But they did do both their jobs and were both grateful for it.

Follow by the happy police couple Sato and Takagi. He did not like Takagi how could someone as self conscious, bumbling and clumsy as him get a woman like Sato anyway? he had to find out. Only thing he could think is really because he is a good man and hard to admit he was an attractive man. He was suicidal brave at his job making him catch the hard criminals always playing the wounded hero. Seeing Sato not in her uniform nearly made him jump in the air in excitement and now he was staring at her with a giant grin on his face. His eyes goggling at her goods and he received an enormous slap with her had handbag in the face make him hit the ground. She really had good reflexes and reminded him of his daughter so stay away from her would be the best idea he thought as he rubbed the bruise that was now forming it`s way on his forehead.

* * *

Then there was Shiratori

" Ah so the Death God did not die after all" he said directly to him smiling joking.

Shiratori the cool and calm Detective he hated him more than anyone. He was rich, smart and handsome. The only thing they truly had in common was their love for drink and he ruined that as well, the man collected wine and did not care for the likes of beer his most favourite drink in the world. He also hated the fact that he was rich and he did not even use his own wealth to open a Detective Agency even though he could afford it he was he did not have more competition, Detective were not supposed to be wealthy he thought. Thinking of the lack of money he had, but we all know he could have a lot if he did not spend it on gambling, smoking and drinking all the time.

* * *

Last was worst of all 'Inspector Yamamura the worst Detective of them all. And one of his biggest fan not that he could blame him for having good tastes in heroes and was the only thing he liked about him. But the guy was a complete idiot and he only made it to Inspector because he knew the Great Mouri Kogoro and this annoyed him but made his job as a Detective a lot easier because he could get what he wanted much easier.

But the guy was an idiot a complete one and even the annoying children were far more better Detectives than he would ever be. He knows the basic well but that is all he knows. He actually believes in the supernatural and somehow always does land cases which are involved debunking the supernatural but somehow makes him believe in it more. He always makes mistakes and is clueless as a goldfish and always blames the first person that comes to mind. And basically, tries to arrest them the idiot he is never right and always proven wrong by the Sleeping Kogoro.

"Ah Mouri you are ok" said an excited Yamamura giving him a friendly slap on the back.

"AAArrrggggg" screamed Kogoro in pain.

" You fucking idiot can't you see that my arm and shoulder is hurt" said Kogoro angrily in pain pointing to his arm that was in a sling.

" Ah I am sorry please forgive me" said Yamamura sheepishly literally begging for forgiveness.

"Tch" is all he said turning his head ignoring the idiot Inspector.

But the Inspector took this as an ok and was ecstatically happy with the Detective repeating the same incident over again and again until he was kicked out the room by the four police officers before he was killed by a blood thirsty Kogoro holding the bar he somehow got off his bed.

* * *

Now that they were alone he could sense the attention in the police officers they were grim and upset, he felt uncomfortable and was unsure what was happening to make them this unset he had never seen them like this and it could not be because of the 'Blood Heist' could it be? He knew no one they knew apart from Yoko had died that night and they all looked like they were grieving for someone they had lost and looked like they had no hope left in their eyes.

They asked questions about the Heist and _Kaitou Kid_ he was already expecting this and they really went into detail on the questions of _Kaitou Kid_ and when he was disguised a Kudo Shinichi. Then they went into question about Kudo Shinichi and it really annoyed him.

* * *

" When was the last time you say Kudo?" questioned Megure.

" When was the last time you heard from him?" questioned Sato.

" Has Ran made any contact with him lately?" said Takagi.

Followed by many more questions about Kudo and he was really getting fed up with them and wanted to slap the Detective Brat for giving him a headache because of all the questions. Where was Eri and Ran with the Doctor anyway ?

They were about to ask more question when his Mah-jong buddies drunkenly stumbled in the door chanting a song happily away not seeing the four police officers in the room. They were clearly drunk as they stumbled towards the bed to sit down and drink their beers they brought with them.

" Excuse me " interrupted Inspector Megure as he coughed giving them all a disapproving glare and anger as if he was ready to arrested them all looking at his other police officers who had the same look.

" I am sure you will keep what we spoke of confidential" said Sato in a threatening manner.

" Sure " he gulped as all the men on the bed were terrified over her all of them just nodding along hiding the alcohol.

All four police had left the room as Megure left the room he gave him an apologetic yet saddened look.

" I will come back later at a better time to go further into our discussion" said Megure.

But before he answers back the door was closed and he was in the room with his drunken buddies who were now had the alcohol reappeared in sight and by the looks of it was more than he says the first time. And they were smoking and drinking at the same time a talent they all seemed to share.

* * *

"God, I have not had a smoke or a drink in two days" he complained in reality he was trying to get them to share their beautiful treasure.

One of them happily hand a smoke and he was laughing the taste it was heaven on a stick. He was then handed a beer with the cork screwed off and was about to drink it when he heard a crash and they beer disappeared from his hand and he looked up to see his daughter in a fire of rage aura of fury holding the beer in her hand. Looking at him in anger and disapproval and crushed it with her bare hand sending all his friend fleeing the room in fear. Leaving no trace as if they were never there as Ran gave him a stare that she was blaming them and sent them packing with one look.

All that was left in the room was Kogoro, Eri and his daughter. And a scared and bewildered Doctor holding a clip board ready to talk to him. It took a moment or two for everyone to relax and ignore what just happened. There was an odd silence in the room as the Doctor closed the door ready to talk as he now had a serious look on his face looking at his wife and daughter he knew it was bad news.

* * *

" We have to talk Mr Mouri " said the Doctor.

"Is this about the Brat ? What has he done now?" said Kogoro sounding annoyed but he really was concerned.

The Doctor gave him a confused look and did not answer the question.

" No daddy this is not about Conan" said Ran crying.

Eri just placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a sad look and in that instant, he knew the bad news was not about the freeloader or anyone else is it was about him.

The Doctor had told him the bad news and his Eri and Ran just sat there bravely sometimes crying but not trying to show it he was sad but he never felt more like a family in years. All he heard coming from the Doctor as he tried to process the information.

" alcoholic hepatitis"

"one more drink and you could die"

"liver damage"

"alcoholic"

"recovery treatment"

"we can get you help"

* * *

Was all he could process he knew that he could no longer have any more alcohol or he could die his liver was now failing him and it was his own fault. Who could he be more stupid? Ironically two days ago being an alcoholic, he was now admitting to himself what he was that being an alcoholic had saved his life from being shot in the heart but he was already dying. He could almost laugh at the thought of it almost he thought bitterly. He was so desperate for a drink he could now feel the withdrawal symptoms.

Eri had promised she would he him recover and help him get his life together by inviting herself back to his home, not that he would object she just did it a lot when someone was sick and she always left.

Both he and Ran sat there as she was telling him everything that would happen and how she would take care of him she was going like a Lioness so he just nodded a long too scared to say no. He would not want a karate chop from Ran who was holding onto him making him pay attention to every word and giving a threatening look that always scared him and really did remind him of her mother.

They started to watch the Television when he noticed that Megure was at the door.

* * *

" I need to talk to all of you about a case" said Megure.

Eri and Kogoro were staring at him curious and confused then at each other they really did not know what the case could be and what was so important the he would interrupt them at amount like this.

" Please tell me it is not true " a sad bumbling Ran said.

She grabbed the remote out of her father's hand and turned up the volume to listen to the news and the whole Mouri family were horrified by what they were now watching.

" Is Kudo Shinichi Detective of the East really dead? You will just have to stay tuned on to find out more" said the female reporter.

They all did not move for a moment the room was filled with silence.

Ran broke the silence by staring at Megure and you could see it was the truth the guilt was written all over his face and he could not say a word as they all knew it was true.

In that moment Ran collapsed on the ground she had fainted at the news and was now being seen by the doctors. He loved at his unconscious daughter and at that moment he knew his daughter was truly in love and had just lost the love of her life. Her heart was broken and she may never recover again.

He left the Hospital five days later with his family he was going home with his daughter and wife. Ran was putting a brave face on for him as he

* * *

Could she was almost breaking and putting all her attention trying to distract herself by paying attention to him.

He and Eri could see the same thing and tired to work together to take care of their daughter. It was not even confirmed yet that the Detective Brat was dead and knowing his luck he was not, he put the thought of it back in his dead because he really did not want to think about it.

He also learned that is apprentice was dead and he was angered by this but he hardly knew the man and he gave him the creeps a lot. The only thing he would really miss was the appraisal, the free food and the money of course.

He went Home to find out the little freeloader was no longer living there and was now living with the crazy inventor. He was happy to have his own bedroom back again but looking at the poster of Yoko he was saddened by the thought of being in the room alone and began to cry.

Not having the Brat around would keep Ran less distracted so he would try putting all his attention to his daughter trying to cheer her up. He and Eri tried doing it together as a couple and it started to work as they went out for a family meal.

But every time he went to order a drink he had to stop and reorder another drink. He was now seeing how much he really drank as he could see all the money he was saving. He was still getting withdrawal symptoms from not drinking anymore so he had to keep taking his medication on a daily basis.

He was also forced to give up smoking and he could start to get his sense of smell and taste getting stronger. He was now in a full relationship again with his wife she had moved in with her cat Goro and he would never admit but he did love the cat so much.

He was back to doing some cases and found it rather easy but they were simple cases his life was now almost perfect he just wanted the little Brat back in his life. He ended up telling Eri this and they ended up discussing have another child a son. His life was now perfect and he was a better man maybe this alcoholic hepatitis was really a blessing in disguise.

Ran went out with her friends to have fun they were trying to cheer her up and he was watching the Television with Eri their version of spending time together while eating her home cooked meal. Ran had been helping her get better at her cooking and she was now a decent cook it was now acceptable to eat for humans, as he ate it slowly.

But then the news came on announcing the kudo Shinichi was indeed dead and had been confirmed by the police, they watched in horror as they listened to the news as they heard of his murder and then switched it off to see Ran and her friends standing in shock behind them.

* * *

A week later and it was the Funeral he did not go as he had to go the Hospital for a check up and he found it disrespectful because he did not know the boy. But he was saddened by his death and what it was doing to his daughter.

He blamed Kudo`s parent what kind of people abandon their child to go exploring the word even if that child was a genius and was basically an adult. Clearly, he could not protect himself from everything because he was now dead murdered and there it was so bad there was not a body left.

This situation reminded him of the Brat Edowaga Conan and how his parents just did the same but they left him with a complete stranger and just left a large cheque. He would receive a large cheque every month but he never sees or heard from them again.

But Conan was now staying with Agasa his family and he hoped he would not meet the same fate as Kudo Shinichi did, he wished he knew him better to see what his daughter says in him and wished he was a better person to him. He now had regretted everything cruel thing he had said about him.


	5. 5

Have went back again two weeks to the Blood Heist to hear what Ran thinks and what she did during it all and what she thinks.

My Sonoko arranged date with Shinchi was awkward something was weird and I did not know what to say and there was something off I just couldn't put my finger on it. I was so going to kill Sonoko and I wanted a hole in the ground to swallow me up more than anything.

The last time I saw Shinichi was in London at Big Ben where he accidentally confused his true feelings for me and I am still happy about it and still possibly in shock, maybe that is why I can think of nothing to say.

I am just glad Conan is here or he would he out the door now saying he was on a case or something else.

I saw my father outside he was stumbling he was drunk yet again, and what was he doing now he was annoying two ladies. Was he flirting with them, that is unbelievable he is dating my mother again not that he knew that I actually did know. Conan had found out and told me but I was to keep it a secret because it might scare them off the idea of getting back together for real. Even though I did not like the idea I agreed with him seeing my mother happier than I have seen her in a long time made me happy.

I was not going to let him do something stupid and ruin his chances with my mother he had to learn his lesson and I was going to make sure he remembered it. I left the restaurant to confront my drunken father by the time I got to him I had not realized how angry I really was until I had gotten to him and he started talking to me.

* * *

" Hi Ran will you get me another beer" said a drunken Kogoro.

'Like dam hell I will' She thought inside her head she was never going to say it.

"Father" said Ran furiously cracking her knuckles into a punch.

* * *

A scared drunken Kogoro stood back in an instant he knew what was about to come, when he was sent flying by a powerful kick that he was not expecting that. Everyone was watching the altercation like it was nothing as they were all used to it happening. And many of them wished they could do it as well because Kogoro maybe a great Detective but he was a dam pain in the ass.

I ended up beating him more senseless than I first thought I did originally but know he was beginning to sober up and apologize begging for my forgiveness. I already forgave him he is my father and I love him unconditionally. But best make him suffer and pretend to be angry with him and he will not take another sip tonight. And maybe this time it will finally teach him a lesson.

I could feel the angry glares coming from my best friend Sonoko she was behind me standing with Makoto who had a disapproval look on his face.

* * *

Sonoko marched over to my father and frightened him with the look she would give only few times in her life the look that she would kill someone. A look so frightening it could kill you by giving you a heart attack.

"YOU you destroyed all my hard work" screamed Sonoko pointing figure into his chest.

All he did was gulp in fear he could not look away.

" Have YOU any idea how hard it was to get Kudo here?" Sonoko was now on a rage while Makoto had to hold her back in case she did anything stupid.

" You set my daughter up with that Detective Brat" said an angry Kogoro forgetting all about the angry girl as they were both in equal rage.

Their fight/argument continued as they went I began to ignore it and started to look around my surroundings I started to see a camera cue and others starting to converse around the restaurant I was in. Some of them were staying at the front and it looked like the others were going to park around what I guessed would b the back door.

* * *

I looked to where Shinichi and Conan where sitting it looked like they were leaving and I had no idea why they would just leave like that. Shinichi was acting weird he was not him like he was a completely different person or was it just me. Or was it because of me he was acting weird I have to find out and now.

I stormed into the restaurant they both were gone, they must have gone out the back door to try and escape me or was it something else. Shinichi is not a coward and Conan would never do anything like this, what was going through their heads?

I went to the back door and I was met with dozens of cameras and I could swear I saw Conan go running away into the alley but it was too blurry to see.

"Are you the Detectives boyfriend"

" How long have you been dating"

"Is that boy your secret child?"

" Did you break his heart?"

" Are you the reason he left?"

" What is your favourite colour?"

* * *

I was met with hundreds of questions and the lights were blinding me, I did not know what to say or to do I just froze. But I snapped back into reality and slammed the door on all their faces they deserved it.

They must be the reason why Shinichi was so desperate to leave. Where did he go anyway? Strange Shinichi was never scared of cameras or never bothered by them before...Before he did his vanishing act he would never have done this before thought was he in trouble and what kind of trouble was it?

The Kudo Shinichi I knew and loved was gone, he was a different person but now I did not know who he was. But all I know is he is still a good person and that I still love him no matter what. And I know he loves me too and maybe too much far more than I care to admit to myself because everyone keeps telling me that he loves me and has been for a long time that I was too blind to see it. And they were right and was far too naive to see it and unable to admit to my own emotions. Is that what he was waiting for me to realize that I have been in love with him for a very long time?

" Ran I am working on a case"

Is all he would say to me and was what he would tell me every time on the phone or every time we met. At the time, I thought nothing of it, I thought he was pressuring his dream no his job of being a Detective and helping others. But looking back at it there is something that he is hiding from me, some secret he is keeping from me. Like he is to protect me from something and I did not want to know because it was something terrible and I did not want to know because knowing something and not knowing is what changes everything. I do not like the sight of blood as it makes me feel sick and that frightens me and I think what Shinichi is keeping is that horrible and he is protecting me from that. Is that why I cannot see the truth because I am too scared to see it?

Thinking of this is one thing but taking action was another I would have to speak to Shinichi or even see him to see how I feel and then I will go on from there.

* * *

I decided I would just to go back to my father as the Heist would be starting soon. My father the embarrassment that he was just been kicked out of the Tower screaming for his precious Yoko he was still drunk and smelt of it as well as cigarettes it was disgusting but I grew u with this. It was something I grew accustomed to but lately he had been drinking less and I thought I would give a night to have fun.

I met up with my father at the bottom of the stairs he was now sobering up and he was stumbling less. He was gaining back his sense and was now coming back round to normal well what normal is classified for him.

We decided to go outside and watch on the big screen as they were all prepping for the Heist you could see them all on screen. well almost of them Conan was not there for some reason. But Shinichi and Makoto were, they must be taking his place or Conan must be somewhere else waiting for _KID._ The only time that boy is truly happy is when he is battling _Kaitou Kid_ and I think it is the first time I saw a real smile on his face. He sorts of reminds me of Shinichi when he smiles like that.

Not to mention Conan is a walking library a shorter version of Shinichi and he even creepily looks like him and thinks exactly like him, strange! But I have seen two people who look exactly like him and thinking back that was embarrassing. One of them was just a guy with a girl I did not see clearly but I could swear she looked just like me or I am going crazy trying to imagine myself with Shinichi. And the second guy was just in sane, he got plastic surgery just to look like Shinichi he was basically a stalker and a crazy fan all in the one. And he tried to frame my Shinichi for murder well attempted murder and (punching a wall) I am still not happy with that.

I knew there was something off with him at the time and that is why I did not talk to him or even acknowledge his existence as Hattori had pointed out I felt discomforted around him. Wait a minute hold the phone, that is exactly how I felt today with Shinichi in the restaurant. Which means only one thing... _Kaitou Kid_

* * *

But I was rambling so much in my head that I did not notice that Yoko Ono was already in fact she was just about to finish singing the song.

"Yoko"

"Yoko"

"Yoko"

My father screamed holding is lighter up like it was a candle light he really is a crazy fan of hers but she made my father happy and she was a fan of his as well. Weirdly she was never annoyed by him and she never once lost the plot with him and she must really be a Saint to be able to put up with him.

I did it again I distracted myself in thought and know the lights have went off this must be Kaitou _Kid`s._ What is he up to now? I just hope Makoto gives him a good kicking for me and for Shinichi. And Sonoko will just be happy all over again screaming for her _Kaitou Kid._

Lights are back on and _Kaitou Kid_ is using Shinichi`s face again but now on all of the Taskforce I am going to kill him if he ever does that again. I am fed up with him in my life pretending to be people I love and care about, he even pretended to be me. And he fooled my father I am still not happy about that how could a father not tell the difference between a male thief in disguise pretending to be your one daughter, really how could he not tell. But Conan did and he was the only one able to I thought of it as sweet. I think of him as a little brother and he has made my life better and my whole family, my father thinks of him as a good luck charm and I do to. The trouble is I think he has a crush on me and I try to ignore it because I do not know what to think of it.

* * *

When _Kaitou Kid_ pretended to be my father I have to admit he fooled me good and everyone else but Conan again, strange he can always tell. It is still embarrassing to think and when we found my father it was more humiliating than ever, he was found tied to a seat in his underwear. And some evil bastard had put the picture online.

And when he stole Sera`s clothes and tasered her he went too far stripping a girl newly naked into her underwear the thought of him possibly doing that to me is scary. What a pervert. But then again, she was in the boy's bathroom and she does not have the biggest well she does not really have. I think _Kaitou Kid_ really thought that she was a boy I remember when Sonoko and I first met her and we both thought she was a boy until she turned up the next day in my school wearing a skirt. The shock of it and embarrassment of it was still bringing the redness to my cheeks every time I see her.

When he dressed as Sonoko Makoto is still not taking it well and is still furious with _Kaitou Kid_ using his picture as a punching bag he scared almost everyone as he punched it.

At least _Kaitou Kid_ apologized for using Shinichi`s face this time but he has never before ever apologized using words to actually say it, something was off.

I ended up talking to a few friends from school and we were just chatting along talking about stupid things and I was enjoying myself with the simple things in life. It was things like this I mostly enjoyed.

* * *

But then the lights went out again it was strange and then I saw a glimpse of a light or something and that is when someone began firing at the Tower.

"Shi Conan"

"Sonoko"

" Makoto"

" We need to help them that are all in there and they might be hurt"

I cried out shouting trying to get them help but my father held me back trying to stop me I knew it was pointless I could not help them but I have to do something I just had to.

" As much as I want to we cannot help them right now and I do not want you to die" said my father sounding like an authority figure.

I stopped and listened to him I knew he was correct this was a job for the police I desperately needed a hug from someone and I needed it from my father. I went to hug him and I saw a red dot on him it made me freeze I knew what that was and what it had meant ...death.

"Daddy " I cried as I pleaded hoping for him to move.

I watched as my father got shot right in the heart I saw the blood start to drop from drip from his chest and gush everywhere. I was I could not move for all I knew my best friend was dead and her fiancé, my brother, I just witnessed my father die and maybe just maybe Shinichi was dead.

I could hear the shooting around me and the bodies dropping of people I knew friends of mine, people my whole life I knew dead. I could feel the blood starting to seep through my shoes. I could see everything in slow motion but I could not move, I could not feel anything. I just wanted to be with my loved ones I just wanted it to be over as I closed my eyes ready to die as I could see the red light aimed at me...it was over.

I was knocked to the ground in rush I opened my eyes to see my rescuer it was my father, he was not dead but how. What was that smell... wine and then I saw the flask it was in father's coat pocket at his chest. Being an alcoholic had just saved my father's life. Really alcohol just saved his life, really? Come on of all things to save a life a flask and a drinking problem.

My father hugged me and dragged me to safety behind a way I could see the blood coming from his shoulder he was bleeding, he had taken the bullet for me he had saved my life. He was shoot because of me and was in pain because of me I can feel the wave of guilt crushing me. I still could not move I was still like a statue everything around me was happening and I was powerless to help.

"Hey where is the brat?"

I could hear my father say then I could hear Jodie`s voice she told him that Conan was fine and that he was with Agasa. That he was not even here, he had saw nothing I was so happy. I could feel the smile growing on my face it was the happiest news that I have ever heard in my whole life.

I could see my father had felt the same as me, he really loved Conan not that he would ever admit to it but he saw him as his own son just as I saw him as a brother. I could now move and I hugged Jodie I was so grateful for the news.

* * *

My father was making strange noises he might give us away I was about to scold him that is when I noticed he was in pain and I mean real pain like I have never seen him in. He was leaning against a window looking at his own reflection that is when I also noticed it how sick he looked and was.

"Daddy"

"Daddy please wake up"

"please"

I screamed crying I did not want him to die I did not want anyone to die. I did not want him to end up like his job... dead.

He was still breathing but barely he was taking in an ambulance in a Helicopter I was in it as well I refused to not leave his sight and I think I may have scared the guys a little. Maybe I should not have punched the helicopter making a dent in it. It was bigger than I thought was thinking about it now.

Oh well I am with him now and my dad is looking much better his breathing is much better but he still looks sick.

I phoned my mother as soon as I got out the helicopter and she was already on her way, she would be here in no longer than ten minutes. Thank god for that.

My mother arrived and I hugged her immediately and it felt like all my problems were over and could be dealt with I was free. But as the Doctor came out to tell us the news I could tell by his face (that Shinichi had taught me over the few years) that it was bad news.

"Alcoholic hepatitis"

Is all I could hear I knew exactly what it was I had googled thousands of things all the time using the information against my father to try and get him to stop drinking but it never worked and I never actually thought he would get sick.

* * *

Conan came to visit me and my father, me and my mother were camped out in the Hospital my mother paid for a private room so we could. Being a Lawyer, she knows her way into threatening to get what she wants.

" Ran, I am staying at Agasa`s for a while Uncle Kogoro gets better ok" he said in a cute childish voice that you could not just say no to.

" Okay Conan I will see you soon" I said agreeing with him.

He soon left that and took his belongings when I handed him the keys to the agency. Conan kept looking at my father like he was reading a sad story. Wait a minute I never told him what was wrong with him or my mother never did. He most of over heard it from the doctors there is no other way of him finding out. I mean it is not like he could tell just by looking at my father... right? He was far too young to be able to tell such as thing like that and I am pretty sure he does not know stuff like that. He is smarter than the average child sometimes I think he is smarter than me could he really tell what was wrong with my father.

* * *

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Something was waking me up what was that noise? I was tired and I really wanted my sleep so if someone could just give me five minutes until my father wakes...What that mumbling belongs to my father, which means he is awake. I shot up like a flash of light and met with his eyes he was finally awake and I was smiling.

"Dad your finally awake" I said tired but happy.

* * *

My mum was now awake and she was now smiling at her beloved husband I could see the love in her eyes for him she never stopped loving him not even for a second.

My dad started asking questions about "last night" he did not know he was unconscious for two days and had others questions to ask, he was scared something horrible had happened. he did not realize it was him he we were concerned about and it was him that had the problem. But I did not want to tell my father about Yoko being dead that could result him into drinking and that is the last thing I wanted the last.

Mum went to get the Doctor and dad soon sent me after her, he wanted time alone to process everything that had happened. It took a long time to find the right Doctor the Hospital was packed with patients from the heists and others accidents that happened because everyone was scared and ended up having a lot of accidents because of people panicking it was chaos.

We eventually found the Doctor and practically had to wrestle him away from a patient who was flirting with him. We all got back to my father's room and that's when I was raging I could feel the blood blowing in my blood. The blood thirsting in my veins into my hands as I grabbed the beer bottle and crushed it like it was nothing. No way was my father drinking that and there was NO way my father would hanging out with these drunks. They were a bad influence and they were the ones he started hanging around with when he quit the police force and they started getting him to drink. It was all their fault and I could just kill them and I was begging to feel like a shark out for blood as I stared at them as they ran away taking everything that belonged to them.

We were alone in the room now and I think I may have scare the Doctor just a little but after calming down from my anger. But eventually the Doctor started to tell my father as we sat down I and my mother put on our brave faces to show our support but could not keep some tears coming out.

The Doctor then left to let my father process the information and he did but as soon as he did my mother was on her rampage of love trying to fix everything by inviting herself to stay at the agency. I could already imagine her pack her bags or were they already packed?

Hopefully they were because if it was going like this then she might end up never leaving, even though it was horrible to think about maybe my father's damaged liver was a blessing in disguise. Thinking about it he would not be drinking or smoking anymore because he would die. And he would not go gambling many more because all he did there was drink and smoke and we all know he can't do that anymore. He could be the man he used to be the man I remember from my childhood.

We ended up watching TV we were watching a cartoon or is it called anime the one Conan watches Yaiba something. It was stupid and had a ridiculously easy plot to follow and we loved it as we watched it together as a family. And it was the happiest we have been together in a long time everything was almost perfect, almost.

My father looked away and I noticed Inspector Megure standing there with a grim look on his face like stone. He wanted to discuss a case with me and my parents or just my parents I think because I could not think of where I would be useful.

* * *

So, I started to watch the TV again the news was on I saw a picture of Shinichi and I recognized the female reporter and what kind of news she reported but I could hardly hear a word she was saying over the other noises.

"Please tell me it is not true" I said as I grabbed the remote from my father turning the volume up on the Television for everyone to hear.

" is Kudo Shinichi Detective of the East really dead?"

Were all the words I could process, looking at the faces around me I could see my parents were just as surprised and horrified as me. But when I saw Megure`s face I could see it in his face the guilt and the look I saw every time I was at a case and he was telling the family that someone had died. the case that he was asking questions, asking us the case was Shinichi and everything became all too much and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a Hospital bed and I must have fainted after hearing...

"Shinichi" I said without thinking and began to cry.

He can't be dead he just can't be someone like him would never die and I never got to tell him how I felt. I never got to tell him that I loved him.

" Honey, sweetie look we do not know if Shinichi is really dead or even hurt " said my mother trying to comfort me.

She went into detail saying that there was an anonymous phone call to Inspector Megure and he was just following up on the case making sure it was not true. And they have not found any evidence to prove it was true. And the Reporter was probably just mistaken or was doing it for the viewing figures.

And this made sense to me Shinichi could not be dead he just could not be. I nodded as I agreed along smiling and hugging my mother grateful for her help.

* * *

My family and friends spent the next few days trying to cheer me up even though I was not sad I was fine completely fine just leave it at that.

My mother and father were getting closer and my mother had even moved in. They were secretly discussing having another child. They were happy and that is all I cared about we were finally a family. My parents were finally acting like MY parents and treating me like a child and I was loving it.

Everyone was worried about Shinichi kept asking me if I was okay and if needed to talk but I did not need to. I was fine completely, I was just mad at him he had not contacted anyone to tell us that he was fine. He was making me mad why did he not just tell someone he was fine?

My family life was perfect and I was having a great week, my dad was getting better he was not drink and he was even getting better at his job and saving money. Maybe even seeing the other errors of his ways.

So why had Shinichi had not called me yet?

What was he thinking?

I am so anger at him that I would kill him.

I needed up going out with Sonoko and Sera to have some fun we went to the cinema and to Karaoke and we were having great fun but I could tell they were trying to cheer me up and what for nothing. I am so fed up with everyone thinking that Shinichi could seriously be dead, he really needed to finish the case he was working on and tell everyone that the vicious rumours were false.

We were going to have a sleep over at my house and the girls wanted to watch the TV so we went to go watching it and I could hear my parents watching it whatever it was sounded interesting so I walked in with my friends and we started to watch.

* * *

" I am standing outside here at Beika Police Station and it has been confirmed the famous Teenage Detective Kudo Shinichi is dead."

" In fact, he has been murdered in which a death we are unaware of but there is no currently no signs of a body"

" Is his murder that horrific that there was no body to be left?"

The reporter said.

I could feel everyone staring at me at horror and shock. I just could not believe it to true I just couldn't.

The FBI took over the case and started asking everyone questions and I was told to keep everything confidential. Everything from the phone calls and the meetings I had with Shinichi everything was to be kept secret because of the case Shinichi was working. And it would be for the best.

They even gave me a letter that Shinichi had written in case of his death and he had written he did want it to kept secret for my own protection and for others. I would honour his wishes because he would do the same.

* * *

The day of the Funeral came and I was all dressed in Black looking back in the mirror at my own reflection it was finally hitting me that he was really dead and that I have been in denial for the past week when I should have been doing something else but I did not know what that was.

The Funeral was being held in my childhood church me and Shinichi had so many good memories in here, it was the perfect place to say goodbye to him.

I sat down and I began to cry the Funeral was really happening and he was really dead it wasn't a nightmare it was real and it was even worse than the nightmares that I had of Shinichi dying it was just horrible.

Kazuha sat down beside me I was grateful she was there she was exactly like me and she did have the same fear of Hattori dying if anyone knew how I felt it was her. She was the only person that could understand me and I hugged her grateful she was there for me.

Conan sat beside me his presence made he feel lighter and feeling at a lot easier to cope because he just reminded me so much of Shinichi that it felt comforting and made me feel grateful he was there.

The ceremony was Beautiful as everyone had something to say, some made me a laugh at the thought of and some made me cry.

I was not handling it well as the Funeral began to end and I had to carry the empty coffin out to the graveyard. It was just horrible that it was empty.

I sat down with everyone as the coffin was getting set into the ground and that is when I noticed it, in her back to bag a passport and a plane ticket to use in **2 days.** They were really going to leave within two days even though their son was just buried and was ...dead. It was the first time I thought of the word 'dead' he really was dead.

* * *

I was crying as the coffin was getting pulled down and I could then feel myself as I began to physically shake and I could feel myself hard to breathe I was having a panic attack. I began to run over to the grave in tears screaming what I thought.

" No, he can't be..."

" **He** just can't ..."

"Be dead"

I was crying as I said this and was in tears hitting her fists against the coffin, I was in denial and just could not believe it to be true.

Yukiko Kudo was the first one to approach me. She stopped as she hesitated and then she pulled me into a hug and I then slowly hugged back, as we both comforted each other. I came to accept it and then I became angry pushing Yukiko away shocking everyone and I was now crying tears of anger.

" This is all your fault" screamed an angry.

" This would never would have happened if you just have done your job" I screamed as I walked away furiously showing a look of pure hatred at Yukiko.

* * *

I meant every word I said they were terrible parents mine might not be perfect but they never abandoned me and they would notice if I ever went missing. They would be searching for me if I went missing for more than two hours and they did it a lot. They would make sure I was okay and nothing bad had happened because they are my parents that what they are supposed to do.

I mean Shinichi their son was not attending school and they did not even care and they would just say he was fine. And when was the last night they actually seen their own son, they never came for his graduation of middle school and his first day of high school they had abandoned him.

Why were they parents anyway?

Would they really rather spend their time travelling spending their time aboard rather than with their only child?

Did they even care about him?

Shinichi was more than an adult than his own mother, he was more mature than her and I think he even took care of her rather than her take care of him. She should have never have been a mother she was a terrible one. and acted like a teenager and cared more about her looks than being a mother.

She put her and Shinichi in danger with her wreck less driving and he thought of it as normal, as if it was nothing. His upbringing was terrible.

And Shinichi`s father he did not even do anything but act like a teacher or mentor foe his son. He had got Shinichi to learn how to shoot guns and drive an airplane and even dismantle bombs. He was practically training his son for his death.

It was like he was using him as inspiration for his books and nothing more just for the fame and the money and ignoring their son. Shinichi was a real person not a fictional character hat you could just play with or write about.

I hated them and hated both for not noticing their son's death.

My mother came and comforted me as I began to cry acknowledging his death truly for the first time.

I could feel me like my heart was ripped out my chest, it was broken and I had lost my childhood friend. The boy I was deeply in love with and I had lost him forever. He was dead and I could never see him again he was dead he was never coming back again.

I never got the chance to tell him how I really fell and I will always regret that, he was really dead.

I did not hear from him in over a month no phone call, text or meeting him.

I did not know when or where he died.

I did not know how he died.

All I know he was murdered and there was no body.

I do not know who killed him.

All we were told was they know who the murderer is and no more than that. I don't know if they were arrested or still to be. And I did not know why he was killed and I was told I could not be told because it was confidential and part of an ongoing case. So, I may never know.

Did I also ignore all the signs that Shinichi was dead and just left it going on with my life like nothing had happened? I did and I can never forget it.

I will forever feel the guilt of his death I can only blame myself and his parents for his death.

The only real parent Shinichi had in his life was Agasa and I will be forever grateful to him.

I was crying for a very long time and just wanted some alone time.

* * *

I was in my home and I found a letter in the post for me.

I went to my room to read it out of curiosity I had a feeling that it would be private. I closed the door and began to open the envelop it was a letter from Shinichi. I sat on my bed as I began to read it.

The letter was beautiful and comforting as I read it I was crying tears of happiness. He did not blame me for his death and would never want me to blame myself. It was like he was still here helping me and it really did help. He wanted me to move on and it was said beautifully as he confessed his feelings on the letter. He made me feel like everything would be okay in time and that one day I would be happy. Shinichi was sweet and had left another package of photos and a memory box that I would receive in two days.

I felt the wave of guilt lifted and I now could grief properly I know it would take a long time and I would always love Shinichi but I would move on for his sake because that is what he wanted.

Shinichi was dead but he would never be forgotten and I would make sure of it as I began to write about the cases he worked on and I would make sure I kept what he wanted to stay secret a secret because he died for it.

Shinichi was my soul mate and I could still feel his presence he was still with me like he was still alive and I would forever hold onto that feeling.

He had made me a better person and I would make sure I would not fall into depression because that would be an insult to him.

I wanted to save lives just like him I was going to be a Doctor.

But one thing was for sure I never wanted to talk to the Kudo`s again I hated them more than anything. But I would not make anything of this as Shinichi loved his parents and he would want anything horrible to happen to them.


	6. 6

It had been a month after the 'Blood Heist' and two weeks after the Funeral the time had moved on quicker than anyone had thought it would have.

Shinichi had not seen Ran or _Kaitou Kid_ since the Funeral he was far too busy looking for the _Organisation_ with the help of the FBI, they had tracked down many of _them_ all the ones within the FBI had been tracked down and arrested. They had found some in the police force as well and were currently tracking down the others.

But there was still no sign of _Gin and Vodka_. There was no report from _Kir_ so she was either dead or the _Organisation_ had gone into deep hiding and were on a deadlock of communication making it for her unable to contact anyone.

But he had would hear from someone he did not like and feared from the _Organisation_ and it would happen later on that night.

He had just left the graveyard and was heading home when he could he sense someone following him and watching his every movement. He knew that dark aura and sense of feeling it was someone from the _Organisation_ and he knew he was in danger if they saw him then he would be dead man well boy.

He could hear the sound of the motor and he could not hear their footsteps but he did hear someone light up a cigarette and they were now smoking it staying still. He was hiding underneath a car when he decided to confront them.

* * *

" Vermouth what do you think you are doing?" said Conan.

" Ah impressive how did you know it was me ?" said an impressed Conan.

" The sound of the engine of your motorbike" said Conan.

Vermouth raised her eyebrow looking for a further explanation.

" All engines have a different type of sounds for their engine they all have their own design. And you have a rare motorbike and the smell of the cigarettes you smoke is also rare. Adding to the fact that YOU made no sound in your movement and the fact that I am not dead it could only be you" said Conan.

" Ah I see" said nodding.

" So why exactly are you here? What is it you want from me?" questioned Conan showing no emotion.

" Very Subtle of you" said Vermouth.

" Just answer the question" ordered Conan.

" I am here to help you bring down the _Organisation_ " said Vermouth shocking Shinichi.

" And why would you do that?" said Conan.

"I have my reasons and don't worry they are they are not to worry about" said Vermouth.

" You are out for revenge" said Conan.

Ignoring what he had said Vermouth handed him something, it was a list of names and places. It contained information on the _Organisation._

" That is a layout of one of our bases and it is where you will find the APTX 4869 and all the information you will need on it." said Vermouth.

" Why are you giving me this?" said a seriously confused Conan.

" I suspect you already have a plan in action to bring down the _Organisation_ and you cannot to do that in your current state" said Vermouth.

"..." Shinichi said nothing he just raised an eyebrow wanting more information.

" Yours are giving me this so I can get the cure?"

" Yes, I am I know _Sherry_ is finding it difficult without the original poison to make a permanent cure" said Vermouth sounding almost sympathetic.

* * *

He did not like her mentioning Haibara`s name and by her old name it felt uncomfortable and made him feel sick. Like she was threatening her but she promised she would not harm Hai bara before and now they _Organisation_ thought she was dead. She had no reason other than hatred and boredom to kill Haibara but she would not dare kill or threaten Haibara right now because she wanted his help. And not do anything stupid to threaten losing his trust not again. Something was different but her she was different more emotional and sympathetic... No, she couldn't be!

" And bringing Shinichi Kudo back from the grave will make _them_ come out of hiding" said Vermouth.

" So, you have lost contact with _them_ or. No, you are in hiding from _them"_ said Conan getting closer to the truth.

" Yes, I am Shin-Chan and I would like to keep it that way" said Vermouth.

" Why for the sake of your baby " said Conan smirking.

This caught Vermouth of by surprise and off guard it even manages to frighten her he could see the panic all over her face. He quickly brought out his watch ready to aim as she was about to grab her gun. She was defenceless and looked defeated.

He studied her body and calculated his thoughts as they both stood in silence, he had figured out almost everything but he needed to know more. To be sure he could trust her and that it was not a trap.

" I would say that you are just over a month pregnant " said Conan.

" Yes, I am and how did you know?" said Vermouth sounding a little edged.

" You light your cigarette but you did not smoke it not once and you are driving a lot slower being more careful and what you are wearing is someone that is pregnant and trying to hide it " said Conan.

" And I can trust that you can keep this a secret" said an almost pleading Vermouth while threatening at the same time.

" Rest a shored I will do everything in my power to make sure that the baby will be protected and taken care of but I can't say the same for you" said an honest Conan.

" Fair enough sounds reasonable not that I can blame you. So basically, I will have eight months of freedom left until by baby is born and off I go the big house" said Vermouth.

"..." He did not want to say anything.

" Well now that you know the truth I am out for revenge against the _Organisation_ " said Vermouth she clearly and was desperate to tell someone and get everything off her chest.

" Revenge? For the baby for the baby's father? He was killed by the _Organisation_ wasn't he" said Conan.

"Yes, by _Gin_ actually" said Vermouth spitting at his name.

" Wait a minute... _Snake_ is the father of your baby " said a Shocked and stuttering Conan.

" Ah I see you two met " said Vermouth.

" And you don't seem to broken up about his murder" said an angry Conan.

* * *

He was thinking back to _Snake`s_ death it still haunted him, even though he was a murderer no one deserves to die in such an inhuman way. No one showed be murdered and now add to the fact he would have been a father he would never know this and a child would grow up with its father but in this situation, it would be better for the child.

" You win some and you lose some...But my child has lost its father even before it is born and I can't have that " said Vermouth shaking her head.

Conan just stood confused and gave her look that he did no trust her and, why would he?

" I want out of the _Organisation_ and the only way I see that happening with my life intact is if the _Organisation_ is taken down" said a serious Vermouth.

"And why should I trust you, after everything you have done" said a distrusting Conan.

"Because...In spite of everything I have done you and your _little_ friends are still alive and your secret is still kept that way" said Vermouth.

"That sounded like a threat or are you trying to making a deal?" said Conan.

"No not at all but the _Organisation_ is getting paranoid"

"You my Silver Little Bullet and that _Kaitou Kid_ did quite the number on the _Organisation_ and they are looking for the two mysterious new layers to the field" said Vermouth.

" So, let's say I believe you and you want to raise your child in peace. Why would you not do it while you are in the _Organisation_? Since we both know that _they_ let you have a family" said an angry Conan.

He was referring to this friend Haibara and her sister, how they once belonged to the _Organisation_ raised there by their parents who were also _member_ s. They were raised by birth and where they're until the death of her sister Akemi Miyano not her death but her murder which made Haibara flee from _them._

" What you are thinking right now is exactly why I am so determined to leave" said Vermouth.

"..."

" I do not want my child to end u like me...a killer" confessed Vermouth showing a face of real emotion in years.

" So, I need your need Kudo Shinichi" said Vermouth.

" And how exactly can I help you of all people?" said Conan.

" I need your help in faking my own death of course it is after all one of your specialities" said Vermouth smirking.

" I hardly count faking my own death and Haibara`s which I had to do quickly thinking might I add. I could not get everything I need to help you" said Conan.

"Ah but you see I know for a fact that you have faked three deaths" said Vermouth smiling creepily pointing her finger behind him.

* * *

There stood Subaru Okiya coming out from the shadows as he was hiding well. Shinichi knew he was there but he did not know how close he was and why he was there until now. He was now standing in silence beside Shinichi, standing in protectively showing his eyes which made Vermouth flinch as she was thinking of the time they met. He was now holding a gun in his hands and they all knew she would not be able to escape dead or alive from him.

"Ah my my what a perfect disguise I see that my friend Yukiko as not lost her touch" said Vermouth like she had the upper hand.

Conan and Shuichi Akai did not look at each other directly but both could feel what each other was thinking and what to do.

"Let`s say I do help you fake your death then what happens you away and live happily ever after" said Conan.

"Yes, I like the sound of that" said Vermouth laughing.

"But I will help you of course as long as the _organisation_ thinks I am dead" said Vermouth.

" And you will be such a good mother" said Shuichi Akai.

Vermouth shaken by his presence and thrown off by his voice shuddered.

"You are giving up the baby aren't you! And you have done this before but you don't want _them_ to find the baby because you a trading it for a new Identity for yourself" said Conan sounding disgusted.

"..."

They were all silent as they all could see that it was true and in fact she may have done it more than once.

Shinichi was not happy with the idea of this and he was not going to trade a baby's life for Vermouth to have a happy ever after and not get what she has coming to her.

"No" said Conan.

"What" A shocked Vermouth said.

Shuichi was surprised by this a well.

" I will not let you trade a child's life for a new life"

"But I will help you fake your death but the baby will be helped by the FBI and have a happy life. I will make sure the child does not know who you are until the baby is old enough for the truth I will not keep a secret like this from an innocent. No matter how painful the child deserves the truth when the time comes" said Conan.

" I see... so, you are offering me protection and an identity until I give birth" said Vermouth.

"Yes" said Conan.

"But what do I get out of it?" said Vermouth.

" I promise as long as you do not kill or harm anyone I will not go after you" said Conan.

" You will have a week to say goodbye and no more" said Conan.

"I promise the same but your fake death will not be kept secret and will still forever hunted down by the FBI. Your fake death will only be known to the ones you know that we can trust and then the trust will be told" said Shuichi Akai.

" I am not happy with these terms ...But as long as neither of you two are after me. " said Vermouth.

"Then I am guaranteed to escape" said a smiling Vermouth.

Shuichi and Shinichi were not happy with this as it was an insult to the police, the FBI and everyone they knew. But they could see Vermouth meant it as a compliment which made them feel more uneasy than ever.

"Now I and other _members_ of the _Organisation_ will be hitting our latest target in two weeks' time in Edoka" said Vermouth.

"I believe you know already know him... _Kaitou Kid_ " said Vermouth.

" So, you will 'die' then at another Heist " said Conan sounding disturbed in by the sound of it.

"Yes, and I am looking forward to what you will have in mind " said Vermouth.

* * *

As she disappeared into the shadows leaving Shuichi and Shinichi with no idea as what they had just got into. Did he make a deal with the devil? Or not he was not sure but he knew for one thing it would not end well for anyone. But he did know that it would lead into the destruction of the _Organisation._ And would be the best and safest option they had. And looking at it, it was the only option they had that would not result in the death of many just like it had the last time.

 _Vermouth_ was now on their side or not all he knew is he wanted to protect the unborn child from harm and not have the same fate as Haibara and her sister had. And this is the only reason Shuichi had not shot her dead-on sight.

Kudo and Shuichi Akai had just left after telling me about _Vermouth_ being here and I can say without a doubt I am not happy about her being here and her being in Beika less than ten minutes from where I stay makes me shiver in fear.

The mere mention of her name makes me tremble but her being here had set me off into a panic attack. After just a month after the 'Blood Heist' and what the _Organisation_ had done makes my stomach churn as I cannot feel the guilt as I am just as responsible for each death as _they_ are for once being _one of them_. Because of my family's poison by poison and my legacy forever.

If Kudo had not had that nightmare than I knew for a fact that I and everyone I cared for in my new life would now be death. I or Kudo do not believe in the Supernatural or premonitions but when things like that happen you do not know what to believe. But no matter what I trusted his word and Agasa`s as they were like family to me.

Agasa had trusted me and brought me into his own home. He had been kind to me more than anyone has ever done and more than I would have thought of anyone to do thinking of my days with the _Organisation._ I taught not to take any hand outs and grew up not trusting anyone or receiving any kindness except from the one person I loved my sister. Still thinking about her made me saddened and want revenge. Even though I had a mother and father I hardly ever knew them but I knew they loved me and my sister Agasa was the closest thing I ever had in my life to a parent. And in some ways, it was the same for Kudo.

When I changed into a child my only hope that the seamlessly Detective Kudo Shinichi had fallen in the same fate as me I could on hope that. When I first met him, I thought he was not as smart as everyone thought he was and I was doomed. But when he did show his real intelligence he was far more than anyone had thought he was and kept surprising me in every encounter with the _Organisation._ I knew if it was anyone else then they would be dead a long time ago and I would be dead as well I was lucky I had him.

The _Organisation_ now thought I was dead and we had got away with it. Thinking about it I could now move on with my life and have the life I always wanted. But shaking my head at the thought of it Kudo was still in danger and he wanted his life back and he wanted to be with Ran. I owed him so much already because of me his life as Kudo Shinichi had been taken and now he was being forced to live as a child and I could see what a nightmare it really was for him.

The hero that he is would never tell anyone how he feels no matter what he is too busy trying to make everyone else feel safe and happy meanwhile taking on a responsibility even beyond the years of a teenager. He was taking on more adult roles than anyone I knew and he is the most selfless person I knew and I respected him far more than anyone and I would be willingly to die for him but he would not let that happen he has stopped me more than once. I am smiling at the thought of every time I thought we could never escape and would die but somehow, he will always see the way out not matter what.

So, Vermouth was pregnant in my own opinion she is lucky she is or I might have considered going after her. But I would never harm an unborn baby or would not have another child have the same childhood I had growing up in the _Organisation._ But I never promised her that I would not hunt her down and that is exactly what I will do when the business with the _Organisation_ is done.

She had given Kudo the location and layout of one the _Organisation`s_ bases and she promised that the APTX 4869 was there and everything that I would need to know to find the cure. I was getting closer to the cure that was true but I told Kudo nothing I did not want him to get his hopes up then crush them again. But with the real thing I knew I will be able to get a permanent cure and finally make him happy and smile a real smile. But making the cure would take some time even with the APTX 4869 it would take up to a minimum of three months and maybe more.

* * *

But the real question was -

" Haibara I know you like your life the way it is...but once everything is over with. I mean to say have you ever thought of taking the cure?" asked Kudo.

Thinking about what he asked me I never actually thought of it until now. In my life as Shiho Miyano I had nothing to back to and nothing to live for but the life I was living now I had everything I dreamed of. But if I took the cure I could go back to my life and start my skills as a scientist for the good of people instead of them being used for the purpose of evil. I could even join the FBI and truly take down the _Organisation._ But there was nothing I could do about that the now weighing the pros and cons I could only do it when I had the cure in my hand and know what I truly wanted.

But getting the actual APTX 4869 would be difficult and I have no idea how he was going to get that but he already had a plan in mind. He took the mysterious ring from Agasa`s hidden drawer and said he would be gone for a couple of days and would have his plan set up and the APTX 4869 would be theirs soon. He did not go into detail or say anymore just that he would fine and he would be safe.

I was not happy about the secret drawer turns out it was where Hakase is hiding all of his junk food and how he is cheating on his diet.

Kudo had told me about the drawer a month ago as his apology for lying to me well he did not call it a lie. I am talking about my next-door neighbour who really was my sister's boyfriend he was really in disguise and I had not noticed at all. He had actually tricked me and everyone else he was really getting better at lying.

I was mad at him but him telling me but the drawer was his version of keeping the peace much like a bribery it had worked as long as he helped me with Agasa`s diet I guilt tripped him into helping. I already forgave him but watching him squirm and being uncomfortable made me happy.

And after everything that happened at the Heist and after he had to go to his own Funeral I could see he was starting to lose all hope and was struggling more than ever. I could no longer be mad at him and let him off with the hook.

"Hasake that better not be ANOTHER cookie you are eating" said Haibara.

She could see him nervously sweating and feeling guilty that he got caught as he put the cookie back.

I really just love to see him sweat if he just asked then I would let him have another one. Do they really find me that scary, I am not strong and evil as they all think I am. In fact, since I met them I have gotten in better terms more human, I have actual emotions now I feel guilt pain and happiness, you could say I am quite the softie now compared to my counter self and I am afraid that if I ever do take the cure I would end up like my old self/

Kudo had not put his lights off looking at my clock 02:30am he really needs to get more sleep, but he would not be at school tomorrow he would be gone where ever he was going to get the help he needed to get the APTX 4869. Since he was doing that there would be no point on working on the cure right now might as well get some sleep. And Kudo had been annoying me and could tell me was worried that I was not getting enough sleep. He really needed to stop caring about others long enough to take proper care of himself.

"Goodbye Kudo" I said quietly.

In the morning and would have school and the others would be happening a fake murder or death without Kudo he would help when he came back with new information.

And if I did make the cure there would be a plan set in motion I could already tell he had several plans in thought and he really did look hopeful with his victory smirk.

Did we all really put all of our hopes on the one person?

I am honestly surprised he has not broken yet as everyone has their breaking point and I have no idea what his will be and if he actually has one. But if he does break then we are all doomed. Yes, it is selfish of u but we all knew it and he did to. We were all depending on him and we were all grateful he was shrunk otherwise he would be dead.

Or if he did not follow _Vodka_ there would be a good chance that he would never have been involved in the _Organisation_ and _they_ would have gotten away with so much that it would be terrifying to think about.

"Good luck Kudo Shinichi please save me save us all" I said in a silent voice as I put the lights out and went to bed.


	7. 7

It took him longer than he thought it would but he tracked down Lupin and made a deal with him if he got the APTX 4869 for him and everything he needed from the Organisationbase and of course kept it a secret or they would be both dead. But we will get to that story another time.

All you need to know the deal was made and he would soon receive the APTX 4869 ant d the cure would soon be start getting made but no one but Shinichi on his side would know where and how it would get to them but all of Lupin`s crew would know but keep it a secret as well.

So, it would be ten days to the first _Kaitou Kid Heist_ since the ...well you know what happened the last time. It still gives Shinichi terrifying nightmares thinking about every single body he saw and Yoko and even _Snake._ He was not coping as well as he would like to he had to take sleeping pills that Haibara invented for herself that would stop nightmares. They would work 75% of the time but only work 50% of the time on him.

Walking back home from school he had a headache from the Junior Detective League as they had hundreds of questions to ask of where he was and why he missed school. And Haibara the little devil just sat back and let them because he would not tell her where he went all he told her she would receive the APTX 4869 and could take the time while waiting to relax and she did not like the sound of it. The girl never took a break honestly, she is just lucky she did shrink or she would have ended up having a stroke if she worked like this when she was in the _Organisation_. But the thought of it made him shudder an evil Haibara well more evil.

Walking home he could swear he was being followed and that is when he saw it. A Spy Dove, it was one of _KID`s_ Doves that was following him with a camera attached to its leg. And he recognised the Dove it was the one that _KID_ left with him at the Heist and he decided there and then. He put his arm out and the Dove flew onto him he was offering it a strawberry left over from his lunch.

The Dove landed on his shouldered and happy sat as it ate the strawberry out of hand as he petted it the Dove it started to chirp happily away. Now clearly ignoring the original job the Dove was meant to do. He ripped a piece of paper out from his Detective Book and a pen and started writing a note and replaced it with the camera.

"Now can you please go back to your annoying Master and give him this note?" said Conan

The Dove just gave him a weird look as if he did not know what he was talking about. But Shinichi knew better than that and he knew that the Doves were well trained to understand what he was saying perfectly.

"Please I will give you another strawberry" said Conan.

And the Dove nodded and took the strawberry then flew off as fast as he could be making sure he was not being followed.

He felt embarrassed was he just bribed or blackmailed by a Dove into getting what he wanted and what is worse he basically had a one-sided conversion with a bird. A bird a Dove that belonged to one of his well let's just call him that enemies.

He would have to wait until midnight to see if _Kaitou Kid_ had indeed got his note and if he would be meeting him here in the Kudo Mansion. He was alone tonight Agasa and Haibara where at one of Agasa`s friends he was another inventor and just as crazy, so they got along well. and Haibara went along because she was sure Agasa was using things like these to eat as much junk food as he wanted and with some little hints from Shinichi she sure as hell was going. Even though he may have manipulated both of them into going he wanted to have this meeting in privacy Haibara was still mad at _Kaitou Kid_ and the meeting would end with her shooting him. Shuichi Akai was away to tell James Black the truth about Vermouth they were all unsure about telling Jodie the truth because that could end up with her shooting Vermouth in ten day's time as well. He would leave it to Shuichi as he would give him the choice this time in telling the people he cared about what was happening.

* * *

Conan had disappeared for a couple of days he had seen as he was hacking the school registration he checked it once a week making sure the little Detective was doing alright. But reading all of it he was not doing well as he read the teachers report. It looks like he had perfect grades in every class that had not surprised him but the amount of days of school he had missed was in fact he had missed more days of school than Kaito himself had since started being _Kaitou Kid._

He read on further and apparently, he did not know this until now but Conan was not living with the Mouri family anymore but he was living in the Kudo Mansion that belonged the deceased Kudo Shinichi he shuddered at the thought of it. He was living with the current Tennant of the Mansion and he was now the boys care taker.

He then hacked into the Mouri family to see why Conan had left and he was shocked to find out that Mouri Kogoro was gravely ill and could possibly die. And that was probably the reason why he had to leave because he would have to be taken care of and a child would just get in the way. But looking at the latest test results he was doing much better and the Doctor thought he was much happier in his foot notes.

He decided it would be best to send out his spy Doves for a while as he had school to go to and plan his next Heist making sure this time nothing bad would happen. He would make sure as hell nothing bad would happen ever again.

No one blamed _Kaitou Kid_ for all the death but he knew it was his fault that it happened in the first place. But someone let it leak in the FBI that _Kaitou Kid_ had helped the FBI in taking down the Terrorists. They soon found out that it was a fan of his that worked in the FBI agent was new and thought he deserved the credit.

Even though he knew he did not deserve the credit but Tantei-Kun and the others did, the news did make everyone feel better and calmed the entire population of Japan down. It even made Nakamori hate him less and surprisingly Aoko was hating _Kaitou Kid_ a lot less and she may even be turning into a fan. He gleefully thought spinning around of his chair smiling.

* * *

"BAKAITO"

He heard the scream, scaring him making him fall off his chair and onto the ground face flat hurting himself painfully.

Aoko stood outside his front door screaming for him because he was not answering the door and she was waiting for him to walk to school together.

"Ahoko you idiot" screamed an annoyed Kaito out his bedroom window.

"Oh, Kaito are you ready yet?" she said sounding innocent.

"I will be in five minutes" said Kaito pouting.

"Okay then I will wait here quietly " said Aoko.

He was just shocked 'quietly by ass quiet is not a word to be used by a Nakamori' he thought as he was annoyed.

He slammed his window shut scaring Aoko and making her jump which knew would happen as he started to laugh.

He was already dressed and ready for school. He was just getting his Doves ready to go and spy on a couple of people, he was hoping Tantei-Kun would be back.

School was boring that day the typical thing had happened he would pull a trick and somehow, he would be face planted with a mop. He knew it was better to get hit by a mop rather than a soccer ball the pain was far more and everlasting. He still got nightmares from those Hellish Soccer balls and might just end u bad as those, those _finny_ things.

* * *

When he got home he was surprised to see his Dove 'Tantei' was sitting on his desk he was still supposed to be watching Tantei-Kun (he secretly named the Dove after their first meeting) He looked at the Dove curious and started to talk to him as he put his arm out for the Dove to sit on.

"Hi Tantei" he said petting the Dove.

"What is that you have on your leg?" said Kaito

Tantei took the piece of paper of his leg and handed well using his mouth/beak to give Kaito the letter and gave him a look as if

"This is for you"

A look he would only get if he was getting a message from his mother and Jii, so he thought it could be from of them but it was not.

* * *

 _Dear Kaitou Kid_

 _Thanks to your curiosity I have found myself being followed by this Dove as you can see now by reading this letter that I have found out._

 _There is dangerous situation coming up and you will need my help and I know you will not take help from a Detective or believe I am only trying to help._

 _And I had no other way of reaching you other than this, so I have your camera. I have not looked at yet. so, the information that is on it has not been looked at just yet._

 _So, if you do not want be to stumble upon your Identity then you will come and meet me tonight. I suspect you already know where I stay so meet me there._

 _As my honour as a Detective I swear this is not a trap and it is best for everyone if you come and meet me alone._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Conan Edowaga_

* * *

He read the letter over and over again, he had just been blackmailed again by the same Detective and he had just comprised and gave the same Detective the proof he needed to put him behind bars. He wondered how well his father would do in this situation. It was embarrassing.

It was just after four o'clock, so he had just under eight hours to get ready and to get there to see what the little Detective wanted otherwise he would been out of his identity. He was surprised the Detective did not already know who he was already and that he was not caught already but shoving the thought to the back of his mind.

He still had to get his revenge against the little Detective not for knocking him out again, he now knew how every member of the Taskforce felt. But for the fish incident even though it was not directly his fault it would never would have happened if he had not knocked him out.

Looking at his watch it was nearly midnight either _Kaitou Kid_ would be on the dot making his ever-grand entrance or he was going to be late.

* * *

"Hey Tantei-Kun watch where you point that thing" said _Kaitou Kid._

He was standing behind him and he could practically hear the smile on the thief`s face. He had made it right on the dot making his entrance in a puff of smoke which he was now choking on.

"You know second hand smoke can cause cancer" said Conan annoyed.

'Why did he always have to use the smoke' he thought.

"Sorry about " said _Kaitou Kid_ sounding guilty.

'He is delicate when it comes to death, especially when it comes to by the sounds of it causing it' Shinichi had though as he accidentally stumbled upon new information on the thief.

" I was just joking" he said trying to listen the mood.

 _Kaitou Kid_ just smiled and messed his hair up annoying him but he was happier he could see that. He was rather an easy person or easy-going person in his real identity he could not just stop his Detective reading skills. He mentally kicked himself to try and stop him he did not want to scare the thief off.

" So why am I here Tantei-Kun ? What is so important of all people that you have to blackmail your friendly Gentleman thief" said _Kaitou Kid_ bowing.

" Your about to be targeted again by the _Organisation_ at your next Heist" said Conan subtlety.

"I see..." said Kaitou _Kid_ hiding his face in the darkness and just showing a hint of shock in his voice.

" And...I think _they_ may be planning on framing you for murder" said Conan.

" I would never ever take a life" said a screaming and sounding hurt _Kaitou Kid._

" I know that but I think you had the right to know. For your honour as a Gentleman thief and all " said Conan.

" Well thank you for the news Tantei-Kun I am truly grateful" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Oi wait up there's more " said Conan chasing after a fleeing _Kaitou Kid._

 _"_ Huh...I am listening" said _Kaitou Kid_ sounding interested.

"Well..." said Conan as he was going into much detail as he could but was interrupted by _Kaitou Kid._

"But first tell me Tantei-Kun where do you always get this information? You are a great Detective no doubt but it is impossible to get the information like this without the _Organisation_ finding out" said _Kaitou Kid_ demanding to know.

* * *

The thief was now closer to him than he deemed comfortable making him feel unease and uncomfortable. Deciding neither ever to tell him the truth on how he got the information and why would be a rather long story and would rather not discuss everything with the thief right now. Maybe one day when everything is over he would consider to tell _Kaitou Kid_ everything but right now would not do either of them any favours. So, he would tell him as much as he could without the thief getting suspicious or far too noisy like he was.

"I get my information for ex- _members_ from the _Organisation_ " said Conan confessing.

"What?" said an angered _Kaitou Kid._

" I know what you are thinking right now that I cannot true the two sources of the information but they have very good reason for helping me" said Conan.

" _They ..._ There is not one but _two of them_ " said a shocked _Kaitou Kid._

 _'_ Shit I let it slip now he might go realise and go after Haibara' he thought feeling guilty.

"Yes, and that is all I will say on the subject" said Conan.

 _Kaitou Kid_ looked defeated and unsure what to do or say he just stood in the darkness in silence looking at the full moon that was shining on him. He was now looking at the room they were in and was curious by the room.

" But you can't cancel your Heist if you are thinking about it" said Conan.

" I do not intend to Tantei-Kun I want to catch _them_ just as much as you do " said _Kaitou Kid._

"Good" said Conan.

"But tell me Conan ('He is using my name that is never good' thought Conan searching the room) why exactly are you after the _organisation?_ I know you already to know most of my reason for going after _them._ Tell me what is your reason?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"..."

* * *

He honestly did not know what to say or do at this question. He was unsure what to say as he stood in shock silence trying to not show his shock and was still a little confused to be for sure.

"Tell me" _Kaitou Kid_ said a little more demanding hitting his fist against the table.

Shocking himself and Conan, making the little Detective jump in fear from the thief's sudden burst of anger.

"Tantei-Kun I apologize I did not mean to" said _Kaitou Kid._

" It is ...fine" he said feeling rather guilty.

" They took something from me and I want it back. I will say nothing more on the subject" said Conan walking anyway with his hands in his pockets.

"Kudo Shinichi?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"..."

Conan flinched at the sound of his own name but would say no more but he knew the thief had got the answer he was looking for or what he thought he had.

" Be on your guard and there is more going to happen than you think" said Conan.

" What?" said _Kaitou Kid._

" Well if everything goes according to plan...Just do not listen or believe everything you hear on the news" said Conan.

"mmmmmmmmmmm" said _Kaitou Kid._

" It is best I do not know your plan or you know mine" said Conan.

"Yes, god forbid we actually become friends" said _Kaitou Kid_ laughing.

"Yes but...we were never truly enemies" said Conan.

"Were?" said _Kaitou Kid._

They both paused.

* * *

"Tell me are you, I this a goodbye?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Well?" said Conan.

"When are you planning on leaving Tantei-Kun?" said _Kaitou Kid_ sounding upset.

"Honestly I may or not but it is likely the end of the school year" said Conan not looking the thief in the eyes.

"And do you want to leave?" said _Kaitou Kid._

 _"_ With all my heart " said Conan.

"But..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" I will miss thing yes like Ran, the kids and even you but it is for the best and myself that I leave and as soon as I can" said Conan.

"..."

"Here is the camera, don't worry I did not look though tempted I did not" said Conan putting the camera into the thief's hand.

* * *

Kaito was shocked and saddened by the thought of Conan Edowaga leaving and no longer being in his life. He could no longer see his life without the boy he had come to see as his only equal and the boy he saw as a brother leave.

As the camera was put on the table he took it quickly and grabbing the Detective hand he brought the Detective in for a hug. Shedding a tear and trying to hide it as he was hugged back by the Detective, who he knew now cared for him.

He would be losing his Detective but it sounded like he was going to a lot safer and a lot happier. But he could also tell he would never see or hear from him again and this could likely be the last time they spoke like this because the next time they would be in the same place the _Organisation_ would be there, lurking in the shadows waiting to kill him and Conan would be there to protect him this time.

Well there goes his chance at the next _Kaitou Kid._

He thought laughing at the idea that he once thought the Detective would ever take on an alias or be a criminal. He was good at his job as Detective but him keeping a secret identity would be nearly impossible.

Impossible, Right?

He asked himself if it really possible he was not sure anymore. He would have to do more research on the Detective find out more about him. In all honesty, he did not know a thing about him. Him before he came to live in Beika in Japan.

Nothing else was said or done _Kaitou Kid_ had left in silence their farewell was sad but it felt right but unfinished.

Conan took off his glasses and said

" I Conan Edowaga may or not ever see you with these eyes again but one day I will see you again but as the real me. The one who will take down the _Organisation_ even if it kills me"

No one was listening or would ever hear Shinichi`s words but he would forever remember making this pledge.


	8. 8

The next few days to the _KID Heist_ turned out to be blissful as Conan and Ran started to talk and hang out again. It started when she came to the Kudo Mansion to try and apologize to the Kudo couple but she was far too late when she arrived. And she was rather shocked to find that Conan was now living in the Kudo Mansion and was not living with Agasa like he had originally said he was almost everyone thought he was but he was not.

Ran was not happy that his parents had already left but he made the excuse that they were unable to cope living near or where their son lived. Looking at Ran she did feel uncomfortable in the Mansion herself and she looked like she was almost agreeing to the idea. Ran did always feel others pain and was despite being quite a strong and independent person she was not as strong emotionally as everyone would think. She was really an over sensitive person and many people would hate something like this in someone they knew but Shinichi himself was one of the things he loved about Ran. As it made her into the great person she was and such a good person. And the person he was desperately in love with and was fighting his way back to her.

But could he and Ran really get together now? He after all was thought to be dead and 'buried'. Would she be able to forgive him for _everything_ he had did and would he honestly tell her _everything?_ He knew she deserved the truth but did she really deserve the pain that comes with it. Because I know the pain is far more worse than the actual truth, the thought of taking 'Conan' another person away from her is making me think of myself as a killer.

He soon would be getting his body back well hopefully, after all there was still the chance that something that could happen because something always did get in the way. But what would he actually do once he got his life back? Would he Kudo Shinichi rise from the grave and be able to get his life back to normal. But he really knew everything would be different no matter what. Wold be really stay in Japan? Or go live with his parents in Japan because he was truly missing them and has not had any real time normal family time with them in years. And was starting to miss feeling like a normal teenager.

Ran was now walking through the library reminiscing about the good old days and she was looking happy about it as she cried happily. She was looking at all the mystery books and 'oh fuck' she was getting closer to the desk and the books. Where she originally met Conan Edowaga if she seen them there was a good chance she could put two and two together.

* * *

"Hey Ran do you want to watch a movie?" said Conan a quick as possible and a little too loud.

"Sure Conan, Sonoko wants to go the cinema anyway. Do you want to come?" said Ran hopeful.

"Yeah sounds fun" he said a childish like fun voice.

He really did not want to go to the cinema with Sonoko but he really wanted to cheer up Ran. She looked like she was coping much better now and he really did miss her. So, dealing with Sonoko would be worth it and sometimes she could be tolerable or even some times likeable. After all she was spending most of her time and effort making sure Ran was ok and was being a really good friend to her, a much better than he was ever to her.

Sonoko and Makoto soon arrived at the Kudo Mansion, this was Makoto`s first time in the Mansion and like everyone he was shocked and fascinated by everything he saw.

"So, the brat is living here now" said Sonoko wandering the library.

"Yes, I am and I am right here you know" said Conan.

Now he was regretting it he sounded really sarcastic and far too like Kudo Shinichi would have. Now they were looking at him in shock and Sonoko just looked annoyed. But Ran started to smile and look happy, she hugged him and then went off to the bathroom for a moment of privacy leaving Conan alone with Makoto and Sonoko.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

There was yet another explosion at the Agasa Household and this only scared Makoto because this was his first experience at hearing this and feeling the ground beneath his feet shake. He jumped in the air sending his glasses flying on the ground and he crash landed on them and breaking them into tiny pieces falling to the ground like rain as he put them on or tried to put them on.

* * *

"Whaaaat what was that?" said Makoto scanning the room.

Conan and Sonoko just sat on the couch bored and fed up they already knew what the noise was and what it meant.

"Oh that! That is just Shinichi...that is just Agasa who lives next door, you know the little stuck up girl the little brat here hangs about with. It is her grandfather or guardian I don't really know and do not care" said Sonoko sighing.

"Do you think they will be ok?" said a worried Makoto.

It was question that was asked far too often and the explosion was rather small and well it was expected.

"Well if you are worried why don't you check? And it will be a great opportunity for you to meet them any, be the great saviour I know you are" said Sonoko.

This made Makoto go ready in the face like a complete tomato, he just nodded in agreement with her and left with the subtle hint of embarrassment and awkwardness in the air. Little did he know he would spend the hour or maybe two moving lumber trying to help the Doctor and he in her own special way getting ordered by Haibara. He really was a pack mule of moving stuff.

Shinichi could start to smell something at that moment the smell was coming from the kitchen and someone was cooking. By the smell it would be Ran which meant she would be a while because by the smell she was cooking his favourite meal.

Which meant he would be left with Sonoko for the mean time because she never liked cooking and well she always made a mess and he did not want his kitchen to set on fire by some Sonoko freak accident.

* * *

'Oh, shit no way she did not just plan' Shinichi thought he was now looking at Sonoko and he knew instantly by the look he was getting from her that his suspicions.

"Tell me brat why have you being lying to Ran about your whereabouts during the 'Blood Heist'?"

"I don't know what you mean?" said Conan in a childish like innocent voice.

"Really!" said Sonoko rolling back her eyes and grinning.

"So, you are telling me you willingly gave up the chance to battle my _Kid-Sama_ because you were feeling sick?" said Sonoko.

"Ok I lied recently with everything that happened before...I have well, I am scared of heights and did not want anyone to know the truth. You won`t tell anyone the truth will you please not tell anyone pleeeaase" said Conan pleading in his most child cuteness and adorableness he ever pulled off yet almost crying.

Sonoko looked guilty at this moment and looked embarrassed then just walked away grabbing a book to cover face.

'Few' he mentally relaxed as he could still feel Sonoko`s eyeball on him watching his every single move.

* * *

 **THUD**

Sonoko slammed the book she was holding full force onto the table making Conan jump as he was no longer paying attention to her.

"Then tell me Conan why have you been avoiding Ran? " said Sonoko

She was not going to let this go and she really had an axe to grind with me well both of my identities and was taking it out on the only one she could. I know she cares for Ran and has been using all her time to help her grieve but it has never occurred to me, anyone or even herself that she had not grieved properly. She was too busy and now the emotions were now beginning to go to the third stage of grief anger and bargaining.

He felt guilty Sonoko was and is his friend, he was too busy and ignored her. He was ignoring how she could feel and he wanted to help her as he could feel the guilt sinking in.

" I remind her of Shinichi and I thought it would be best if she had some space " said Conan.

Best to admit some of the truth because he was not lying at this point because he did remind Ran of Shinichi because he was Shinichi. It really was all just one big headache thinking about it.

"Well I guess you do kind of remind me of the Detective Geek" said Sonoko almost smiling at the thought of it.

"But if you think you will doing it again " said an angry and threatening Sonoko.

"then you are dead wrong, you are the only reason she has been smiling all day and I will not let a brat like you destroy that happiness. So, you got it Brat your soul purpose in life is to cheer up Ran" said Sonoko.

"Yes" said Conan nodding.

* * *

Sonoko was smarter than he first gave her credit for and she did seem a bit more suspicious than before and now more than ever. This is how I must make people feel how ironic he thought rolling his eyes at the thought of it and almost smiling.

He hugged Sonoko and she actually hugged back he offered if she ever needed to talk or any help just ask or give him a call she really needed someone and help. No one can handle the much stress and just walk away unharmed or scarred in some way. He was just glad that Sonoko had Makoto and he was happy someone would be with their soul mate and have their happy ending in some way weird way they were perfect for each other.

Makoto and Ran arrived at the same time for lunch as it was being put out in the Dining Room. All four of them sat and enjoyed the meal as they talked and had a laugh at each joke they would say, it was the most fun they all have had in a very long time.

They were now off to the cinema to see a new movie it was a kid's movie and he was not happy about it. It was Peter Pan the boy who would never grow up. It was an animation type of film and he really did not want to see. But clearly, he could see that both Ran and Sonoko wanted to see it themselves but were far too embarrassed to go by themselves, so that is why they brought Conan Edowaga a child well that is what they thought.

They both looked extremely excited and as he was looking at the other people in the theatre he could see most of them were children, excited and happy for the film to begin. The others were their parents how looked like they were dreading it and a few teens with what would their siblings desperate to see the film as well but too ashamed to admit to liking it. There was some adult in the theatre too that did not have any children with them and they were all mostly fan boys a lot of them dressed up or wearing t-shirts for their hero. There were some normal adults there to but were hiding in the darkness trying not to be seen and the rest just did not care.

Makoto and Conan had to the same expression on their face boredom and defeated because they knew what was coming and they knew they would have a headache afterwards with all the screaming, obviously he was wandering had Sonoko dragged him to films like this all the time. He was only there to cheer up Ran especially after the guilt trip Sonoko had sent him on.

* * *

As the lights went out Conan lay his right arm lazily onto the arm of the chair and he ended up putting his chin into his hand. He was bored within five minutes of the film he already figured out the plot and the film was rather an insult to him as it he was a boy who was desperate to grow up _again._

At the side of his eye he could see that Makoto was also sitting in the exact same position as he was and he looked back to see the identical look they were both giving.

Sonoko and Ran were in too deep into the film plot and were unaware of their surroundings, as like everyone else in the audience they were standing on their feet and beginning to sing along and do a childish dance. They both were horrified and terrified that they might be made to dance. So, they both signalled the same look to each other.

* * *

"Toilet I need to go to the toilet" said Conan doing a dance that looked like he was desperate.

"Brat!" said a glaring Sonoko looking annoyed.

"I will take you Conan" said Ran.

"NO that is ok I will take him you know since it is the men's room" said Makoto a little too loud.

"SShhh"

"SSShh"

People were saying in the audience.

Conan just smiled and nodded in agreement.

And not giving Ran the chance to react Makoto grabbed Conan and bailed out the theatre. They both could feel the glaring audience of jealously of escaping and disapproval over the noise.

As soon as the doors were closed they both took a deep breath into relax and Makoto put Conan onto the ground. They were finally free and happy about it. You could not hide the large smile on Makoto`s face you could tell he was far happier than Shinichi himself was and was cover his entire face. Conan just raised his eyebrow giving him the look 'really!' and just went red in the face from embarrassment.

"Do you really need to go to the bathroom?" said Makoto.

Now thinking about it he actually did need to go as he has not been in quite some time and he really needed to go as he saw someone drinking a large cup of coca cola.

"Yeah I do" said Conan and bolted to the bathroom in a rush.

Five minutes later he came out the toilet and was now calm and relaxed.

"So, you want to head back in?" said Makoto sounding disappointed.

"Makoto?" said Conan.

"Yes Conan?" said a curious Makoto.

"Aren't your eyes hurting?" said Conan.

"..." said Makoto with a confused look.

Trying to wait for him to catch up but he did not so he would have to guide the conversation.

"Well you see when I break my glasses and watch Television my eyes start to hurt and because the screen is all blurry it also gives me a headache. So, I was wondering if the same thing was happening to you" said Conan pointing to his glasses.

"Yeah...you see" said Makoto but was interrupted by Conan.

"So, it would be best if you do not go back in and watch the film. And I do not wish to leave you all by yourself because I do not like being by myself so it would be best if we just sat out here for a while" said Conan innocently.

Makoto looked bewildered but eventually the idea did click in his head as Shinichi could see as he was nodding his head to the idea of it.

* * *

They decided to sit down in the restaurant that was in the cinema they basically wanted to meet the girls as soon as possible hoping they would not notice that they were still not there and gone. But they both knew that was a lie they were telling themselves but they at least had an excuse to go with, well hopefully.

They ordered food and started some little conversation and then go into deep conversation on things they liked and disliked. Shinichi did like Makoto but as he got to know he did not give the guy enough credit than he originally did and they did have much more in common than he thought they did.

They were both getting tired of talking and Conan decided he wanted to read the book in his bag and so did Makoto. Conan was reading 'War and Peace' and it turned out so was Makoto as Conan looked over the table to see the same book in his hand. They both had old books that looked like the book had been read several times and you could see cracks in the back seeing was an original copy. Another thing they had in common.

But Shinichi pretended he did not noticed and just began to read his book, he was at the last page when they heard a burst of people coming through cheering and talking about the film. They both looked at each other and ran like their lives depended on it and made it on time to be right beside Ran and Sonoko. It looked like they did not notice that they did not return that is until they made it out into the cinemas parking lot.

* * *

"And where did you two go?" said Sonoko sounding like a disapproving mother wagging her finger.

They both just stood frozen scared of Sonoko as they could feel the burning aura coming from Sonoko. Both now sweating like the where in a sauna in hell.

"Sonoko you didn't even notice they were gone" said Ran.

And that is how Ran got the three of them all to go deadpanned in the face.

"Err that is not the point" said Sonoko.

"Makoto could not see the screen and he did not want to upset you by saying he could not go but he only wanted to make you happy" said Conan whispering into Sonoko`s ear.

* * *

Sonoko seemed pleased with this and linked her arm with Makoto and happily walked away with him, this was not a lie because it was actually the truth because he really did not want to hurt Sonoko`s feelings.

They left in a car that was picking them up and Conan was dropped off at his house leaving him to be left alone again the giant Mansion he grew up in but now it just felt lonely and made him feel even more isolated than ever.

Shuichi was with his sister Sera he had finally told her the truth and she was happy but made. He was just glad she was out the country when she found out the truth about him being alive and he suspected she knew more but he trusted her so live and let live.

He was sitting in the library now reading another book Peter Pan as for fun we loved reading. And ironically recently was reading books that were similar to his life more and more. He ended up falling asleep reading the book.

Somehow, he woke up in his own bed confused and wondering how he got there. He was still tired and confused he could smell bacon and mindlessly walked into his kitchen to his shock and horror he was looking at his mother.

* * *

"Morning Shin-Chan" said Yukiko Kudo.

"Mum...what are you doing here?!" said Conan he was now fully awake.

"Silly I am here to make you breakfast" said Yukiko.

"..."

He just stood with his mouth hanging open and he knew he was never used to his mother antics but he was really surprised.

"Where is dad?" said Shinichi searching the kitchen for him.

"He is at the police station filling in forms. Don't worry he will be back soon" said Yukiko not looking at her son just continuing with her chopping.

"Ok then... I will just take a quick shower and get dressed then I will be back down for Breakfast" said Shinichi truly confused.

"Ok Shin-Chan we will be waiting" said Yukiko in a cheery voice.

As he came down the stairs he could hear his father's voice he was really here and they were about to have an actually breakfast together like a real actual normal family did every day. Something was off, something had happened. Maybe someone had died or worse! Whatever it was he was extremely paranoid the last time they sat down like this was when they were telling him they be going away travelling for a while but they never truly returned.

He sat down to see his father was reading the newspaper and had not yet noticed he had just sat down.

"Dad?" said Shinichi.

* * *

Yusako Kudo jumped in the air dropping his newspaper in his slight panic. He was startled because he realized he was now moving quieter than normal. Also, he was a lot smaller than he usually was because he was tall enough to be seen over the newspaper creating a shadow making him being noticed.

"Good Morning son" said Yusako.

Silence was brought between father and son as they stared at each other not blinking an eye. But the silence was breaking by breakfast arriving.

"Breakfast is ready" said Yukiko.

She brought out three plates of breakfast smiling. It was a full English breakfast and it looked delicious and she handed a small cup of coffee to Shinichi just the way he liked it. It seemed surreal as if it was a dream or a nightmare or something like that. It was as if his parents had been replaced by aliens.

The television was put on as they watched the TV series Sherlock having a laugh and enjoying it. He noticed the glance his parents kept giving to each other and that they were looking at him. More like watching him like a Hawk. They were ignoring the fact that their son was also watching them as if it was never happening.

He could no longer take the strange and awkward feeling in the room and decided to get straight to the point.

"Has something happened? Because I have no idea why you my parents are here and you have not told me a single thing. And that is highly unlike you mum" said Shinichi.

"We have decided to come back this time it is permanent and I mean it this time" said Yusako still reading his newspaper.

"What why would you do that?" said a confused Shinichi.

His mother started to cry and she looked guilty unable to look him in the face. He then realized why they were staying and he put all the clues together. For a great Detective, he could be really clueless at times.

"Is this about what Ran said? Because you know she only said it out of anger" said Shinichi.

"That may be true Shin-Chan but after thinking about it. She was and is right we have not been the parents you deserve" said Yukiko now sitting down.

Yusako put his newspaper down and started to talk.

"Thinking about it son you actually did die that night and that is quite a trauma to go through and the many more that has happened ever since. We could have helped more and maybe you would even have your body back by now" said Yusako.

"..." Is all he could say.

"But..." said Shinichi.

"You do not blame us in fact the only one sees responsible is yourself and the _Black Organisation._ But we have your parents do not see it that way" said Yusako.

"Look enough with the self guilt trip. I am truly happy you are I am but things are about to happen and I need you two far away as possible so it will be able to work and I can't have people being suspicious as why Kudo Shinichi`s parents are around" said Shinichi.

"Shin-Chan" said a distraught Yukiko.

" Haibara will be developing the cure very soon and I will have my body back. A plan is being set and the _Organisation_ will be soon taken down and I can have my life back" said Shinichi.

"But you don't know how you want to live your life once you get it back? Do you son" said Yusako.

"Yes" said Shinichi.

"And you need the time alone with your friends and with Ran to figure this out but you need space as well" said an understanding Yukiko.

His father left him alone with his mother sensing he needed to talk to his mother.

"Mum do you think Ran will be able to forgive me for everything?" said Shinichi.

" I do not know honey. I do not honestly know. But I do know that she loves you" said Yukiko.

"..."

"So, you have decided to tell her the truth?" said Yukiko.

"Everything" said Shinichi.

Yukiko dropped the coffee cup that she was nursing and it crushed onto the ground but she ignored it as she was sitting in shock. Shinichi just started cleaning up the mess his mother made letting her process everything in.

"I will tell her everything that happened and then I will make my final decision" said Shinichi.

"But..." said Yukiko.

"Look if everything turns out for the worse I will not tell her. I have gone through several ideas and conclusions of how it will go and honestly I now know if cannot predict what will happen" said Shinichi.

Yukiko hugged her son and cried as this was the closet they have ever been.

"But can I come stay in America with you and dad for a while afterwards? After letting everything settle and giving everyone the space they will need" said Shinichi.

"No, I will not let you" said an angered Yukiko.

"But" said Shinichi.

"No buts, once this mess is all over we are coming back and we will be living like a regular family. Do you understand me?" said Yukiko.

"Yes mother" said Shinichi.

She left the room leaving him alone.

* * *

He was smiling he had successfully cheered her up. But the thought of having his parents back _forever_ was terrifying and was giving him a headache just thinking about. But he really did miss his parents and really once this was over he wanted more of a normal life as a teenager that he has missed in his life.

He wanted a break from everything. He loved being a Detective but he was getting tired and could see himself talking a vacation from a while from being a Detective and just have a semblance of a normal life. Or maybe just maybe give up being a Detective and start a new career path.

He really loved it but he had seen too much and been too much already. Everyone has a breaking point and he could see he would be reaching his every soon. He already walked away scarred mentally and physically but he wanted to walk away with his sanity full in check, he was surprised he had not lost it yet. He could tell everyone else had thought the same thing and was worried about him. Which made him feel even guiltier and he did not want this life anymore.

All he knew is that he wanted to help people and that is what he would do with his life until the day he would die.

He spent the next few days with his parents they were saying goodbye to Conan Edowaga because it was likely they would never see him again. And the next time he would see them he wanted to see them as Kudo Shinichi their son.

Now it would be two days to the Heist and almost everything was set in motion.


	9. 9

It was the night before what could be his potential last ever Heist because tomorrow night _they_ would be planning on getting rid of him for good and he was more never more nerving racking than before. Because what had happened at his last Heist and did not want to relive anything like that ever again but he would have to if wanted to bring Justice to his Father`s killers.

Besides this time, he was not alone, this time he had Tantei-Kun on his side or was it really that he was on his side? The boy had the FBI working with or for him he was not completely sure yet which one it was.

All he knew that tomorrow night might be the last time he would ever see Conan Edowaga and that they will never do battle again and he was missing this already.

It was almost midnight and everyone was asleep and he was wondering if the little Detective was too. Well since he could not sleep and had nothing better to do than wait so he decided he was going Tantei-Kun watching. It was not stalking or spy it was keeping an eye out for his favourite Critic/Detective.

He decided not to wear his _Kaitou Kid Suit_ and just wear a disguise.

"Now what kind of disguise would fool Tantei-Kun?" he said talking to himself.

He was still planning on his revenge for knocking him out and for the fact that he was "attacked" by a dead fish not that Conan actually knew about his fear of fish because if he did a long time ago he would be in handcuffs by now.

* * *

" _KID_ why are you dressed as Santa Claus" said Conan sounding annoyed.

"HO HO I do not know what you mean little boy I am Santa Claus" said Kaito nervously.

"Idiot do you really expect me of all people to believe in Santa Claus!"said Conan.

"As expected from you Tantei-Kun. I applaud" said _Kaitou Kid_ actually applauding.

* * *

Kaito was shocked what kind of kid does not believe in Santa Claus he believed in Santa until he was eight years old. And the boy was just six years old and thinking about it now this was really a bad idea. As he was starting to sweat because the custom was really heavy and the house was hot inside.

"Let me guess you did not bring you own suit" said Conan grinning.

"You can borrow some of m... of Shinichi`s that are still here" said Conan.

He was shocked by the kind gesture and did not notice the slip up. As he was being lead to a wardrobe full of clothing that would be perfect size for him. He felt guilty for now he was wearing the clothes of the deceased Detective that he 'borrowed' his identity causing a lot of problems.

" _KID_ are you finished yet" said Conan knocking on the door.

This brought him out of his trance and he put the thought to the back of his mind. He was now wearing a simple pair of jeans a t-shirt and a green hoodie and sunglasses. He could not find a single hat in sight, so the hoodie would have to do for now. He did not want to walk to the street wearing a Santa hat that would just bring in more attention to him.

"Ready" said Kaito as he walked out the room.

He was met with a pale Conan who was staring at what he was wearing and had no idea why he looked so shocked.

"Tantei-Kun?" said Kaito.

Conan flinched at this and snapped out of whatever kind of shock he was in.

"I am fine...but if you need a hat Mr Kudo has some in his closet. In fact, I will go get you one" said Conan zooming away fast as he could.

"Of all things to pick he had to pick the one that..." said Conan.

Conan was talking to himself and he did not mean to ease drop it was too interesting and the Detective barely ever lost his cool. Looking through the crack in the door. 'Crap he saw me' He backed away panicked as he was met with an angry glare.

* * *

Then he was handed a hat he did not look at the hat he was too startled in case he was hit with a soccer ball. He put the hat on as Conan walked away to the down stairs acting as if nothing had happened.

"You know children should be in bed by now" said Kaito trying to break the ice.

"Well that means you should be as well" said Conan.

man he really hates being called or referred to as a child. But what makes it worse he thought as me as a child.

"I am not a child" said Kaito putting his hand out showing the height difference between them.

"Ok you are not a child" said Conan.

"Thank you" said Kaito.

"But you are a 'kid'" said Conan joking.

He feels off his seat at this moment. He just looked annoyed because he was right because it was part of his name and he was still in school. And everyone that he knew still thought of him as a child.

* * *

"So, you could not sleep either" said Conan.

"And what makes you think that" said Kaito.

He received a deadpanned look for this.

"It really does not take a Detective to figure this out" said Conan.

Well he was sitting there in the middle of the night and he had a Heist planned and had to get ready for it and sleep was an essential part of it.

They ended up playing chess and both were evenly matched after playing several games. Conan had lost by one game. He wanted to play cards but the little Detective refused thinking he would cheat by the fact he was both magician and a thief. He acted as if he was insulted by this but he really could not blame him for thinking that because he was already thinking of away to cheat when he offered to play the game.

Tantei his Dove soundly flew and landed on Conan`s shoulder.

"Can you please ask you Dove to kindly get off me" said Conan sounding tired.

"Tantei come here" said Kaito.

The Dove flew to him but looked sad apparently the dove took a real shine to the Detective even thought all Detectives were meant to be his enemy the Dove took a shine to the boy. Just like he did oh how ironic.

"You named a bird after a Detective" said Conan shocked.

"Yes, quite the Detective you are. And apparently a thief as well as you have stolen my Dove`s love that is meant to hate all and I mean all Detectives" said Kaito.

The two of them just burst into laughter at the both of it of what he had just said.

"So, can you tell me what will be happening tomorrow?" said Kaito.

Conan paused for a moment.

" I am going to help someone getaway and fake their death" said Conan subtly.

"What?" said Kaito.

He was really trying to process this new information but he could not. I mean how is it even possible to fake one's death?!

"Look it is getting late or I would say early. It would be best if you went and got some sleep before the sun comes up so no one will see you coming or going. Beside I need to sleep as well. Come in the same way you came in" said Conan.

He looked at this watch it was almost four o'clock. He just nodded in agreement.

"But next time you can just knock on the front door otherwise my friend might shoot you dead thinking you are a killer" said Conan being dead serious.

"See ya Tantei-Kun" he said making a puff of smoke and disappearing.

He got half way when he realized he did not get his revenge on the little Detective and decided to let it go. Then he had the song "Let it Go" stuck in his head as he walked home singing the song. It was sad to admit he knew every single word to the movie but he was not ashamed to admit that he had went to the cinema to see the film and loved every minute of it as he started doing a twirl.

* * *

 **CRASH**

He crashed into someone sending them both to the ground.

" I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" admitted Kaito.

He got up to help the lady he had accidentally knocked down and froze for a second he had recognized her from somewhere. She was young no more than thirty, she had the blondest hair he had ever seen and beaming eyes. She was beautiful true but she sent a shiver down his spine the moment he saw her and looked into her eyes.

"Oh, that is alright Kaito no big deal. I was in a rush as well" said the woman.

"Oh, that's ok then" he said relieved putting his hand through his hair nervously.

"Wait you said my name, who do you know who I am?" he said suspiciously.

"Chris Vineyard" she said introducing herself.

"I well, my mother knew your father in fact she was one of his students for disguise and she taught me everything I know so I just couldn't help myself. I am a curious person" said Vermouth.

"Oh, you knew my father" he said sheepishly.

"Oh yes in fact you might remember another student of his Yukiko Kudo" said Vermouth.

* * *

He was thinking back to the Funeral and then he remembers her name in a memory "pretty old lady" he shivered at the thought of it. He knew her and forgot she was beautiful and scary and she barely looked like she aged a day. Thinking back as well he could not think how much he looked like Tantei-Kun had looked now and one-day Tantei-Kun could look like him. the thought of it was eerie and surreal.

"Yes, I remember but she kind of scared me" said Kaito.

"Let me guess you said something about her age" said Vermouth.

"Yes ...how you know?" he said pausing.

"Because that is just like her" she said laughing.

This sent shivers down his spine. He could tell there was a double meaning to what she had said. And his brain was telling him to run but his body could barely move and he was too stubborn to move anyway because it is not every day he meets someone how knew his father.

"Look at the time I have to go" said Vermouth looking at her watch walking away.

"Oh, and please tell your precious Tantei-Kun that I may not need his help after all. So, the deal is off for now" said Vermouth.

"..." said Kaito.

"But please watch your back I would not want the son of my favourite teacher killed simply because he is playing dress up. So, I owe it to your father to warn you" said Vermouth.

Kaito was shell shocked standing still his world was spinning he was not sure what was happening now.

" _Snake_ has a sister her name is _Cobra_ and she has it out for you. After all she blames you for her brother's death" said Vermouth.

" I am not to blame for his death" said Kaito not caring anymore.

" I am not blaming you at all in fact I am congratulating you on your success" said Vermouth clapping.

* * *

He was not happy about this.

" I did not want him to die" said Kaito.

"But you are not saddened by his death" said Vermouth.

He did not like what she was implying he did feel horrible that _Snake_ had died but he was too afraid to admit he was actually happy he was dead and did not feel sad that he died, only that he died in such a horrific way and no more.

She was smiling now because she could see what she had said was true and the made him hit a nerve.

"Don't be so hard on yourself only one person I know that would feel guilt over someone who would kill their father or say them and that would-be Kudo Shinichi!" said Vermouth.

This angered him she was talking about the dead Detective but he could see there was another meaning by what she was saying.

"And what do you mean by that?" said Kaito trying to bait for information.

"Interesting! " she said as she paused and smiled.

"So, you do not know the truth" said Vermouth.

"What truth? What are you talking about?" said Kaito.

"Ah that would be telling" said Vermouth slyly.

" A secret makes a woman, woman" she said Winking.

"But please tell Edowaga that _they_ are getting suspicious about the whereabouts of Cool Guy. I have done the best I could but... _they_ are extremely paranoid right know and are looking into everything. But for now, he is safe" said Vermouth.

"..." said Kaito.

"You're one of _them "_ said Kaito.

It was not a question but a statement and he knew right know he could be dead but was unsure because he was going to play messenger. This could be the only reason he was alive right now.

"That correct _KID_ " said Vermouth.

"I am sorry about your father that I got him involved. So, I owe him so much more, I would not be the woman I am if it was not for him. So, for tonight I will try and protect you as much as I can" said Vermouth.

"You what?" said an angry Kaito.

"Be quiet or you will wake the neighbours" said Vermouth in a quiet voice.

* * *

Instinctively Kaito looked are his surroundings he could not see anyone and looked back to see the woman was gone.

He went straight home to bed. He was tried and needed as much sleep as he could because tonight he would need as much energy as he could because he was never this angry at the _black Organisation_ before.

The female _member_ who called herself Chris Vineyard had taken disguise lessons from his father and she was obviously now using those skills to help _them._ He felt betrayed, angered and hurt that his father's skills were being used for evil purposes for killing and such. Instead of fun and entertainment.

He had learned one more thing about his father's murder that day. He had discovered how his father's identity would have been found out. It was not when he was _Kaitou Kid_ but somehow when he was Toichi Kuroba. He did not know how but he was sure this was how he was discovered.

The _woman_ seemed like she did not mean for him to die that could only mean she wanted him to be recruited by the _Organisation_ and therefore it was her fault that they found out the truth. Did she really feel guilty or was this more of an IOU?

And what was she talking about Kudo Shinichi for? And who was this cool guy?

He had an idea in his head but he could not see how it was possible and shoved the thought in the back of his head because the thought was far too hopeful.

All he knew was Conan knew far more than he originally thought and was keeping many more secrets from him that he dared to like and he was going to find out.

But he would also have to warn the boy before the Heist obviously faking the persons death was going to be that _woman_. And now the plan was off. He was unsure what would happen now.

And was beginning to wonder if he would like to see the sun rise the following day because this could really be his last Heist.

He was doomed.

He had no plan and no thought of action.

Only to go with his plans already.

There was a new Sniper and of all people it has to be _Snake`s sister_.

His enemies kept growing.

Someone else knew his identity but would she tell?

And would she keep her promises?

And what else was she hiding?

And what was this link to the Kudo family?

All be knowing his he could only rely on himself and Jii. and one other person.

* * *

"Please save me Tantei-Kun I am relying on you. Please do not fail me now" he said.

He fell asleep dreaming of his father. Having memories of him and what his life could have been like if he never died.

Even though it was just a dream he did not regret a single bit because it was a gift and it made him truly happy like had not been in a long time.

If he was to die he knew he would be with his father and this made him happy.


	10. 10

It was the afternoon around one o'clock when he got a phone call waking him up.

* * *

"Hello" said Conan still with his eyes closed.

"Hi Brat you going to the Heist Tonight?" said a hyperactive Sonoko and loud too.

"Sonoko?" he said still trying to wake up not fully aware of what was happening.

"Because if you are that is great it is not one of my uncle`s Heist but he is helping with the security and it is actually his best friend that the Diamond or is it a Crystal? I do not know anyway Ran is coming to so you have to come as well. Makoto will not be there so he wants you there as well to catch _Kaitou Kid_ because he is jealous. Most people would hate their fiancé would be jealous but I loved it because it shows how much he loves me and worships me. So, we will be able to get in plus Nakamori actually wants your help Brat so as long as you are there we can get in so Brat you are going or else I will tell Makoto. So, we will be over at seven to pick you up in the limo. I can't wait so excited do not be late." said Sonoko.

"Bye Brat" said Sonoko.

She hung up.

* * *

"What?! Hello" said a tired and confused Conan.

Sonoko had talked far too fast and he was now looking at his clock his alarm was scheduled to go off in two minutes but he was woken by a rambling Sonoko. He grumpily walked down the stairs into the kitchen making a cup of coffee to waken him up he was still tired. Since being in a child's body meant he had to get more sleep but he would not get back to sleep now. So, he would just have his lunch now instead of breakfast as he yawned drinking his coffee thinking of what would happen that night.

"Tantei?" said Conan.

The Dove Tantei somehow made his way through the Mansion and into the kitchen where it landed on his shoulder giving him a note from _Kaitou Kid._ The Dove was now chirping away happily wanting to be petted by him and he did. He gave the Dove a strawberry as he took the note that was meant for him.

* * *

 _Dear Tantei-Kun_ (thinking did he really always have to call me that?)

 _I wish I was writing to you with good news but sadly I am not._

 _After I left your house last night I was met with a member of the Organisation._

 _Unfortunately, you already know her as Chris Vineyard and I suspected she was the one who`s death you where planning on faking._

 _And she knows of the previous Kaitou Kid`s Identity and I suspect she knows far more which means you know more than you are telling me Tantei-Kun._

 _She does no longer need your help she told me to warn you that and the deal was off.]_

 _Someone named 'Cool Guy' you have to warn him that Organisation is suspicious about his whereabouts._

 _Also, they have a new sniper and what makes it far more worse is that it is Snake`s sister her name is Cobra and she is out for blood mainly mine._

 _This Chris Vineyard said "A Secret makes a woman, woman"_

 _The Organisation has been paranoid and she is warning mainly_ _you_ _of this trying to save your life. She scares me and this does not happen to me so be warned this situation is far more dangerous than we originally thought._

 _I will not try and stop you like last time because that did not end well but you will have my protection in some way so be warned._

 _And try not hitting me too hard with your soccer balls I know we have to battle to make it look good and so we can catch them but be careful._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Kaitou Kid_

 _*Kaitou Kid Doodle*_

* * *

Ok so Vermouth knew _KID`s_ real identity and where he lived. So, she did know far more than he thought and as he thought she would not be going along with his plan like he originally had thought. But the news of a new Sniper this was not good and what makes it worse she was _Snake`s sister._ But he thought there would be a Sniper anyway so he would be being having to adjust his plans a lot more than he thought and he would need the help of his contacts. Plus, _KID_ was getting paranoid so he would have to deal with this quickly as possible and try get him to quit if he could but he knew that would not happen so he would have to go a long with the full plan after all.

* * *

 _Dear Kaitou Kid_

 _Don't worry I will deal with it and already have a plan ahead in case there was anything that would get in the way. But tonight, try to hide in the shadows as much as possible and do not use your glider until the very end when I talk to you. And please stop calling me Tantei-Kun just call me (_ he hesitated for amount almost writing the wrong name) _Conan but obviously in public call me Tantei-Kun making mistakes with the wrong name can make such a mess_ (He was thinking about Hattori)

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Edowaga Conan._

* * *

He attached his own note to the Dove and petted him sending the bird flying away as he followed it to see where it came in but it was far too fast and he had lost it.

"WAIT Sonoko and Ran are coming" said Conan.

He was now fully awake and had just realized every word that Sonoko had said. This was not good and he had not thought of them going but now he would have to spend time with them or Sonoko would get him killed in some way or form.

"Ug this is not my day" said Conan.

Well he was going to deal with Sonoko he was already starting to like her anyway so maybe he could have fun after all for the time being he would have fun.

* * *

By the end of the night the Black _Organisation_ would think that _they_ had killed someone else and _they_ would drop _their_ guard and _they_ would now have a week point that they could crack and be able to get their shot. They would be able to contact Hidemi Hondou/ _Kir_ and from there they would be able to take down the _Organisation_ for good.

The plan was good and would keep everyone safe and _Vermouth_ had honestly thought she had _everyone_ fooled but she had not. She was not really pregnant but she honestly thought she was because there was a murder in England and she was the one that did it she had killed a female _thief_ that Hakuba had been chasing but he did not get his chance after all. The _Organisation_ was really going after all the thieves in the world and he was betting that she was one of them. But he knew that she thought she was pregnant because a company there is currently being sued for flawed pregnancy kits that say you are pregnant when in fact you are not.

So, she panicked and quickly flew back thinking she was and was her way out of the _Organisation_ he knew for quite some time that she wanted out for her own free will but honestly would not know what she would do with her free will. She was far too dangerous to be left alone and she would be taking down along with _Organisation_ he had already made the ONE exception for the _members._ And that was Haibara and she had changed gradually she was also a victim of the _Organisation_ making him think they could be or had been others just like her in the _Black Organisation._

But he could not dwell on that and try to get all of _them_ arrested and fairly charged with what _they_ have done and find out exactly every single detail even the smallest thing they have done and give everyone the peace that they all have wanted.

The _Organisation_ was really killing all the infamous or would you call them famous? Thieves in the world were currently an endangered species and dying at that. He did not like thieves but at least they have a code of honour that they lived by. so basically, right now at this time he was the new protect of all the thieves in the world so tonight he would protect _Kaitou Kid._ He had already warned Lupin that he and his gang were in danger so they were in currently in deep hiding and only stealing less and less, let's face it all thieves are adrenaline junkies. As were a lot of Detectives he himself is one and would be getting the same rush tonight.

So, he made his phone calls and got everything ready for tonight he was ready he knew he would be one step closer to defeating the _Organisation._ But _Kaitou Kid_ would not be happy with his plan one bit but he would just have to deal with. then he would have to deal with _Kaitou Kid_ and what will be a mood swing.

He had only heard _KID_ angry once at him and that was across the phone he did not see him angry and was not going to like seeing that. But it would be interesting to actually shock the thief and truly surprise him for once.

Well right now Haibara was going to kill him for what he was going to do tonight and he knew it was stupid and dangerous but it really was the best option for everyone. But is going to be painful as fuck but was so worth the bruises and pain.

He got everything ready and made sure that Shuichi Akai took it with him and that everything was safe and secure. He was back to wearing his disguise and would be there tonight doing his job.

He spent the rest of the day doing the rest of his training with Akai he was getting far more better than he was a year ago in protecting his self than ever. He would need these skills when going into battle and should have a long time because if he did he probably would never have been turned into a child. But you cannot change the past as much as you want to and he had come to accept this.

* * *

"You do know this plan is insane" said Akai.

"Yes, I do craziest yet" said Shinichi.

"But the last time you said this that I got this face" said Akai chuckling.

They were now closer than ever and Shinichi had considered him a mentor and a brother. He thought of him as the best shot of taking the _Organisation_ down and is one of the only reasons the FBI got this far. And the only reason everyone was currently alive and well.

They both also shared the same bound of faking their death and lying the ones, they loved. His sister and other family members were mad at him of course but they were also happy he was alive and had forgiven him. This is what made him decide to tell Ran the truth if he could face it then he should too.

Aka soon left and Subaru Okiya soon appeared in front of him. He heard the limo approach and heard Sonoko screaming even before she pressed the buzzer to be let in.

"Hey Brat you ready?" said Sonoko holding the button in.

"..." Is what Subaru had said.

Conan just pressed the button to let them in to stop the headache that would come if he did not.

After Ran had one for 'her' little chats with Subaru Okiya about taking care of Conan Edowaga they soon left and for the first time he could swear he saw a nervous and sweating Shuichi Akai and he could not help but chuckle just a little.

Watching everything blurring as they limo passed he was more nervous than ever than he had ever been but he was ready to go and would use this as his shield to get ready for tonight.


	11. 11

There were thousands of fans here excited and chanting for _Kaitou Kid_ this was the biggest gathering of people in Beika anyone had ever seen. _Kaitou Kid_ was planning on stealing the Pupil Ruby that was now located in Teitan High School it was donated by the friend of Jirochiki Suzuki but he wanted to rename nameless. The ruby would be for the student who would make the biggest difference at the end of the school year.

It would be hidden in one of the student's lockers and would be hard to get at as now it was being guarded by Nakamori`s Taskforce and men that belonged to Jirochiki Suzuki. He had made the plan to catch _Kaitou Kid_ so automatically it would be hard to get at.

They made copies of the ruby and they were specially made by Agasa so it was also harder to tell which one was the correct one. There were also more lockers and they had been electrified at touch being regenerated just in case. Plus, each one was being guard by a taskforce member and one of Suzuki`s men who were ex marine. All of them were wearing body armour and bullet proof vest just in case everyone was still a little paranoid. And of course, they wearing gas mask they had finally learned something. All the vents were sealed shut and I mean every single one of them with a blow torch.

There was Helicopters in the sky making it impossible for _KID_ to be able to use his glider and the roof was being guard another lesson they had finally learned. Outside there was an electric fence everywhere and would shock you unconscious and it had already had to several over eager fans.

They would be used bullets but they would be rubber ones for the safety of everyone and they would only bruise and not kill. But the bullets were also laced with a sleeping powder they wanted _KID_ to know how it feels.

Outside and inside the place was light up by several lights so if _Kaitou Kid_ appeared you would be able to see his face and the place was boiling hot so much that the latex masks would melt and it was genius way of thinking about it.

But inside the lockers they would be freezing ice cold and you would need to be warmly dressed to be able to even touch them or your fingers and hands could freeze. Also, when you opened a locker a special type of paint would be automatically thrown at the person who opened it. And they would have micro Nano bots in them that would go into your skin and would leave a GPS tracker so you could automatically be followed.

The place was going to be _Kaitou Kid`s_ hardest theft yet that is what everyone had thought and they could see no weaknesses in the plan.

They even got the _KID Killer_ to come just in case of the impossible because _Kaitou Kid_ was the impossible but

 **What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?**

And that is what they both were.

But the question is which one is which?


	12. 12

So, today's Heist might not be as easy as he first thought it would be but it was far too late to back out now. And there was no way he would let Suzuki win now because it was basically his show it may not be his ruby but was definitely his show, though thinking about it might actually be his and he is just lying to cover his tracks. The man might blame himself for what happened last time and he is just making sure everyone is safe and by the looks of it he sure did. gulping at the thought of it h might just lose tonight after all and it looks like it could be the most thrilling and surprising night ever.

Listening to the crowd of fans chanting his name and the pictures and poster he could not just helping but giggle at the mere thought of all these fans his ego was now getting bigger just like the smile on his face was.

* * *

"Your ready young master for anything this time?" said Jii.

"Yes, I am " said Kaito.

"Beside I like to improvise" said Kaito grinning.

He loved the dangers of the unknown and was excited for it. Any time Conan Edowaga was at a heist or a Detective he had always had to improvise. And all his Heist with Tantei-Kun were always his best and biggest.

But it always left bruises because at all the Heist there was always something flying whenever it was a soccer ball or scarily the thought of it people. And he would always have to run for it, thinking about the time he had to run in the forest for over an our he had lost all the weight he put on eating chocolate for a whole month.

The only time he saw that he really deserved to be hit was when he thought the girl was actually a boy. He was still not over that and he did deserve being hit for being a pervert stripping a girl into her underwear. He was picturing her now and he did not like the thought of that slapping his hand with both his hands. "Arrgg" He was NOT a pervert he so was not. But if Aoko ever found out he would be sleeping with the fishes and the thought of that was scary.

"OK Poker Face Poker face " he said to him.

* * *

The only way in was wearing a mask and he had already been in disguise. He was the Limo Driver and the driver was currently taking a nap in the boot. He smiled at each person that got into the Limo and tipping his hat to hide his smile. He loved doing this Suzuki did not even notice as he was screaming in the back about catching him. Nakamori really was a bad influence on people at yelling at him and turns out it was genetic to his daughter, if ever meet a Nakamori ear plugs is a good thing to wear and a lot of paracetamol tablets are really a good idea.

Well he was done and quickly made his exit to meet up with Jii.

He was humming the song Poker Face by Lady Gaga has he roamed the corridors of the school getting everything ready. He was smiling again because he was happy and wanted to do this again but this could be his last he could feel it and wanted to make it his best yet. He did not know that he was dancing but he looked brilliant as he was sneaking through the corridor doors.

* * *

 _He put his gas mask on._

"Ready Jii" said _Kaitou Kid._

 _"_ Ready Young Master" said Jii.

It really was too hot in here, he stopped to gather his breath and wait. The power was cut off but quickly went back on making the lights shine even brighter than ever. Even making it far hotter as the temperatures was now rising like a sauna. And the lights just kept shining brighter than ever.

"Well things are about to get hotter in here" said _Kaitou Kid._

The lights were far too bright outside blinding all the Pilots making them have to move so they could see again.

"There is _KID_ " said a fan.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was seen flying his glider as they Helicopters moved making it possible for him to get through. _Kaitou Kid_ was flying away from the school.

"Thank you for the Ruby Inspector" said _Kaitou Kid._

They all could see a shining ruby going from _Kaitou Kid_ as he was getting away smiling and laughing at the police.

"Get him" screamed Nakamori.

The Taskforce and Nakamori ran in rage and power as a team to catch him as they followed the glider throughout the town of Beika knocking everyone that got in there way and nearly falling over each other was hilarious. As they were followed by a herd of screaming fans following them the Taskforce was lost and separated in the crowd of fans moving towards the glider they were moved without having to move a muscle.

"Idiots they always fall for the dummy" laughed _Kaitou Kid._

He was laughing as he watched most of the Taskforce leave and he was still left with Suzuki`s men and the ones inside.

"Seriously why do they always fall for the dummy?" said _Kaitou Kid_ to himself.

* * *

The lights were going off now so it was his chance to quickly escape the clutches of Ran and Sonoko watching his every move. He did and there would be someone standing where he was when he the lights came back on.

He was running as fast as his little legs could carry him he was much faster than he was and was getting more and more into shape. Heists was something that he would have to brain and muscles at because at all of them he found himself running a lot or using his energy in sort of way.

 _Kaitou Kid_ right now would be trying to get the Ruby so right now he was trying to find his assistant they needed a little chat and fast if everything was going according to plan. He knew the _assistant_ was an old man and would always be close by because that is the way both magicians and thieves work.

Thinking about it he would be a getaway driver and knowing them the car would be a rare one but not too rare. But it would be definitely an eye opener they never did know the meaning of subtlety.

* * *

"Hi mister can you help me?" said Conan in a child like innocent voice.

This made the Taxi Driver that was leaning against the cab smoking drop his cigarette drop his cigarette in fright into a puddle. Making him mad and scared at the same time as he looked down to the little boy that was innocently staring at him.

"Are you lost little boy?" said Jii.

"No, I found what I was looking for" said Conan smirking and in a deeper voice.

"Really what is it? said Jii.

"You of course _Kaitou Kid`s assistant_ " said Conan smirking.

Jii automatically flinched at this.

"Don't be silly boy how can I be _Kaitou Kid`s assistant?_ "said Jii.

Conan just raised his eyebrow and gave the look that said 'really it is me'

He opened his mouth to begin to go into detail but was cut short.

"Are you here to arrest me? Or do you need something else?" said Jii.

"Something else" said Conan.

"..." said Jii.

* * *

They both stood in silence as they stared at each other nodding in agreement to talk.

"Look I need you to take _Kaitou Kid_ away again he is not going to like what is about to happen and he will try to stop it again" said Conan.

"But it never worked out well the last time" said Jii.

"I will only need him away none more than ten minutes and out of sight" said Conan.

"Why?" said Jii.

"For _his_ protection and safety will be granted" said Conan.

"Tell me what is happening" said Jii.

"The less you know the better" said Conan hinting.

"Denial ability" said Jii smiling.

Conan nodded.

"You know you really would have made a great thief" said Jii smiling.

"What?" said Conan confused.

"Nothing it does not matter" said Jii.

'Did everybody let things slip when talking to this kid' Jii thought staring at the boy as he left with his hands in his pockets heading in an unknown direction.

That boy can scare you by just looking at you because it looks like he is reading your mind. For such a small boy, he was good at what he does and was the best Defective he had ever met.

Thinking about the first time they actually met he was wearing a dress disguised as an old woman after Kaito had tricked him into wearing the bloody thing. And what is worse there was a photo taken of him/her in the telegraph wearing it and it was a bestselling newspaper as everyone wanted to know about the train going on fire and of course of _Kaitou Kid._

"Fuck"

* * *

He just realized one of the clues that Conan Edowaga was able to recognize him as he lit his cigarette up. He was smoking the exact same kind of cigarette on the train in fact he was using the same lighter and the exact same stick he used. He had stupidity smoke then and right now. But he might as well continue smoking because he would have to wait for the now.

He was really starting the like the little Detective he really was different from the other detectives namely Hakuba he had met. He was the only one able to defeat _Kaitou Kid_ and you could say he has defeated him several times already. He has also had the most chances in arresting them both but let them go and it was likely no one else would have done it. He could see why Kaito could trust him and was trusting him now.

He would follow both of their plans because now more than ever he wanted to protect Kaito and honour his past Master. He also wanted to protect the little boy but he got the feeling he did not need protecting and after meeting him he did not see him as a child and did not get that vibe from him.

Kaito was so going to kill him but he would like to think of it as revenge for making him wear a dress and pretending to be a woman. Kaito may love to dress up as anyone or anything but the mere thought of it made him embarrassed and go red. He would never live it down as he was still teased about it.

He quickly ran through the corridor no one could see him and he activated his dummy dispenser sending a lot of dummies roaming the halls making a lot of the worth begin to follow them.

As they got closer they could see it was a dummy and was laughing at them. It made them angry and unfocused as they could hear a rustling noise going from the dummy they got closer to see what it was.

* * *

 **BANG**

All the dummies exploded and they were all covered in paint covering them making them blind. They took off the masks to try and get the paint off as quick as possible but to their surprise they were met by a smiling _Kaitou Kid._

He made sure his mask was on and jumped down smiling of course he was happy and bowed to the taskforce.

"Nighty Night" he said smiling.

He dropped a giant sleeping bomb making all of the Taskforce members on the same floor fall asleep and they all fell to ground drooling in their sleep. They always looked happy and much happier when they were asleep and a lot nicer. But no less quiet as they talked in their sleep and made a mess.

Suzuki`s men were still there he had dealt with all of Nakamori`s men and just had to deal with the others and of course Tantei-Kun. Then the _Black Organisation_. But he was on a roll tonight maybe Tanti-Kun could not beat him tonight.

Time to go to the next part by getting rid of all the fakes because there was far too many and the one he stole from Agasa he could really not tell the difference between the real and a fake one he does great work, pity he does not work for them he thought.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

All the lockers began to shake and black smoke began to come out of them as you could smell the smoke in the enter school was now covered in smoking. The school alarm went off ten times louder than it would usually. Scaring all of Suzuki`s men making them jump back and getting shocked making them unable to move a muscle.

The lockers were no longer electrified and the electricity was no cut because of the giant shock. The corridor was now full of ice as the sprinkles came out with snow and it was snowing now. The snow melted with the heat making all the floors ice. He could not skate to save his life but he could skate so he was using his fire skates to skate on the ground melting the ice as he moved along but would be refilled seconds later with more ice. Making there no trail he was ever there making his smile even bigger.

* * *

"Now to get the Ruby" said _Kaitou Kid_ to himself.

He was searching for the locker that had nothing melting coming out of it.

"Bingo" he said.

He was now holding it in his hand and then he quickly checked it at the window. No nothing it was not Pandora but at least he had fun.

"Give it back _KID_ " said Jirochiki Suzuki who was standing behind him.

He was with Lupin his dog and Conan who had led the way.

He chucked it over to Suzuki who looked up catching it in his hands distracting him and Lupin as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dam you _KID"_ screamed Jirochiki Suzuki as he was holding a fake ruby that had _KID`s_ signature on it.

Conan was running after Kaitou _Kid_ but he slipped on some ice and went flying into a classroom and the door was locked behind him.

"Sorry Tantei-Kun but I have to go now" said _Kaitou Kid_ waving through the doors window.

He was trapped in the room alone, no one could see him or hear him. Everything was going according to his plan as he smiled and gulped as Haibara unlocked the door letting him escape and start the next part of the plan.

"Why do you always have to go for the roof ? Aren't magicians never supposed to repeat the same trick" said Conan.

He was surprised as could see the boy was already behind him and ready to battle. He had his glider ready to jump but it was time for his little chit chat with Tantei-Kun.

"You're getting faster Tantei-Kun you surprised me well done "said Kaito applauding.

* * *

But the boy seemed different he seemed more sarcastic and rather mean by the look he was giving him, he actually looked bored he felt insulted. And his smile was rather creepy he could not put his finger on it but there was something different about him.

"Just give me the ruby so I can go already" said Conan bored.

"What if I don't want to" he said teasing.

He wanted some fun but looks like I would not be getting any.

"Ok fine but only if you tell how you knew how I would come from this roof?" said Kaito.

He really had no idea how he knew how he had figured it out. They were standing on the old deserted part of the school where they could not be seen or heard. He would usually go for the roof that the moon shone in and there was no moon reflecting here.

He was only here because he had left his glider hear and it was not the best place to fly away but was actually the best place to hide out and he would have flown past the other roof.

Tantei-Kun was smiling and it was creepy far too creepy for him.

"It was not actually me who thought you would come here" said Conan.

"What?" said Kaito confused.

What the hell was happening?

He was gobsmacked.

"Then who?" said Kaito.

"You remember the name Cool Guy well he will b taking my place" said Conan.

"..."

"He is by far the best Detective I know. In fact, he planned everything tonight" said Conan.

"..." He was still confused.

"So, give me the god dam ruby already" said Conan scaring him.

He chucked the ruby over to Conan. He was inspecting it making sure it was the real one and it was.

Conan was now leaving and he seemed to not care about catching him or doing anything else tonight. He stopped at the door and looked at the other roof Kaito looked over as well he saw a flash of white and he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

He ran over to Conan.

"What is happening Tantei-Kun? he said sitting on the ground beside the boy.

"Well it is time for you go to sleep of course" said Conan smiling creepily again.

There was no way in hell he was going to be darted again just like the last time and he cover the watch with his hand. But for some reason the boy was still smiling at him.

He could smell it as the smell of chloroform hit him and a cloth covered his mouth he recognized the hand who the hand belonged to. It had belonged to Jii and he was being knocked out again.

And everything went black.

He woke up in the back of the car and jumped up ready to go after the white thing he saw because he realized what it was or rather who. It was _Kaitou Kid_ or rather someone dressed as him and he did not like this another fake lurking about but this time he could tell it was different and he was panicking now.

* * *

"Jii?" said Kaito angrily.

"Why am I handcuffed and tied up in the boot? "said Kaito.

He could hear him breathing and the smell of smoke coming from his cigarette.

"..." Jii said nothing.

"Jii?" he said more angrily.

"Well I listened to the Detective? "said Jii.

"What?" said Kaito.

"Well he wanted you out the way and we both know that is impossible" said Jii nervously.

"I am not" he said pouting.

But they both knew he was lying.

"So, are you going to let me out or what?" said Kaito.

"Soon I promise" said Jii.

" Well I am happy to know that" said Kaito smiling.

He was now standing behind Jii he had already escaped before he even started talking to Jii he was proud of himself using his Ventriloquist skills to good use.

"Behind you" said Kaito.

He made Jii jump in a state of panic.

"Oi quick get in the car" said Jii.

He raised his eyebrow there was no way he was getting in the car again he could be put to sleep yet again. Was this going to happen to him at all his Heists? he did not like the thought of this happening again but he had to hand it to Conan he managed to do it again.

What he said something about a guy named 'Cool Guy'.

"Young Master you are still wearing your suit" said Jii.

* * *

He looked at him and indeed was wearing his white flashy suit, hat and monocle he was an eye swore and could be seen at any moment. So, he got into the car knowing it was the safest option right now.

They were parked just outside the old building where they could not be seen in the darkness but they could everything else.

He could see the person dressed as _Kaitou Kid_ on the roof he was talking to FBI agents up there he was interested in what he was seeing for someone disguised as him he looked, moved and was an uncanny perfect fake of him he had ever seen.

Everyone looked like they were panicked and scattered across the roof. Then he could hear it. It was gunfire being aimed at everyone it was the Sniper he could see the red light was aimed at the FBI agent named Jodie.

Everyone else but her and _Kaitou Kid_ was left on the roof as the woman Chris Vineyard he could see ascending upon the roof. They were all talking it looked like a hostage situation and someone was going to die.

He could hear the bullet ready to aim and was shot _Kaitou Kid_ had jumped in the way taking the bullet straight to the chest. The woman Chris Vineyard was going closer to him and was now checking the body, he started to read her lips.

"No pulse. He is finally dead" said Chris Vineyard.

Then more shooting began aimed this time at Chris Vineyard hitting her and now aimed at the other Sniper. Chris Vineyard was shot but Jodie the FBI agent ran towards _Kaitou Kid_ to check up on him as she was crying. She managed to escape limping away.

Other FBI agents soon arrived and they were now arresting someone. They were all upset and angry.

But Kaito had no idea what just happened all he knew was that _Kaitou Kid_ was dead killed by a Sniper the _Organisation_ thought he was dead and _Kaitou Kid_ no longer lived. Another one killed by the _Organisation_ and he was not happy.

He was watching everything unfold with Jii beside him completely still they could not move while and after watching everything. It felt like eternity.

There was a knock on the window scaring him.

"Tantei-Kun?" said Kaito.


	13. 13

He had been in the FBI a long time living in America doing his job and he was proud of every single thing he did for them. He was one of the best agents in the FBI he was able to catch the criminals no one else could and he was a legend at the FBI. He was a trusted agent but no one liked him out of jealously. They all thought his ego was too big and that he may b good at his job but he was far too wreck less always leaving a trail of dead bodies behind him.

His name is Alex Wolf and he was now working on a special assignment undercover and in secret in Japan to catch a secret _Organisation_ of criminals and he would see this as his perfect chance to get the promotion he so desired.

Tonight, he was working at a _Kaitou Kid_ Heist but instead of catching the thief they would be working with him to lure out the _Organisation_. And what is worse they were actually working with the thief. They could not be that desperate, could they? But it was his job and he had to do what the Boss had told him to do.

He watched the Heist he would never admit to this, he would lie and would rather die but he found it rather entertaining and rather funny as he chuckled in silence covering his mouth. But now they would have to wait a while as they were waiting for the _Organisation_ to attack.

For some reason _Kaitou Kid_ would always go on the roof and check the thing he stole shining it up to moons reflection which he was now doing.

"He is on the roof now" he said into his phone.

* * *

Everyone was now gone all the fans left and the others were unconscious were all moved for their own safety.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was now chatting with the FBI agent Jodie Starling and were in deep conversation by the looks of it.

"They did not turn up tonight. So, I guess I will have to do another Heist and soon" said _Kaitou Kid._

He sure looked pissed that no one has tried to kill him tonight.

"Yes, well _Kaitou Kid_ I know you are only helping us to catch _them_ and you do not trust us to as well "

"Are you joking they already have people in the FBI before I cannot trust that you will keep my identity a secret " said _Kaitou Kid._

"But as far as well know there are none left they have all been caught" said Jodie.

"You may think that but keeping a secret Identity is something I am very good at" said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

 **BANG BANG**

Shots were being fired from an unknown direction aimed at the ground but not the FBI agents. They were all ordered to leave by Jodie who now had a red light aimed at her heart and a shoot ready to kill.

"Everyone leave now that is an order" said Jodie.

They all gave a look of disagreement.

"I said it is an ORDER" said Jodie.

That woman can be dam scary when she needs to be.

"Hey there is still the earpieces and a camera he can watch from" said an FBI agent.

They sat watching the video and watch everything unfold as they were literally glued to their seats.

* * *

"Hi _Kaitou Kid_ my name is _Cobra_ and I am here to like you" said _Cobra._

" _Cobra_? The name sounds familiar are you in any way connected to _Snake?_ " said _Kaitou Kid._

Cobra how now moved closer able to be seen by both _Kaitou Kid_ and Jodie but not able to be shot at as she was being protected by air vent.

She was not happy with the mention of the name and was surprised and shockingly angered by the mention of his name.

"He is my brother actually" said _Cobra_.

"And you have come here to take his place and lose to me just like him. Sorry but the Ruby is not Pandora" said _Kaitou Kid._

"NO, I have come here to kill you" said _Cobra._

"I don't understand. Are you here to avenge your brother because if you are you are going to kill the wrong person. Come on don't be stupid you do not want the blood of an innocent on your hands" said Jodie.

* * *

 _Cobra_ just laughed at her as if what she said was meant to have any meaning to her.

"My brother deserved to die he was pathetic and weak. He was an embarrassment to the _Organisation_ and he deserved everything he got" said _Cobra_.

"So, your brother's death means nothing to you" said an angry _Kaitou Kid_.

"Yes, well I am here also to reclaim my family's name and bring the respect and honour that it deserves" said _Cobra_.

"Your all monsters " said Jodie.

"Why thank you and I almost forgot that you were here" said _Cobra_.

This angered Jodie.

* * *

 _Cobra_ like this she loved making people feel small and liked making them feel like they were nothing a trait that she shared with her brother and throughout the family. They were a family of killers but everyone thought they were a family of army soldiers and honourable at that. But in reality, they did join the army for their training and to make a name for themselves. And it worked for all of them until _Snake_ her brother messed it up and everyone learned his real name making it possible for everyone to know their real business and she was not happy with this. And he still had his skills and made a new name for himself showing the new-found respect that he earned for the family again that is until _Kaitou Kid_ came along making her angry.

"Well let's get you out the way and then I can deal with my real job. You are just the distraction" she said smiling.

The red light was on Jodie again and you could hear the clip in the gun getting ready to shoot and aim. Everything went into slow motion as the bullet went flying at Jodie ready to kill.

But she was knocked to the ground by a white flash and she was knocked to the other side of the roof. The one who took the bullet took it straight to the chest to the heart and that is when everyone realized that it was _Kaitou Kid._

She was smiling now she had hit her target. _Kaitou Kid_ was a great enemy and would be hard to be no doubt but he was too soft and he would always and forever try and protect other which had led to his down fall. She had already planned ahead and made sure this would happen.

Now her back up was here to make sure Vermouth the sadistic killer and she was hated or loved by everyone in the _Organisation._ And she was in love with her and so was her brother another reason for her to hate him.

She walked over to the either dead or unconscious _Kaitou Kid_ she had her aimed at the female FBI agent. She was now checking his pulse and taking her time to make sure he was dead or alive. She could see the blood coming out now and the blood on Vermouth`s hands and she smiled she already knew the news.

* * *

"No pulse. He is finally dead" said _Vermouth_.

He made one more phone call.

"He is dead. I will send you the recording and _Vermouth_ has and will confirm it as well" said the man.

He sent the video the Boss making sure everyone knew that _three of them_ had successfully killed their target as _they_ had with the other many targets _they_ had recently targeted and killed. _They_ had not missed a single target but _they_ still had one or could say four. Lupin and his merry gang of thieves but they had disappeared into thin air and they could not be found by anyone or anything.

He was smiling now and he was making a name for himself already and he had just recently joined the _Organisation_ as a new _member._ And he found it easy and he loved everyone moment of it and would carry on doing both his work as a FBI agent and a _member of the Organisation._

She just managed to put her gun down when she heard the shooting it was aimed at Vermouth and she was being shoot at. She was hit and was bleeding she was not happy with this and began to shot back but whoever was shooting was far better than her or than she thought they would be the had shot at the lenses of the gun making it hard for her to aim.

The gun fire was making it possible for the female FBI agent to make it the dead _Kaitou Kid._ She was crying as she checked his pulse maybe she had not realized he was dead and just wanted to make sure, she had guilt and anger written all over her face.

She could not have aimed at her but she could protect _Vermouth_ as she took out her hand gun standing aimed at the other Sniper she began to shoot. _Vermouth_ was no longer being targeted she was bleeding in the leg and was liming but she was able to get away she was a happy bunny.

But know she was being targeted and was hit she was bleeding. But she was smart she was wearing a bullet proof vest and only her ribs would be bruised as she made her exit as she could hear as she counted the bullets shot the shooter would have to reload or use another gun now was her chance to make her escape.

* * *

 _"Vermouth_ and _Cobra_ were wounded so can someone please tell me how _they_ managed to escape?" screamed Jodie at the FBI agents.

As they watched the body of _Kaitou Kid_ being took away and all the evidence they could find finger prints and everything but they would not find any of them. They were all saddened by the loss and they saw it as their only chance at defeating the _Black Organisation_ their window of opportunity was closed and any and all chances they had died with _Kaitou Kid._ And they all knew it from that moment looking at the lifeless corpse of the one famous _Kaitou Kid_ was no more and they would be his Identity a secret.

No one touched the body but Jodie and the boss James Black as they moved it into the school hiding it from plain sight from everyone. They quickly cleaned up the blood and everything that proved he was there.

They wanted to show their honour at the same time as they all showed their respect but while one of them was secretly smiling.

"Right we need to get out of here quick" said Jodie.

Everything was back to normal it looked like nothing had happened that no murder had ever occurred but it had and they would forever remember it and they would hide it from the public and would avenge his death or they thought they would. So many declarations of this was made for every single death that occurred.

Everyone was beginning to leave and go back to their disguised lives and only a few remained left.

Jack Wolf was alone on the roof with another FBI agent who was dressed in a suit but wearing a dark coat with the hood up covering his face.

"Hey can you leaned me your phone I need to make a quick phone call. My phone is dead and my wife will kill me if I don't phone her soon" he said nicely.

"Sure, I will..." said Jack Wolf.

He automatically went inside his jacket pocket to get his phone when he immediately stopped and remember what was happening and went for the other pocket.

"You know that we were not supposed to bring our personal phones" said Jack Wolf.

"I Know that but you did" said the man.

"And what makes you think that?" said Jack Wolf nervously.

The man was now circling the roof getting closer to him more confident with every step and he could feel the smile and arrogance coming from him.

"Well there is the fact that you were just about to lend me your phone" said the man.

"That was ...just a misunderstanding" said Jack Wolf.

'Is he getting suspicious am I screwed' he thought.

"There is also the fact that there is a mole in the squad tonight and is the only reason _Kaitou Kid_ died tonight" said the man angered.

"And you just assume it is me because what I am new" said Jack Wolf.

"Exactly because you are new and the previous man that you were going to take over this _place was actually a close friend of your but was killed in action" said the man._

* * *

 _"My friend was killed and you are laming me for his death?" said Jack Wolf._

 _"I know you are and I looked into your records the fact is every time you got a promotion or new job someone was always in front of you and that person has always died. So sadly, before you say it is coincidence I investigated every single one and I have found the proof that you killed every single one of them" said the man._

 _"That is ridiculous " he said nervously and now sweating._

 _He could see the blue in the man's eyes and it made him stay still locked to the floor frozen. That one look and he knew he was caught._

 _"You have a signature like all killers like you and I found it. You always stab them in the back and then kill them" said the man._

 _"Well it seems like you have the proof and I can tell you have much more" said Jack Wolf smiling._

 _"But I am guessing you have not told anyone and by your late arrival you did not stop us in time" said Jack Wolf._

 _"..." the man said nothing._

* * *

Jack Wolf was now smiling and took his gun out of his pocket and aimed it at the mysterious man he did not know but had relieved his secrets. He was angry and ready to kill.

"You know you are right there is a mole in the FBI and it was hard to get one in after everything that has happened. But the mole will be not being arrested but he will be caught trying to escape and will try to kill a FBI agent and that FBI agent will have to fight back and have no choice but to kill him" said _Jack Wolf._

"And let me guess that FBI agent is you" said the man.

"Why yes you are quite the Detective" said _Jack Black._

He could feel the smile on the man`s face.

"What is so funny?" said _Jack Black_ demanding.

"Nothing...just remembering something" said the man smiling even more.

"Well Goodnight Detective" said _Jack Black._

"You can't shoot I already took the bullets out" said the man.

 _Jack Black_ looked at his gun chamber to make sure he was not lying and checked for the bullet there was indeed bullets inside it making him angry. But he was too late he was attacked wrestling with the man as the gun was knocked into the air. He took out his other gun but they were struggling with the gun in the air as they bullet were shot. He was knocked to floor and handcuffed by the FBI agent he was shocked to see Jodie Starling he was read his rights as he was taking away.

* * *

The other FBI agents had not in fact left but were waiting for him or them for his confession. He was caught as he was receiving the dirty looks from everyone.

"Why why did you help kill _Kaitou Kid_?" said a female FBI agent.

He knew that a lot of FBI agents were actually fans and was the only reason the FBI never went after him and had never been caught and was the reason they were working with him.

"Do I really need a reason " he said smiling.

"I did it for the fun" he said smiling again.

Mortifying everyone around him and making them unhappier about the death and angrier at him. And he loved every moment of it he loved the feeling he was getting from them and he loved that they would forever remember his name and face. He would be remembered forever as one of the people that took the life of the impossible to kill thief the _Kaitou Kid._

"He is right he had no motive" said the man.

It made him flinch and nervous hearing his voice no one had ever made him feel like this ever and he did not like it.

"He is nothing more than attention seeker and loves to bask in the glory of a kill" said the man.

" I am not" said _Jack Wolf_.

He did not like this man, this Detective because he did not like to admit it but he was correct. It was like he was reading into his soul and could see his heart like he knew everything about him.

He was silent and never answered back again as everyone could see what is true and he did not like it that kind of attention.

"Well like it matters _Kaitou Kid_ is dead and I refuse point blank to help" said _Jack Black._

"True but your phone call history will be a big help" said the man walking away with his phone.

He was now sitting in the back of the car.

He knew he was a dead man and would be either killed by the _Organisation_ and the would kill his family his wife and children. He did not love them but they were his cover and the only hop he had was that the children would day end up just like him and carry on his name and legacy.

He took out the pill he hid in a button of his jacket and began to swallow it as he could see the man staring at him horrified but he was too late.

"NOOO" he screamed.

As he was dying he recognized this man and would say his last word.

"Impossible" he said.

He fell to the ground and his last thought was of the man who he really was Kudo Shinichi and that he was alive. He then knew that the _Organisation_ was doomed and had been tricked but by how much?

He was no dead.


	14. 14

There was knock on the window scarring him the both of them.

"Tantei-Kun" said Kaito surprised.

He was surprised to see the little Detective and was now able to move from the shock. Conan Edowaga was now walking away from them as if he was to follow but he would alone.

"Hey Tantei-Kun wait up" said Kaito.

He ran as fast as he could be catching up as he clumsily got out of the car almost falling to the ground just getting out he wanted an explanation and was figured he was about to get one. Well he was hoping for one because he was not sure what the hell had just happened.

They did not talk and they were in silence as they were going away from the school now they were going towards the parking lot in the darkness. He was being led by a child and Tantei-Kun there was something off about him he could not tell what it was but he could just feel it in his gut.

They stood in the parking lot in silence as if they were waiting on something happening or waiting for someone. Then he heard the buzzing sound it was Tantei-Kun`s phone he was getting a text and was reading it. Kaito tried to read it but before he could the phone was flipped down. Why did Tantei-Kun have a phone that was probably older than him?

* * *

Conan looked bored as if he did not want to be there and just wanted to sit somewhere and be alone.

"Tantei-Kun who was..." said Kaito but was interrupted.

"He is not dead" said Conan in a bored voice.

"What?" said Kaito.

"Exactly what I said are deaf?" said Conan rather cruelly.

"I am going now just wait here" said Conan.

"Oi" said Kaito.

He ran after Conan Edowaga wanting to know what was happening and was met with a death glare scaring more than ever. That looked sent shivers down his spine making him physically shake and step back to where he was originally standing as he watched Conan Edowaga walk away with a bored expression look on his face. He was truly confused and scared at the same time.

* * *

"Hello _Kaitou Kid_ you can call me Cool Guy" said Cool Guy.

He was startled and jumped into the air landing on the ground somehow. This person voice he heard appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you alright? "

"Are you hurt?

said Cool Guy sounding really concerned.

"Mmmmm ffine" he said as the pain was going away.

* * *

He stood up to see a guy wearing as grey suit and wearing a dark hoodie covering his face and Identity.

The aura and feeling that was coming from this guy was bold and strong. He could tell that he was smart more than smart a genius maybe more than himself. He was an expert on disguises so he could tell that he was very young no more twenty may even younger. He was obviously Japanese and a local he could tell. The disguise was a quick one and put together in a rush as if he had no time to plan ahead.

They both were the same height and same body size. He could not see his face so he had no idea what it looked like but he had a feeling he had seen it before and was the same with his voice it sounded eerie very eerily familiar he could not put his finger on it but he felt like he knew exactly who he was. He was dying to know who he was and know more about him.

Dam that is who people must feel about me when they see me and well fucking hell it is just annoying.

* * *

"So, by what Tantei-Kun had said I am guessing you were the one dressed up as me?" said Kaito.

He put the pieces together because he was really hoping that no one died pretending to be him. And it was the only thing that made sense to him but not all of it made sense and he was about to find out why.

Cool Guy was going red in the face. From embarrassment or nerves?

* * *

"Yes, that was me" he said laughing.

"But why?" said Kaito.

"To fake your death of course. Didn't Conan tell you that someone's death would be faked" said Cool Guy.

" I am still confused" said Kaito.

"The _Black Organisation_ have been killing all the 'Gentlemen and Gentlewomen' Thieves in the world and all you thieves are basically a dying breed. They will not stop until you are all dead and this was the best way to do it" said Cool Guy.

"You faked my death so..." said Kaito.

"So, you would be safe..." said Cool Guy.

"What gave you the right to do that!" said Kaito angrily.

"Relax _KID_ only the _Organisation_ think you are dead and no one else. This way you are safe and you have the choice on whenever you want to carry on or not" said Cool Guy.

"What is the catch, there is always a catch" said Kaito.

"Do not be _Kaitou Kid_ for a while maybe that least three months" said Cool Guy.

He was about to say more but one of his Doves flew by him.

The Dove landed on Cool Guy`s shoulder and looked at him in the face.

* * *

The Dove was staring trying to look at him trying to figure things out the Dove Tantei was being true to his name. As he began to chirp happily he had figured it out and he was strangely happy with this. He wanted petted and he got what he wanted as he was being clapped he was chirping away happily almost smiling if he could. He then began to sing.

Kaito was fascinated by his Dove was with this stranger only his Doves trusted a select few of people and Tantei was acting like he knew this guy for a long time and trusted him. In fact, there was actually only three people THIS Dove trusted other than himself. And that was Jii, his mother and Tantei-Kun.

* * *

"So, I guess if my Dove can trust you then it means I will put my faith in you" said _Kaitou Kid_ bowing.

"But tell me how much of this was planned and how long?" said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

"From the very beginning" said someone from behind him.

He knew that voice and did not want to turn around as he could see Tantei fly away in panic in fear he would be eaten.

"Hello _Kaitou Kid_ " said Jirochiki Suzuki.

He turned around he was now staring at Suzuki with his dog Lupin staring at him and smiling as if he had won.

"I don't understand" said _Kaitou Kid._

Jirochiki Suzuki moved towards Cool Guy putting his arm across his neck in tight hold like a hug as if they had been friends a long time. And Lupin was on his legs jumping trying to lick Cool Guys face happily wagging his tail wanting attention.

Do all animals like this Guy? Kaito thought jealously.

At least the guy looks uncomfortable, yet he still calm and cool, weird.

* * *

"We tricked you _KID_ from the very beginning I have no friend that donated that Ruby and I was never here to catch you" said Jirochiki Suzuki.

He was gobsmacked as his mouth hang open.

"I told him that your life was in danger" said Cool Guy.

"And I owed you one for saving Lupin here" said Jirochiki Suzuki.

"You owed me?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Yes, and I am no longer in your debt _Kaitou Kid._ So next time we meet you will be in handcuffs" said Suzuki laughing as he walked away from Cool Guy.

"You did not need to" said _Kaitou Kid._

"But I did you may be a thief but you are a humble one when it comes to normal people. So, I owed you a life or a life" said Jirochiki Suzuki.

"Thank You" said _Kaitou Kid_ showing a real smile as he said it.

"But if you do figure out who this guy is I will owe you another favour. Maybe even pay for your Lawyer if you ever need one. Here is my card" said Jirochiki Suzuki handing over his card to _Kaitou Kid_.

Kaito just took the card and put it in his pocket.

He was alone again with Cool Guy and he could feel the tension again.

* * *

"So, you played me good from the beginning and planned everything" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Yeah sorry about that but was the best way to make it real" said Cool Guy.

" I am not insulting you but I am actually congratulating you on your skills I am impressed" said _Kaitou Kid_ clapping.

* * *

He just nodded nervously.

* * *

"But how did you know what I would do?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"I could not plan and anticipate all of your actions but I could plan ahead of how you would be trying and get the ruby" said Cool Guy.

"The Ruby, I see" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Yes, to break the fake ones you would have to use three elements" said Cool Guy.

"Cold, Heat and Electricity to destroy the fake ones. So, you planned for me to find out about them" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Yes, you are a thief after all and I thought it would interesting to use the same trick before but in a different way" said cool Guy.

"The Black Pearl" he said confirming.

"But I must say I was disappointed that you keep using the dummies all the time " said Cool Guy.

"Hey Mr Critic I do not insult you on your job" said _Kaitou Kid_.

They both laughed like they were old friends.

"But it is funny how Nakamori falls for the simplest trick" said Cool Guy.

"Yeah never gets old" said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

He liked this guy already and felt like he could trust him and wanted to help.

"Well that is enough of the chit chat" said _Kaitou Kid._

"..." said Cool Guy.

"Tell me Detective who exactly are you?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Just a humble Detective out to stop the bad guy" said Cool Guy joking.

'Okay so he imitating me I get it. He must be destroyed' thought Kaito.

"Ok your hilarious now I think we are done joking around and I want you to answer my questions. You owe since you used me" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Rather ironic that you do not like anyone pretending to be you" said Cool Guy.

"I will let you some things if you ask the right questions" said Cool Guy challenging him.

"Fine" he said annoyed.

"Who are you?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Pass" said Cool Guy.

"Fine what do I call you?" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"The FBI called me Cool Guy so let's just go with that" said Cool Guy.

" Have we ever met? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I..." he said but stopped hesitating looking at himself.

" I Cool Guy have never met you before" said Cool Guy.

He could tell by his voice he was telling the truth but there was more to it.

"Have you ever met the first Kaitou _Kid_ " said _Kaitou Kid._

"..."

"Answer me" he said angrily and pleading.

"Yes, I have but I did not know who he was at the time. I had just recently found out that I did years about nine years ago" said Cool Guy sounding sympathetic.

"Where is Tantei-kun going and why are you taking over?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Because...he wants to leave and be with his family. And someone needs to takeover it is my obligation as a Detective to help" said Cool Guy.

"Do you know who I am?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"No, I do not intent to find out that is basically everything on your Identity you need to know" said Cool Guy.

"When is Tantei-Kun leaving?" said _Kaitou Kid._

" I am not sure myself and neither is he but he will leave" said Cool Guy.

"Where is he going? And don't say home" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Pass" said Cool Guy.

"But" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Pass" said Cool Guy making it clear the subject was over.

"Mmmm" he said rubbing his chin trying to think.

" Will I ever find out who you are?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Pass" said Cool Guy.

"Why are you keeping your Identity a secret? " said _Kaitou Kid._

"Pass" said Cool Guy.

" Are you in danger or something?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"..."

"Look I more than anyone can understand keeping a Secret Identity to protect your loved ones and the hardship that comes with it. But you can trust me. I can help, I can keep your Identity a secret" said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

He felt like he could sympathize with this guy and he could understand how he felt because he did feel the same. And he wanted to talk to someone who felt the same as him. Someone who is in a similar situation as him, it may not be the exact same but it was the same way he would feel and have to act every day.

* * *

 _Kaitou Kid_ got closer to him and try to talk but Cool Guy instinctively stepped back several steps until he walked into a car.

* * *

"Look I trust you I do but I don't want to discuss my life and how I feel about it" said Cool Guy nervously.

"But why not you clearly need to talk to someone you look like you haven't slept in a week and you do not look well" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Look I am a Detective and you are a Thief we may have similar emotional states but you do not know anything about me" said Cool Guy.

" And I could say the same but you could read me just as easy" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Ok so it is settled and I am going to go now" said Cool Guy.

"Wait I am not done asking questions" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Ok fine shoot" said Cool Guy.

"Tell me what do you know about Kudo Shinichi" said _Kaitou Kid._

"That is not a question" said Cool Guy.

"Ok" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Can you tell me _everything_ and I mean _everything_ you know about Kudo Shinichi?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"No" said Cool Guy.

" I am going now, I can trust that you will keep everything that happened tonight to yourself, your mother and your assistant" said Cool Guy leaving.

"Hey I am not taking no for answer, no one will tell me anything apart from he is dead and was murdered" said _Kaitou Kid._

" Was his death covered up or something? "

"Did something else happen"

"What are you, Tantei-Kun and your FBI friends hiding"

Said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

"Pass" said Cool Guy.

He was holding a sleep bomb in his hand getting ready to use it and even kidnap the Detective if he had to get the information he needed to know.

"I did not want to use this but..." said _Kaitou Kid._

"Aaaargghhh" screamed Cool Guy in pain.

He collapsed to the ground in pain clutching his chest screaming in pain.

Kaito ran to him to try and help.

"Ssstay away from me " said Cool Guy trying to get up.

"No there is something wrong with you and you need help" said _Kaitou Kid._

" I will be fine it is just a little pain"

"Yyyyoouu can go now "

"Aaarrgghh"

he said and screamed in pain barely able to see each sentence.

"No, I am taking you to the Hospital right now. You look like you are having a heart attack" said _Kaitou Kid_ concerned.

"NO HOSPITALS" screamed Cool Guy.

He was amazed the Detective was able to scream so loudly and it was clear he had used up all his energy. The Detective was slipping in and out of consciousness so if he had to he would force him to go to the Hospital.

He had never witnessed someone in so much pain and never seen an illness look like this. He was now beside the Detective he could hear his heart beat was moving over a hundred beats a minute and his pulse was racing.

His skin felt and looked like wax as he could feel who clammy and see the sweat drip from him. He was shaking and in pain. He looked like he was about to die. He felt like he was on fire when he touched his forehead even with the glove on his hand now he could feel the heat.

"Sorry but since Tantei-Kun had me knocked out today. It is only fair I do the same to his friend" said _Kaitou Kid_ apologetically.

"Please don't" he said

"Arrgghh" he screamed again in pain clutching his chest even tighter.

Cool Guy reached into his pocket and quickly pressed something.

"Sorry I truly am but it is for your best" said Kaitou _Kid._

* * *

He took a cloth filled with chloroform to the Detective`s mouth, he tried to fight back but he was too weak. He could see the fight in his eyes his eyes were a piercing and sharpening blue. He had never seen eyes like that before, or had he?

The Detective closed his eyes he was now unconscious but he still looked sick. He was about to lift him up when he was suddenly stopped he contacted Jii quickly to pick him up using his speaker but he did not tell him about the Detective.

He was waiting and was arguing with himself in his head but gave in. He got closer to the Detective face he looked familiar but if he wanted to see his face properly he would have to take to hoodie off that was covering his face.

He decided he would take the hoodie off he was feeling guilty but it would have to be took off at the Hospital anyway. He put his hands on the hoodie when he could feel the Detective shake and he could hear and feel the Detective`s bones sound like they were breaking or something else.

* * *

"Get away from him" said a voice.

Kaito was met face to face with barrel of a gun and the female FBI agent Jodie Starling.

"But he needs help" said Kaito defensively.

"Not yours" said another voice.

He knew that voice from anywhere but there was venom in the voice it was Tantei-Kun.

He turned around and he was met with the tranquilizer watch and a look of pure hatred. He could also see another man or men hiding in the darkness ready to attack.

He could tell that they all including Tantei-Kun were ready to kill him right now. They looked like they were protecting this Cool Guy, this Detective and would die for him. And what he was doing was a danger to them to the Detective. This was a part of their secret.

"It looks like your lift is here" said Conan amused and sounding threatening.

He just got up without say a word and got into the car. As Jii drove away he could now see three FBI agents, Tantei-Kun and Agasa there covering up the mysterious Detective so could not be seen.

The two male FBI agents were picking him up and that was the last thing he saw as the car speed up as he could feel the fear coming from a paranoid Jii.

He was home now and he had a lot to think of and had no idea what was happening.


	15. 15

The bastard _Kaitou Kid_ had knocked Kudo unconscious and she was not happy about in fact she was furious and she was ready to kill him if he did it again.

He put Kudo`s life in danger doing it and now even though he was back to Conan Edowaga he was still unconscious and running a fever and it was close to getting near to a danger level. He might have to go to the Hospital and be Hospitalized.

His heart rate was back to normal but his transformation back actually took a lot longer than it usually does and it may or may not have been more painful than the first and last.

Thinking of both of those made her shake and her skin crawl in fear she did not like that one bit. She did not like thought of the pain.

She took the needle out it was filled with blood Kudo`s blood and she needed to test it and quick to see what was happening. To see if he could fix and analyze what was happening to her best friend.

Was he getting paler she looked at him and she could not tell anymore if she was correct or incorrect she was too emotionally attached to her patient know and was too worried about him to have a professional opinion.

"Is he getting better?" asked Agasa.

"Call an ambulance NOW " said Haibara.

* * *

Conan Edowaga was taken to the Hospital the Doctors had confirmed that he was in a coma. By the looks of it, it was a drug induced coma but they did not know what had caused it. They were all told that he would soon wake up if given the correct treatment he would wake up in no more than a week.

Haibara did her test and found out it was the chloroform that had caused this and that he was almost gravely ill because of it.

When she and Agasa came back from the Hospital she could feel that there was something was off and was paranoid. They opened the door and walked into the kitchen and on the counter, there was a bag lying and she opened it.

She was shocked to find what was in the bag. It was APTX 4869 and all the data she needed to get the cure and it was what Kudo had promised. She knew he had always that Kudo was followed his word and always fell through but she was truly shocked here in the grasps of her hands was the thing that could help cure Kudo and it was also the thing that destroyed her and her families lives. But the worse thing it did was making Kudo`s life a living hell.

But it was here and now she had her chance to make everything right.

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?" said Agasa.

"Yes, and I am going to my Lab now" said Haibara.

"Ok but he careful" said Agasa.

"Hakase can you tell me when Kudo wakes up?" said Haibara.

"Sure, I will Ai " said Agasa.

She left to go do her work in the Lab she would be there all night but she did not have Kudo there to test everything on him and even if he was there he would be far too weak and ill at the moment. Right now, even if she did have the cure it would probably kill him.

So that left only one option. The only person that she could do the tests on was herself but she would need help and she could only ask one person and he was upstairs he would not like what she was about to ask but it was the only option.

Getting Agasa to agree took some time and a lot of disagreeing on both ends but she got him to agree when she said she would let him eat junk food on the weekends and he could eat as much as he wanted. It was his weakness and he was quick to agree to it.

* * *

He was asleep or unconscious he could not tell which one it was but his last memory was the white cloth with the _Kaitou Kid_ doodle on it. It had his initials on it but strangely there was no _KID_ doodle on it.

He knew that he was 'asleep' you could say and he was dreaming of nothing. Nothing at all it was just darkness and isolation. But he was there in his own body his original body and it was peaceful. It was the only time he had done nothing or had to do nothing and he was happy with it.

Upon feeling this happiness, he had then felt resounding guilt because he might be happy but everyone else would be worried about him now and he was doing nothing to help and there was nothing he could do he felt helpless.

It was the afternoon when he learned that Tantei-Kun had been taken into the Hospital and was unconscious and in a coma. It was an unknown illness. And he was worried about him and he wanted to help but did not know how.

He somehow ended up at the Hospital standing outside the room of Conan Edowaga.

* * *

"Shinichi?" said a voice scaring him.

He knew who that voice belonged to and he realized how stupid he made been he was not wearing a disguise.

"Kuroba Kaito" he said.

Damn he used his real name he was mentally punching himself in the stomach and slapping himself on the back of the head. Why did he use his real name? And why did he go to the Hospital without wearing a disguise? He was being an Idiot and was get himself caught one of these days for leaking his Identity.

"Oh, sorry you just look like an old friend of mine" said Ran laughing apologetically nervously.

"It is ok just a casual mistake happens all the time" said Kaito.

He was staring at the girl he could see she had all her hopes up and then crashed within seconds and he felt guilty and bad for the girl. He felt like he had to do something but did not know what to do.

"So why are you here?" said a demanding Ran.

"I suspect the same reason you are here" said Kaito.

Damn he said the wrong thing that girl is far scarier than Aoko within seconds she goes from innocent cheerful harmless girl to full on warrior girl and she is scary as hell. He was so grateful for his poker face or he would be running for the hills.

Ran looked at the door and looked even madder.

"Do you known Conan?" said Ran.

"No. I am here to do some volunteer work for school" said Kaito.

"Oh, alright never mind then" she said patting him on the back.

* * *

That hurt but not that I would ever tell her that. he was nervous but he could not help but smile now was his chance to get some information he wanted.

"As an apology would you like of the food I made to eat?" said Ran holding up a bag of food.

"Oh sure" said Kaito.

He was surprised by her burst of kindness.

" I want you meet Con, he is like a brother to me said Ran.

She opened the door and managed to grab Kaito inside at the same time without giving him a chance to protest. She hauled him in and sat him on a chair opposite her beside Conan. And he barely had the chance to blink to see that he was sitting beside Tantei-Kun.

" I made a meal for two thinking I would some for Conan but..." said Ran.

"He is sleeping right now" said Kaito.

The girl looked upset but hopeful as she was staring at Conan while putting the food out onto a table.

He looked at Conan he looked pale but he did look peaceful. And it was the first time he saw the boy without him looking like he had a lot on his mind and was not thinking of something. He really looked like an innocent child and that is what this girl Ran must see all the time when she is with him.

* * *

They ended up chatting for a while about school and what they do with their lives.

"I want to be a Doctor" said Ran.

"Really! sounds interesting" said Kaito surprised.

He always thought she would do something to do with Karate or cooking. The food was delicious and he ate every bit not paying attention to what he was eating. The food was too good and he ate it as quick as possible but as savouring every bit of it. He had to find out what it was and what the recipe was.

"What about yourself what do you what to be?" said Ran.

"I want to be a magician of course" he said making a yellow rose appear.

She held it in her hand and looked at it going red in the face from embarrassment.

"You really do look like Shinichi but you two are completely different" said Ran.

"Shinichi? Do you mean Shinichi Kudo?" said Kaito innocently.

"Yeah" said Ran sadly.

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you" said Kaito.

"No, it is ok really" said Ran sniffing.

"You know if you want to talk about him. I am a really good listener" said Kaito.

* * *

 **RING BUZZ**

Her phone was going and it was her mother calling.

"Sorry I need to take this" said Ran and she bolted out the door to take a private phone call.

He sighed he was so close to finding out more and then she gets a phone call. His luck was off all the time when Conan was around and he was always so close to finding out by something always gets in the way. But at least this time no one was threatening him or his life was not in danger.

He paced the room he was bored he was reading Conan`s chart and from what he could understand the boy would wake up soon maybe in a day or two. Looking at the time he came in was weird it was just two hours after he had seen him and he did some more digging on his phone. He was picked up in an ambulance unconscious at the Inventors house and the paramedics thought of it as suspicious but it did not say why.

Ran came back in the room she was holding the phone in her hand and she looked out of it. As if she was thinking of something else and was not paying attention to anything as she sat down.

* * *

"Hey Kaito can I ask you something?" said Ran.

"Yes sure, shoot" said Kaito.

"Do you think I am a bad person?" said Ran

"No why would you think that?" said Kaito confused.

"Well...!" said Ran.

She was holding the phone in her hand he realized it was something to do with the phone call.

"Who was that on the phone? "said Kaito.

"My mother she was calling from England" said Ran.

"Really that sounds interesting" said Kaito.

"Yeah she wants to move there and has already said yes" said Ran.

"And you want to stay with your dad" said Kaito.

"No, it is not that my dad is going as well" said Ran.

He was confused and shocked the Mouri`s were together and going to move across the world to live.

"I don't understand" said Kaito.

"I want to go to but..." said Ran.

"You feel like you will be abandoning your friends and Conan how you said is like your brother therefore like family" said Kaito.

"Yes" said Ran guiltily

"I feel like I have nothing here since Shinichi died and Conan is the only real thing keeping me here" said Ran.

"I think you should go" said Kaito.

* * *

He said it too fast. He did not mean to say it but he knew that Conan Edowaga would be leaving soon and she would feel even more guilty and lonely if she stayed just to find out he was leaving. In fact, they both would.

So, she really was in love with Kudo Shinichi her childhood friend. He knew how that felt and he would feel the same as her conflicted in some way but if Aoko died he would have wanted to leave the country as well. He had other friends but Aoko was the only one that was close to him. That is until he met Conan and weirdly the guy from last night they both could understand him and he got along with and like them both equally.

* * *

"Why?" said Ran.

"Well you clearly want to go and have a fresh start" said Kaito.

"What about Conan?" said Ran.

They both stared at him.

"Tell me would he want you to go?" said Kaito.

"Yes, he would" said Ran.

"Then that settles that then" said Kaito.

"But I do not want to tell him just yet" said Ran.

"Then don't. Do not mention a thing until you are ready and is the right time for both of you" said Kaito.

"I won't " said Ran in agreement

* * *

He was happy he had got her to agree secretly hoping that she would not tell Tantei-Kun because he might be suspicious of a guy that looks exactly like Shinichi Kudo and he might be blown.

And he really did not want a punch to the face if Ran Mouri found out who he was she would kill him for knock her out twice and all the other stuff he did not want to think about. Like stripping her friend of HER clothes. Yikes.

He was daydreaming.

* * *

"And I won't tell him you came to visit _Kaitou Kid_ " said Ran smiling just like Conan.

"What!" said Kaito falling out his seat.

He was about to deny it. deny everything and try and convince her she was mistaken. But when he got back up on his seat she was cracking her fists and rolling them up into punches smiling threateningly.

"Hum!" said Kaito beginning to sweating.

"As long as you protect Conan when I am gone" said Ran.

He just nodded like a mindless animal.

"Well I have to go now and thank you" said Ran.

"Your Identity is safe as along as Conan does not get hurt at one of your Heists" said Ran.

And she left him along sitting scared and confused at the same time as to what just happened.

He started to nervously laugh at himself five minutes later.

And he left some Roses for Conan and a "Get Well Soon" Card.

* * *

She was no longer Haibara right now she was Shiho Miyano looking in the mirror at her own reflection, she began to cry she had just realized how much she had missed her own reflection. She was starting to think that maybe she would take her life back again. but she knew it would not be the same.

She had been herself now for two days and this is the longest it had ever lasted and doing the tests she knew this would be only temporary but she had found the improvements and was getting closer to a permanent cure. She was happy about this and knew this would make Kudo happy.

But she could start to feel the change go and went to do more tests with the help of Agasa.

* * *

He could tell he had been sleeping for a while he could have sworn that he heard Ran`s voice and others maybe they were doctors. So, he must be in a Hospital he estimated.

He wanted to wake up NOW he had been asleep too long and he wanted.

If he had to force him awake he would but he did not know how.

He would have to try and move his muscles and open his eyes.

This was physical and mental exercise. He imagined a stairway that he would have to run up and there was a light on top of the stairs

The stairs were old and made of wood as he ascended them, they began to creak and shake with movement. They might break at any moment and he was on them and he would be hurt but he continued to walk up them anyway. The stairwell was longer than he first thought it would be and was getting darker but he could still see the light at the top.

* * *

"Ran" he said.

He began to walk up them determined he will not loss and was exhausting but he would never give up never. He could see splotches of blood and smell it but he continued anyway. He knew if he went back down he would be safe but he was not willing to stop there was no way to stop him or nothing. He wanted so much to get back to Ran.

He could feel himself sweating and running out of breath he was running out of energy but he continued anyway he could feel like he was getting closer.

He made it to the top and used the rest of his energy to burst into the light and he was awake.

His eyes were heavy and his eyes were swearing as his eyes were adjusting to the light he was in a Hospital bed as he could see the room and the wires were attached to him moved.

* * *

"Kudo you are awake" said a voice.

He knew that voice from anywhere and only one person was stupid enough to call him that.

"Are you ever just going to call me Conan" he said closing the door.

He had said it far too loud and was in front of a nurse and a doctor but they were alone now.

"Sorry" said Hattori.

He just growled at him.

They chatted for a while Hattori was just passing through he had a case in Edoka and he wanted to check up on him. Hakuba was still in England and the case was important he was desperate so he could for Hattori`s help and he made sure that Hattori knew he was desperate and Hattori spent the next hour on the phone arguing with him.

Apparently since Conan was awake he wanted his help instead of Hattori`s and he was not happy with this. Shinichi just watched this with amusement he was grateful he was on painkillers right now or he would have one splitting headache.

"So, do you need my help?" said Conan smirking.

"NO, I can solve a case by myself" said Hattori angrily.

"Sheesh" said Conan.

"Sorry just mad at that bastard Hakuba he thinks a child is a better Detective than me" said Hattori.

He was not happy with this.

"It is just that Hakuba think of me as Hot headed or Hot blooded" said Hattori.

He could not hold the laughter in anymore and began to laugh at Hattori hysterically nearly falling of the bed in tears.

"HEY I AM NOT AN ANGRY PERSON" screamed Hattori.

Shinichi stopped laugh and Hattori stood still in silence. They stared at each other and began to laugh. Hattori was beginning to agree with Hakuba after all but he still would do the case.

"See ya later Kudo" said Hattori.

Leaving he did still not realize what he had said and Shinichi just sat back on the bed reading the book that Hattori bought him.

He soon left the Hospital after that.

That day he found out that Ran was leaving to go live in England. He found out because Hattori had let it slip because Ran told Kazuha and she had let it slip to him.

He had a lot to think about then would be go after Ran?

Or not?


	16. 16

He was visiting his own grave again, he did this a lot most people would think of him as insane but he thought of it as looking back at his old life his life before Edowaga Conan. And what his life could have been like if he never had run into the _Black Organisation._ But he could not imagine his life without ever being Edowaga Conan as much as he tried. He hated that but being Edowaga Conan had made him a better person and a Detective. It had also made him friends that he would never have had if did not change.

There was one difference with his visit to his grave and that was he really was himself. Because he learned that for the cure to work he would have to come immune to the temporary cure for it to work properly and safely. It was just a pity that he was staring at his grave because if he was not he would be with Ran right now but he could not be seen with her right now and he did not want her to see him just yet. Not until he had the cure in his system and working.

He could hear footstep coming up the path and he recognized them. It was Ran and he had to move and move now. He was wearing jeans and a black hoodie he moves fast but it looked like natural. He could see the tip of Ran`s hair and he began to move faster.

His heart beat was racing this was the first time in a long time he had seen Ran time in this form and the last time was when he had confessed his love to her. And he was nervous and still not have all his energy back he was scared.

He wanted more than anything for a hole in the ground to swallow him up as he leaned against a tree. Ran was putting flowers on his grave and she was talking to 'him' looking happy. He was shocked and struggling with a choice as he moved forward towards her he was deciding and not deciding to go and talk to her and show his face as he was still moving.

He could not help himself he wanted to stop but his legs and heart kept on moving. He was going to talk to her but not reveal his Identity he just had to he missed her too much. He was going and there was nothing that could stop him.

Until he was grabbed by someone to the ground he was truly and utterly shocked to see the two-people standing in front of him as his hood fell to the ground. They both were shocked to because they both thought he was dead.


	17. 17

I did not know what to say or do because they were staring at me as if they had seen a ghost and for arguments sake you could call me that.

They stood still as Ran walked away not noticing anyone because they were hidden from sight but they could see her and they did not do a single thing until she reached the gates and was gone out of sight out of mind.

That is, we heard a tree branch snap someone stood on it and frightened us all but it was just the caretaker. But it gave me the chance to put my hood back up and give me enough strength so I could stay and look them in the eye.

"I need to explain before you make any judgements or decisions" said Shinichi.

They both shuddered at his voice and were still in shock from the encounter as they followed the 'Dead' Detective back to his house.

Where to begin he thought as he paced the library with the eyes piercing at him not once had they stopped staring at him or even blinked an eye.

"Hey Kudo I need your help with..." said Haibara.

* * *

She walked in and was mortified to see the newly engaged couple Sonoko and Makoto sitting on the couch staring mindlessly at the fully-grown Shinichi Kudo. Like them she was speechless and had no idea what to say and just left the room nodding to Shinichi to tell them the truth but as much as they can handle and what they needed to know. But hoping they would not tell anyone. But she knew they had not told anyone because they were all still alive.

* * *

"Who all knows your alive kudo Shinichi?" demanded a hysterical Sonoko.

"Very little and the less that know the better because that way more lives are safe and more people will live" said Shinichi.

This made Sonoko sit down.

"I get it and we will keep it a secret" said Makoto.

"What?" said Sonoko.

"Sonoko I will give you an example of what could happen if people found out I was alive" said Shinichi.

"Go on then it can't possibly be that bad. Can it? " said Sonoko.

Shinichi gave her a grim and depressing look that made him look vulnerable.

" _Kaitou Kid?_ " said Makoto.

Shinichi nodded to this.

"Can someone please tell me?" said an annoyed Sonoko.

"Remember that _Kaitou Kid_ was disguised as me at your birthday party?" said Shinichi.

"Yes" said Sonoko.

"Well because _they_ saw the footage of 'me' and discovered that I was actually alive _they..."_ said Shinichi he stopped hesitating.

" _They_ wanted me dead to silence me and get rid of me as fast as _they_ could because already thought I was dead because _they_ already killed me" said Shinichi.

"They killed you?" said Makoto and Sonoko together at the same time.

" _They_ were the ones responsible for the attack at your birthday _they_ wanted me dead and saw this as a quick option. But when _Kaitou Kid_ showed he was just disguised as me. _They_ continued with their attack anyway just to make a profit. Everyone died that night because _they_ wanted to eliminate me and keep what I know a secret. Show that is why you should keep it a secret that I am actually alive" said Shinichi.

"..." They both said nothing.

"The less you know the better" said Shinichi.

"I, WE will keep it a secret but I DEMAND to know more. No one ruins my engagement and birthday party at gets away with it" said a protesting Sonoko.

Makoto and Shinichi just looked at each other with both sympathy and a smile.

* * *

Well now he knew that they would keep it a secret he was alive but he was unsure if to tell them the rest they would probably kill him. He really wanted to tell someone his own age, someone that knew him before and someone after to see how they would react and how they would feel. This would give him some comfort even if it turned out bad he would have experience in how to deal with Ran.

"Arrrgghh" screamed Shinichi clutching his chest.

"Get me get me Haibara NOW " said Shinichi.

The pain was so much worse than the last time. It was so bad that he blacked out from the pain but he could still feel it even as he was unconscious.

He shook in agonizing pain as he took a seizure scaring everyone around as his heart stopped beating.

* * *

He woke up to find he was back to being Edowaga Conan but he was felt taller than he usually was and heavier.

The first person he saw was Haibara and he stood up to find that he was taller than her that he had actually grown an inch or more he was growing which meant he was getting older as he looked in the mirror. It was hard to see excluding the height he was now physically older and looked a lot more muscular. He had aged a year the cure was beginning to work.

He had to make his decision and quick if they were to find out or not. He truly did not know what to do. He really wanted to tell them but he did not get the chance as Sonoko barged into his room because he could say or do anything.

* * *

"Hey where did Shinichi go?" said Sonoko.

"Hey brat what are you doing here?" said Sonoko.

"Do you know as well?" said Sonoko.

"Is that why you are here?" said Sonoko.

He coughed to get her stop talking and the two of them sat down ready for what Edowaga Conan was about to say as they could tell it was about to be life changing.

He had his back nervously to them staring in the mirror at his own refection and making his decision final.

"Our story begins the night me and Ran went to Tropical Land" said Conan.

"We?" said Sonoko confused.

"Yes we" said Conan.

He turned around taking off his glasses to show his face and try and Sonoko understand what he was talking about hoping she would understand and actually believe what he was saying.

"Because that was the night I Kudo Shinichi died and the night Edowaga Conan was born" said now Shinichi.

They both stared at him bewildered with big shocking eyes as if they were about to burst out of their sockets.

* * *

He went on explaining everything and all he got was nodding and the occasional out burst from Sonoko. Makoto looked like he wanted to laugh and cry at some moments but they both did believe what he had to say because it had made a lot of sense. And it filled in the missing gaps that they were confused at.

Eventually Haibara and Agasa joined in and told them everything and their version of events. Sonoko was not happy with either of them.

"So, it is your fault that Ran does not have her husband" screamed Sonoko to Haibara.

Making Haibara nod in guilt.

Making both Makoto and Shinichi want to sneak out the room.

"And you are the one who encouraged him to lie in the first place to Ran" screamed Sonoko to Agasa.

"I thought it was for the best" said Agasa sweating.

"Better for who?" said Sonoko.

"You finally got the son you wanted...and now you have the daughter you have always wanted" said Sonoko.

* * *

By this time Shinichi was not in the room as he was getting a medical check-up. He still looked pale and nearly fainted half way through the explanation.

"Sonoko calm down please" said Makoto.

"I think this is why Conan I mean Shinichi did not want anyone to know" said Makoto.

"So, no one would be mad at him and these two" said Sonoko.

"No because he did not want anyone feeling sorry for him" said Makoto.

"But" said Sonoko.

"Yes, I know I feel the same but the look that we gave him when we found out I saw my own reflection in the mirror. And I would never want anyone to look at me like that" said Makoto.

"Sorry for you" said Sonoko

Makoto nodded.

"He did not want to be seen as vulnerable" said Sonoko.

"I guess it is because everyone depends on him too much now thinking of it. We never think how he feels we just expect a lot from him" said Sonoko guiltily

"And his screaming. Makoto do you really think it is really that painful" said Sonoko.

"No, I think it is much worse" said Makoto.

There was silence in the room as they did not want to look at each other in the eye because doing this would make them realize it was all true.

"We can't tell Ran" said Sonoko.

"I know" said Makoto.

"I mean if we feel this way this bad for him, then how would Ran feel" said Sonoko.

"I know" said Makoto.

* * *

He held Sonoko as she collapsed in tears in his arms comforting her knowing how bad she feels. Hugging her closer he never felt closer to her or many one else. And he felt comfort in this knowing that his new-found friend is going through hell, they both had someone to lean on.

"I don't know if I can look him in the face or Ran" said Sonoko.

"Well you are going to have to" said Haibara.

This frightened them both as Shinichi was now coming back to finish the rest of the story.

* * *

"So, the great 'sleeping Kogoro' is not real after all. I know that he was just a show off and he is just an idiot" said Sonoko.

"So, you knock him out with your watch" said Makoto.

He nodded.

"And he is nothing compared to me Queen Sonoko of..." said Sonoko.

Shinichi tried sneaking out the room at this point as he could see Sonoko was realizing he to used her as his puppet to solve cases and he did not want to be in the same room as her when she found out.

"Hey brat" said Sonoko holding Shinichi by the back of his t shirt.

"I am sorry" said Shinichi pleading.

Makoto just burst out laughing.

"It is not funny" said Sonoko grumpily.

This then followed by everyone laughing and Sonoko putting Shinichi on the ground.

"Tch I will forgive you...for the now" said Sonoko.

* * *

Shinichi did not tell them everything in fact he told them very little as possible keeping secrets and he told them he was keeping them because the secrets were not his to share. He told them as much as he could and how much he felt comfortable telling them.

As he told them he could feel how they felt for him and he did not want this he did not want anyone's sympathy he just wanted to get everything over with and fast.

* * *

Sonoko and Shinichi were alone.

"Look Shinichi I do not know how you feel but I do know how it feels to be ill and I know how it feels to nearly die" said Sonoko.

"Yeah" said Shinichi.

"I told Makoto about me being ill when I was younger" said Sonoko.

"Yeah, I know that is why you to are o close and why you are willing to marry him, because he will treat your different no matter what" said Shinichi.

"And he is the first person I told and no one outside my family knows. Besides a noisy little Detective" said Sonoko.

"Yeah sorry about that" said Shinichi.

"Don't be I was glad I had a friend knowing. So, I get why you can't tell anyone about your condition" said Sonoko.

"You do?" said Shinichi.

"Yeah I felt I feel the same way when I found out that I might have died and my family were treating me like glass that I was going to break at any point. So, I get where you are coming from" said Sonoko.

Shinichi smiled at this.

"That is why I did not tell Ran because she would treat me just as bad and I could not take that kind of sympathy" said Sonoko.

Sonoko began to cry.

"Oh, I am sorry I did not mean for you to..." said Shinichi.

"Stupid I am crying because I am happy that you are alive" said Sonoko.

* * *

It was unknown to the public that when Suzuki Sonoko was a young child she was gravely ill in fact she would have been lucky to make it to her seventh birthday. She had missed a year of school and fell behind as she had to travel the world for her treatment but everyone just thought her parents were just bad and that she was being spoilt.

But she did not want anyone to know and her parent decided to respect her wishes and keep it all a secret. It was her uncle that took care of her while travelling the world and this is how they began close.

One-day Sonoko had fainted on the playground and the children were left unsupervised. So, she was left alone with the children and this is how she met Shinichi and Ran. With the help of both of them Shinichi being the lead and Ran comforting her she was able to get the help she needed.

They soon became friends after that and Shinichi being himself found out about Sonoko`s illness but swore he would keep it a secret and treat her no differently than he would if she had not been ill. And she was grateful because he did not.

Miracle that it was she was cured and fully and it was soon forgotten and a subject they never spoke of again. and because they did not speak about it they both began distanced from each other but still remained friends.

Sonoko had once met Makoto at the Hospital when she was ill as his sister had just died from the same illness and she felt bad for him. She comforted him and told him that his sister would not want him to feel guilty or feel like he is to blame for her death. She told him everything how she felt and how she just wanted to live every day like it was her last. That she wanted her life to be fun and have meaning because that what life was to her precious.

And that is how he fell in love her and he would spend the next few years living a passion of his by travelling the world with sports and karate because he loved it. And it would be what his sister would have of wanted. He did fall a year behind in school but not care because he is happy with his life. And he would be in the same year as Sonoko his love at first sight.

* * *

"Oh, and Happy Birthday Shinichi" said Sonoko.

"It is my birthday?" said Shinichi.

"You forgot your own birthday?" said Makoto.

Shinichi realized this was why the three of them went to his grave a midnight and that he was now sixteen years old.

"We will see you in the Evening we are going to see Peter Pan on ice" said Sonoko.

"What BUT" said Shinichi.

"Now now _Conan_ remember _you are a child_ " said Sonoko.

He knew she was just saying this to make him go because she was the one that wanted to go and he did not. He really did not want to go to see such a childish thing.

"Bye then" said Sonoko leaving and grabbing Makoto a long with her.


	18. 18

Kaito spent the next few days wondering what he would do with his life knowing that he was free of being _Kaitou Kid._ Now knowing that he had the option of being him willingly and it was his own choice to make because the _Organisation_ thought _Kaitou Kid_ was dead.

This made him have mixed feelings on the subject. But he did not regret or hate the actions that 'Cool Guy' took into making the _Organisation_ into believing he was dead because now his friends and family were safe from any potential danger. And he knew that someone was finally after _them._

And he did know that _they_ would be caught and dealt with because he trusted this mysterious Detective.

When Jii found out he was truly shocked and unable to understand what had happened all he did was cry on the subject and said no more. He was now on vacation visiting his family he left with a smile on his face looking like ten years had been lifted from him.

When he told his mother that _Kaitou Kid_ is dead and that the _Organisation_ think that they killed him. He was rather shocked by her reaction well once when he went into detail of what had actually happened. She was happy even more ecstatic with the news hugging her son. And he realized it now meant she felt safe. Like the whole business was took or being taken care of and now she was finally at peace.

She had then spent the next few days settled at home and he was happy they were like a family again. And he began to settle in the normal life as a teenage he found it boring at first but he felt comforted with no more lying or keeping secrets, he felt free and was happy with his life could carry on. And he could carry on his father's legacy as a Magician like he originally planned to.

He did visit the little Detective and was caught out surprisingly by Mouri Ran but she had promised to keep it a secret party because she was leaving and he had help her make the decision he knew it was the right one. But she needed to shove to get in the right direction although he did feel bad for Conan. He knew that little brat would want her to be happy and find a new love in her life because the guy she loved was dead. And she could always come back and she would still have a relationship with Conan no matter what they were too close not to stay in touch.

He missed being _Kaitou Kid_ but not everything that came with it. His decision was not final yet but he would be taking a break and see what the future could hold. Or maybe he could make a new secret Identity he just like his mother a robbing hood and help everyone, he liked help people and saving them from danger. It was the best feeling he got and their expressions and gratitude was enough was payment enough.

* * *

He was nearly falling as sleeping in class not paying attention as the bell rang someone approached his table and he looked up.

"Lucifer tells me that you had a meeting with a dead guy" said Akako.

What the hell is she talking about now.

"He also tells me that _Kaitou Kid_ is dead" said Akako.

"Akako I think you need to get your water checked" said Kaito.

" And what do you mean by dead guy?" said Kaito.

"I do not know and that is all Lucifer knows. He does not know who this man is or tell me anything else about him. It is like he disappeared into thin air" said Akako.

"Along with the birds" said Kaito.

"All I know is that _Kaitou Kid_ will die and blood will rain do on the sky" said Akako.

"A minute ago, he was dead and now he will die. Can you make your mind up" said Kaito.

"Look all I know is you need to watch your back" said Akako.

"How times do I have to tell you I am not _Kaitou Kid_ " said Kaito annoyed.

"Maybe not" said Akako.

"Thank you" said Kaito snapping.

" But the Reptile will kill again" said Akako.

This shocked him because he knew who she was talking about _Cobra_ would strike again. He touched his chest at the thought of this because when watching the fake _Kaitou Kid_ get shot. He realized the woman was a much better shooter than her brother and if it was him he would be dead right now.

So, what was he going to do?

* * *

Well he decided he would send out his Doves again and they go spying on the only ones he would know that were in touch with 'Cool Guy' and knew about the _Organisation_. So, he would do that the now and he would be going to Aoko`s for dinner like he always did. But his mother would be joining them tonight it would be the four of them.

Instead of going to the Nakamori`s house Kaito may have pulled some little strings and he may or may not have sabotaged the food. So, they were now going to a restaurant in Beika, where there may be a certain Detective and his friends going out for Dinner for his birthday and he may be stalking him, just a little since he has not seen him in a while. Well that is what it felt like any way.

So, they got to the restaurant and to his horror they were about to be seated right next to the fish tank. That is until his mother flirted with the host and tricked into getting them a much better table that was not next to any kinds of fish real or plastic.

* * *

"So why are we out tonight anyway?" said Kaito casually.

"Well..." said Nakamori sweating.

"I think it is best if say" said Chikage reassuring him.

"Please don't tell me you guys are dating. Oh god No the thought of Bakaito being my brother is horrific in fact it is too horrible to think of" said Aoko.

"Hey living with you would be such a picnic" said Kaito.

"Ahoko" said Kaito.

"That is not..." said Nakamori.

"BAKAITO" screamed Aoko noticing her cutlery was glued to the table.

He smiled at his victory.

As people walking past them and sitting at their tables just looked bewildered.

This made Aoko feel embarrassed and side back into her chair hoping no one could see her or recognize her. But Kaito just laughed and this made her angry. As the janitor walked by so he could clean up the mess in the bathroom, she saw it and grabbed it faster than Kaito could pull out his card gun.

Kaito was met face to face with the mop that was now in his mouth.

"GAH" he screamed.

"It tastes like... _finny thing_ " said Kaito spitting out the mop and chugging done all the water on the table.

Aoko paused.

So, did everyone else.

Then she began to laugh at him and he then sat down in a mood like an angry child. Aoko had won this round, even though she started it.

Nakamori coughs getting their attention.

"Kaito you will be soon sixteen and I think it is best that you started thinking of the future" said Nakamori.

"I already know what I want to do" said Kaito protesting.

"That is not what I meant " said Nakamori staring at his daughter.

"Kai, he is talking about marriage" said Chikage.

He paused for a moment, waiting for the flash of light and the realization to hit him. He went pale white and could not say a word.

"Who would want to marry Kaito" said Aoko laughing.

* * *

Her father coughed.

It dawned on her to what he was implying, what they were both implying. She too did the same as Kaito and they could not say a word. Or look at each other in the face.

"Are you ready to order?" said the waiter.

When the waiter said 'ready' they both said "NO not yet"

Which to both of them meant and realized they did 'like' each other but were not ready for anything to happen and they smiled at each other blushing then ordering their dinner as if nothing had happened.

"Bakaito" screamed Aoko.

"He jumped in screamed in fear.

"What? What did I do?" said Kaito.

"The cutlery" said Aoko.

With a puff of smoke, they cutlery was now stuck and was now being used to by Aoko who was now eating a large fish making a pale yet green Kaito sitting right beside her.

So, he decided to get something that she hated food with a lot of garlic in it and order many orders of it. Aoko had to clutch her nose while eat her dinner while having a sour look on her face. Kaito was wearing his sun glasses with black paper on them so he could not see the fish.

Chikage and Nakamori had been whispering all night.

"They act so much like children" whispered Nakamori.

" I know it is so adorable and sweet, they are perfect together" whispered Chikage.

They did not discuss this even the next day at school they acted like it never happened, although they did spend most of the day glancing at each other and blushing a lot. And Kaito did not once flip her skirt or look at his underwear.

But he did spend the rest of the day cursing in his room because he forgot what he was supposed to do and he was getting embarrassed all over again.

So, he was engaged to be engaged to Aoko his childhood best friend and now thinking it over he had no more secrets that he would have to keep from her none other than the ones he was already keeping. He was thinking maybe a life with Aoko was not such a bad idea after all.

* * *

He did love her.

But was he in love with her?

He was just fifteen nearly sixteen he was still a teenager and still too young to know what being in love was and really meant. People their age were rarely deeply in love at that age the only one he could think of was the Sonoko girl and Makato who would knock his head off if they ever met again.

All he knew when was with her he was happy and did not feel sad about his father's death but it did not feel like she knew him better than anyone now that things had changed. Those things being _Kaitou Kid_ the thing that changed his life and way of life. The thing that changed everything.

All he knew that he would have been with her now if he never found out about _Kaitou Kid_ because he would have gotten the courage to ask her out. But thinking about what could have been will just give you a headache. And he did not want to make Jii feel guilty or his mother for all their actions.

It was too late now and would be ever be able to tell Aoko the truth about _everything_.

He did not like to admit it but there was only two people beside thieves that knew him very well and that was Edowaga Conan and the one he really did not want to think about and that was Akako, it made his shiver spine just thinking about her.

Oh, and the third one that 'Cool Guy' for some reason he kept thinking of him and Conan as one. Weird. But maybe because they are really similar. _Too similar_.

"Kaito dinner is ready" called his mother interrupting his train of thoughts.

When his Doves came back he watched the footage and there was nothing zilch of interest and he was getting bored and fed up of waiting.

He was going to pay Tantei-Kun a visit to see if anything was happening yet that guy always had the information and weirdly a large amount of it. And he knew more than he did so he was going to annoy him till he got what he wanted.

Right now, he may not be _Kaitou Kid_.

But he was Kaito.

And he was always told to stop acting like a kid.

So right now, he was Kaito Kuroba.

And that was good enough for him as he smiled jumping out his window getting ready to spy on a certain little Detective.


	19. 19

He was going to kill Sonoko he thought as he was getting some of the frosting out of his hair. The day he had for his birthday was a nightmare and Sonoko made sure of it.

First off was the circus which he usually enjoys but Sonoko got him to volunteer and somehow, he was in small car with over twenty clowns with barely any oxygen and was hard to breathe. It made him sweat and made him feel claustrophobic. He never did like clowns after reading Stephen Kings IT when he was a child it gave him nightmares for a week and ever since then clowns have creeped him out. Not to mention he was once chased by an actual serial killer clown and barely able to escape without being harmed in the process. He was just glad that clown was behind bars for life.

Second was actually nice they went ice skating and then a murder occurred and he to have a little help from Sonoko. She did not like the fact that he knocked her out again. If she had just shut up he would not have to have done it in the first place. He thought as he smiled.

But the restaurant they went the next day was a disaster because of a certain table. All he knew he would never want to meet those crazy people ever in his life.

The girl a teenage girl all he knew was from her voice and loud at that. She screamed something he was unsure what it was but it frightened everyone in the restaurant. It bloody scared the waiter so much that he dropped the piece of cake that was meant for himself the Lemon Pie he loved so much. And wanted it because he heard it was the best but they had none left other than the bit that was dropped on his head and he really wanted it.

But it was far too disgusting to eat food that was on his own head and had hair in it. but it was his own. He kept this argument well going in his head but decided not to eat the cake and anyway Ran had made him some Lemon Pie. Ran was great a cooking everything with one exception Lemon Pie but it would make her happy making him happy, so he would eat it right now it was sitting in his fridge.

He decided to go and get some of it now. The fridge doors were opened and someone was in at it taking out some of his food. And he knew exactly who it was.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Tantei-Kun" said _Kaitou Kid._

"What are you doing here _KID_? "

"And why the hell are in my fridge?" said Conan.

"Now Now little boys do not use language like that" said _Kaitou Kid_.

He rolled his eyes back.

"Just wait here I have an important phone call I have to make" said Conan.

He walked out the kitchen.

"Ah wait Tantei-Kun, my apologies use whatever language you want this is you at home after all" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"why are you here _Kaitou Kid_?" said Conan.

"Of course, to wish you a Happy Birthday" said Kato stumbling over his own feet.

This just made twitch in one eye.

"You are a day and a half late. And _Kaitou Kid_ is never late" said Conan.

"Yes, ok you are the smart Detective after all" said _Kaitou Kid_ sitting done at a dining table.

"What do you want from me?" said Conan.

" I want to know when I can come back from the grave" said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

Well in the past couple of days thanks to the phone call list of names and areas used where to phone calls took place they were able to catch a lot more of the _Organisation members_. In fact, he was with them as him taking down a warehouse of _members_ but we will get back to that information later.

There were getting closer to finding out who _Rum_ was but he already had his suspicions on who it really was. He did not have the proof just the idea but it all did fit. And he did not like the idea of it but it made perfect sense and he figured someone else had realized it too. and wanted to take their place.

"Soon once _Cobra_ is caught she is the last _original member_ of her Division. So, once she is captured your triumphant return to the spot light will shock _them._ Make _them_ angry and careless making _them_ make mistakes just like the last few times" said Conan.

"Few times?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"How many times have you been up against _them_ " said Conan.

"Hey I was about to ask you that" said _Kaitou Kid_ pouting.

"Well I did first" said Conan smiling like an innocent child.

"Do not smile it just makes you look creepy" said _Kaitou Kid_.

Now relaxing on the seat making it clear he wanted Conan to sit down as well.

He was getting tired and he might as well sit down opposite the thief.

"So, are you going to answer my question or not?" said Conan.

"So, this is like you ask me a question and if I answer it truthfully then I get to do the same thing to you?" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"But first have you heard of a _member_ called _Nightmare_? Because he is dangerous and..." said _Kaitou Kid._

"He is already dead" said Conan.

"How can you be sure?" said _Kaitou Kid_.

" I was there when it happened and Habuka of course in secret confirmed it was him" said Conan.

"So, you know more about me than you let on?" said _Kaitou Kid._

" You could say that" said Conan.

"Tell me what is your real name?" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"What!" said Conan panicking.

"Oh, come on do you really expect me to believe of all people that you are not living under an alias. I did see the library and did see the books together that created your name or is that just a freaky coincidence?" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"I believe it is my turn to ask the questions" said Conan.

"But..." said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

He was met by a growl from Conan that made him stop.

"Well before we start your interrogation. How about some pie?" said _Kaitou Kid._

The thief made two plates of HIS Lemon Pie appear in front of him in yet another puff of smoke. He was really going to end up dying of second hand smoke because of _Kaitou Kid,_ Kogoro and Agasa with his crazy explosions. And maybe Haibara.

Appearing in the pie was whipped cream shaped like a Dove and a fork beside it.

"My Doves refuse to spy on you now, looks like you made a few new friends" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"So, you can only spy on me in person then. That is interesting" said Conan.

He could hear _KID`s_ teeth clench he had said too much again and let things slip. Looks like he was filling in for Hattori he thought.

"Hey you don't want to..." said Conan pleading.

But it was too late. he had eaten the pie.

"Ouch that is disgusting" said _Kaitou Kid._

The thief made a bottle of water appear, a bottle that he was sure belonged to himself and the thief chugged down the bottle. Followed by another and another.

"Yeah sorry about that Ran makes the best food just not that" said Conan pointing to the Pie.

"There was salt in it" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"It is just something she can't make " said Conan.

"And quit stealing my food" said Conan.

" I promise I will not steal anymore food from you" said _Kaitou Kid._

He did not trust that look but could not be bothered acting on further on the subject.

"So, tell me who old are you really?" said Conan.

"Pass" said _Kaitou Kid._

" Do you live in Edoka?" said Conan.

"Pass" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"Do you want to know my real name?" said Conan.

"Pass" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"Wait what did you say?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Yes, I do" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"Too late and you already 'pass' the question" said Conan.

"You tricked me" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"And you would do the same" said Conan.

"Why were you in Hospital?" said _Kaitou Kid_.

* * *

He froze. He did not want to tell him the long or short version that ended up with him telling him it was because of him that he was in Hospital.

"I had a bad reaction to something" said Conan.

"And quit checking my pulse to see if I am telling the truth or not" said Conan slapping the thief's hand away.

"So, you know that trick as well" said _Kaitou Kid_.

" I am surprised you know it in the first place" said Conan.

Both silently smiling at each other impressed by each other's knowledge.

"So why did you really come?" said Conan.

"Tantei-Kun you keep secrets from your loved ones" said _Kaitou Kid_.

Conan just nodded.

"And you are struggling with the truth to tell it or not " said Conan.

 _KID_ just said nothing and sat back down.

"Tell me will the truth be helping them or you?" said Conan.

"What is the difference?" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"Well you tell the person because they really need to know because their life is in danger.

And you tell them because you are feeling guilty and you feel like you need to tell them because you can no longer keep the truth from them because the guilt is crushing them. But you are not think on how they will feel" said Conan.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was silent.

* * *

"But if you are love with this person and they feel the same then it is a mix of both. But it is a matter of which one outweighs the most. And if they can forgive you. Have you destroyed parts of their life and their loved ones?" said Conan.

"It all comes down to is better for the person to find out the truth, rather than you telling them because it would be just selfish to share the burden that they might not want to share. And once you know a secret you can never unknown it can destroy them" said Conan.

"Is that what happened to you?" said _Kaitou Kid_.

He froze he accidentally just let a confession of his feeling out and was having this conversation with _Kaitou Kid_ of all people. He did not predict this in any reality real or a nightmare.

* * *

"Did someone ask you to keep a secret?" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"Look I am not going to give you my side of the story that would just influence you to make a decision that you may not have. And it needs to be your own decision" said Conan.

"You can be such a brat at times" said _Kaitou Kid_ sounding ticked off clicking his tongue.

"And who would have thought the great _Kaitou Kid_ would have lady problems" said Conan chuckling.

"You are no fun Tantei-Kun and since when did you know so much about girls anyway. You are what seven" said _Kaitou Kid_.

He just frowned and went red.

"OH, I see I was correct let me guess please" said _Kaitou Kid_.

He did not get the chance to say no.

"Ayumi girl" said _Kaitou Kid_.

He pulled are your serious look.

"Sonoko girl" said _Kaitou Kid_.

He rolled his eyes.

He knew that Ran`s name would come up so put his poker face to the use.

"I know Haibara" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"WHAT" he screamed going red from shock and yelling.

Seriously he said Haibara of all names and he could feel the blood rush to his head he was in shock from what he had said.

"No No No No " Is all he could say.

It was like he was digging himself his own grave because no matter what he said or did he just kept getting deeper and unable to dig is way back up. He did not like the impression _Kaitou Kid_ was getting the wrong idea.

"Hmm being in love with your childhood friend how ironic" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Hey I am not...Wait childhood friend does that mean you are in love with your" said Conan.

Both of them were not happy because they both were in love with their childhood friends but _Kaitou Kid_ did not know what one was really his childhood friend it was too funny to be true.

"Ok now that this getting awkward I am going to bed" said Conan cutting the story short.

"Well I will see you Tantei-Kun" said _Kaitou Kid._

The thief disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving no trace or DNA that he was ever there.

Shinichi began to wonder and walked to the fridge to open it. To his horror there was nothing in the fridge or freezer or cupboards. All except for the Lemon Pie and for some reason everything that had fish in it.

He began to wonder if _Kaitou Kid_ was allergic to fish or just did not like it. But the bastard had stolen everything else and unlike his usual he knew he would not return what he stole this time.

But he did leave his card with a phone number on it to get in contact with him if he ever needed it. But he could only call once and he would have to leave a message. he knew that he would be unable to locate the phone because it was probably a really old phone and would work well knowing _Kaitou Kid._

Well for now he was solving cases with the help of Sonoko and Makoto because he really needed adults but soon he would be returning to himself. He would only need to take one or two more of the temporary cures and then the permanent cure then he would be himself...finally.


	20. 20

The _Organisation_ with happy with her and she was now going to be put onto a new _Division_ because the _Supernatural Science Division_ was now being shut down as it was a failure and whatever they were doing was not being shut down as well, no longer able to do the job what they were trying to do. Whoever was in it was in it was now dead and she was the only current survivor of it.

She had only joined to take her _brothers_ place and fight for her family's honour. She really needed to have it valued as it was supposed to. _They_ should have let her _brother_ die in the first place but _they_ did not and was the biggest mistake _they_ had ever made and now it was the cause of the beginning of _their_ destruction as the _Organisation_ was now falling apart and what _they_ were fearing was that the world would find out about _them_.

But thankfully because _she_ had killed _Kaitou Kid_ which was much easier than she first thought it would be and did the impossible and killed him on her first go it was easy too easy.

It turned out to be an ambush he was working with the FBI and he ended up dying to save the life for that stupid FBI agent.

But no one knew who planned it or who was the Sniper there was not a Sniper alive that was better than her. Until that night she found out the Sniper had it look like child's play and he had to be miles away to able to shoot and be able to see from that distance. She wanted to know who he was.

But what was annoying her was that the FBI had covered up the death of _Kaitou Kid_ and no one knew that he was dead. No what was worse that she was able to do what no man was able to do, the impossible kill _Kaitou Kid._

Jirochiki Suzuki had taken her glory saying that he had defeated _Kaitou Kid_ once and for all that he scared him away thanks to the help of the ' _KID Killer_ ' and she was not happy that they two were taking the credit for _her_ victory and not theirs.

She was not happy and wanted to kill. And she was going to get her chance because soon she would have a new target because the _Organisation_ had one more golden opportunity to make money and save that business _they_ had.

She had not killed someone in a while and she was just itching to kill and to make her mark on the world.

Beside she liked her job and was doing a much better job than anyone else right now making others jealous and getting the attention of the woman, she liked _Vermouth_.

What she did not like that the FBI had a picture of her now it may be blurry but they also had her blood which meant that they would be able to prove who she was and that was her big mistake.

But Jack Wolf had done the right thing in ending his life. She saw him as a good example of _a_ n _Organisation member_ and she liked it. He was worthy of her respect and earned it. If she was in the same dilemma she would have done the exact same thing she would not be a grass/whistle blower the worst thing that you could ever be. And she was not going to be held in a prison she would rather die than spend one day in jail.

Well her new target was hard to find and he always had protection with him but this time he would not and he would be vulnerable. They already had the person they wanted to be their scape goat and would be believable because he was a bad guy so everything was going to go smoothly as planned.

Her next targets were the entire Suzuki family to wipe out and take over their business. That was the plan and she was looking forward to it.


	21. 21

There was going to be a Memorial Day for everyone that died at the 'Blood Heist' to honour those who died and help everyone pay their respects to the dead. It was a community event to help everyone move on and forgot what had happened or to say them move on with their lives because everyone was still struggling.

People were even paranoid that it was not over yet and it was a conspiracy. Little did they know those people who everyone thought were crazy were actually correct and it was not over yet.

Some people were starting to wonder about the disappearance of Kaitou _Kid_ again and wondering if he was dead or he would return in another eight years just like the last time. But people were worried and were searching for him including Nakamori and his Task Force.

The Memorial would be held in a church in Beika the exact same church that held the Funeral of Kudo Shinichi Detective.


	22. 22

So today he was attending the Memorial Day and he was uncomfortable because the last time he was there it was his own Funeral and well he was uncomfortable with the whole thing. He kept getting this eerie feeling that he was being watched or was that someone was watching everyone else. He knew that feeling and the fear that it brings _they_ were here and he had the feeling _they_ were ready to kill. But he had no idea who the target or targets would be.

There was a lot of people here that was at the 'Blood Heist' he even called it that himself because let's face it there was a lot of blood that day.

The Memorial was a private event so he could narrow down the list of people that could be potential _Organisation members_.

He was just happy that he was the actual only child there. Well he was not actually a child but no other child was allowed to come because everyone would see it as traumatic and that a child would be unable to handle it. But everyone knew who he was and they all thought as him of mature and that because of Kogoro he would be able to handle to subject of death. And murders that he came across happened a lot.

Besides the 'Junior Detective League' was no longer allowed to hang out with him or Haibara outside of school because their parents finally put their foot down. It started with Mitsuhiko`s parents first that saw Conan and Haibara as a bad influence on their son and wanted to keep him safe.

The three of them went on a mystery case by themselves without Conan and Haibara. They were wreck less and almost killed crushed t death by a wall that was get down by a bulldozer. But if it was not for Conan finding them they would have been killed and he caught the suspect they had been chasing the wrong suspect.

Then the other parents followed Mitsuhiko`s lead and were not allowed to hang out with Conan and Haibara now.

He was just surprised that it took them that long. I mean come on murders, murderers, kidnappings, being kidnapped and so much more. But to his surprise it was because he was no longer living with Kogoro and they actually saw him as a good influence on him. In the past, he would disagree highly with that analyse but now Kogoro was doing quite well with his life and was actually helping people.

Both he and Haibara did miss the kids but they did see it was better for them anyway and would keep them out of danger. Saving their lives was essential but he could see how much Haibara had actually missed them.

"Conan" said Ran.

"Uh yeah sorry" said Conan.

He was distracted and forgot what was happening going into deep thought.

"I need to go to the toilet" he said Conan.

"But the..." said Ran

He was gone before she could finish her sentence he had to find out what was happening and soon or something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Everyone was now in and the doors were being closed, as he sneaked by watching them. They looked suspicious and he did not trust any of them. He could see that they were not _Organisation members_ but he could see a bulge in their pockets. They had guns and they were ready to kill and take people hostage.

This was going to be a hostage negotiation. They had all the important police members there. Could they be the target. No. No sane thug would go after the local police or there would be a war between them and the police. They were not that stupid or wreck less.

Whoever was the target was going to be more than one person and they would try and cover it up as if it was just unfortunate. A murder within a hostage negation it was a good idea. But what these guys did not realize that they were going to be patsies because they wanted the police and the FBI to realize this.

So, it was highly likely that they would be killed as well so he would have to get rid of them and save their lives but what could he do.

There was famous people here yes but they would be actually easier to kill them off when they at their actual jobs. So, the people they were planning on killing were actually never together and separated a lot. Hard to find probably had protection and off the map a lot.

And then it hit him they were all here together for the first time in a long time. The entire Suzuki family and it was likely they all would be killed in yet another massacre.

He took out his phone memorizing the number of the card he destroyed and left a message hoping that _Kaitou Kid_ would be able to help him. But he heard a phone going he was in the bathroom.

"Tantei-Kun?" said _Kaitou Kid_.

"So, you got the message" said Conan.

"Please tell me that you have a disguise with you?" said Conan.

"Well actually..." said _Kaitou Kid._

"Great" said Conan.

"Well I have an idea but you will have to get it for me. You know be my accomplice and all" said _Kaitou Kid_.

He could practically feel the smile on the thief`s face grow larger at every single word. If lives were not on danger right now he would rather say No. and risk getting shot but no he had to help that was just the kind of person he was.

"Go to the janitors closet and get me..." said _Kaitou Kid._

"Yeah yeah I get it" said Conan sounding annoyed rolling his eyes back.

"And do not roll your eyes at me young man" said _Kaitou Kid._

He sounded just like the janitor that worked at the Church he was not surprised at all. He quickly got everything he needed and came back with it.

"Hey _KID_ got it all" said Conan throwing it in.

"Makoto. Sonoko" he said in horror as he saw them behind him

"So, what is happening Detective Geek?" said Sonoko.

"Did you say _Kaitou Kid_ " said Makoto suspiciously.

"Look I will be quick about this" said Conan moving away from the door so the thief could not hear him.

"Makoto I want you to take Sonoko and Ran out of here they are in danger" said Shinichi.

"Is it?" said Sonoko scared.

"Yes" said Shinichi.

"And your family is the target" said Shinichi.

"What how can you be sure?" said Sonoko.

" I cannot prove it but it is likely the most logical idea I can think of" said Shinichi.

Makoto and Sonoko looked like they were agreeing with each other on something.

" _Kaitou Kid_ is here and he is going to help" said Makoto touching his glasses.

Somehow this scared him and he knew the rage was not directed at him but at the one that was in the bathroom getting changed and putting stuff together.

He just nodded and looked at the bathroom by mistake.

"Excuse me I have some unfinished business" said Makoto marching.

"Makoto" said Sonoko protesting stopping him.

Great just what he needed couple drama. _Kaitou Kid_ really needed to learn his lesson when it came to disguising as his friends especially the females.

In the end Makoto and Sonoko would leave but not just yet and _Kaitou Kid_ was protesting he would not move until they moved. So, there was a compromise Makoto would go and get the men distracting them into following him. He would be the best to send because he would be able to protect himself and could even take some of them out. Maybe he would end up.

Sonoko was getting Ran and telling her that she needed her helping with something. Makoto was not going to let Sonoko anywhere near Sonoko not again. But when Sonoko came back she could not find Ran anywhere.

And there was now no phone signal or reception anywhere. Internet was not working at all. He concluded it all must be jammed by something and it would be best to find it and fast.

Makoto came back holding three of the men two in his arms and one was on his shoulder they were all bruised and knocked out.

"Well you took care of them" said Shinichi.

"Where is _Kaitou Kid_ ?" said Makoto.

"Checking the surroundings" said Shinichi.

Well the doors were now open and everyone could leave. He still felt like he was being watched.

So, they needed away to get everyone out and fast. Without anyone being suspicious or alert the _Organisation_. He had an idea and he would need to find _Kaitou Kid_ to help him to it. It took a while but he found him.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Not set a fire but use flash paper or a trick that would set off the smoke alarm" said Conan.

"And what good would that do. Apart from getting everyone to leave" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Exactly" said Conan.

" The targets will be lost in the crowd" said _Kaitou Kid_ agreeing.

"Plus, Sonoko and Makoto are already getting the whole family together" said Conan.

"So, you and Makoto can protect them" said Conan.

He looked mortified by this idea.

"I am not going to leave you here alone to deal with _them_ " said _Kaitou Kid._

"When they see me, they will think I am just a child that has been left alone and will ignore me or it would help we lure _them_ into a trap. Plus, I called someone before I called you it will take them sometime but they will come soon" said Conan.

"I will help but I am coming back" said _Kaitou Kid._

"You are wearing your _Kaitou Kid_ suit now aren't you. That was what the janitor suit really was. You were expecting something to happen" said Conan suspiciously.

Like he could tell the tiny Detective that a witch had warned him that something bad was going to happen and he was guessing that it would be here. And now the Detective was going to think he was truly insane for carrying all his stuff around with him.

" I always plan ahead" said Kaito.

"What are you going to tell me your psychic or seen one" said Conan.

Poker face Poker face.

Akako she is a witch but she was talking to Lucifer now if he told him that then he would be wearing a new white coat but this one would have belts on it. And he would be locked away but not in a jail cell but in white padded room.

"Magic" said Kaito.

"Right I will be going now" said Conan sarcastically.

He just continued to smile it was all he could think to do.

Well now that he was alone now he could get everything read and prep.

And the smoke alarm was set getting everyone outside where they would be safe and he would be protecting the Suzuki family. While trying to hide from Makoto the man who could fly.

Well everyone was now outside safe and sound but he could still not see the Mouri girl.

Where was she?


	23. 23

Everyone had now left. He was alone in the church, along with the unconscious men and the person or people that he could feel that was watching him. _They_ were heard and he was going to find _them_.

The most logical place for a Sniper guessing it would be _Cobra_ again _they_ really did like using the same _Organisation members_ all over again for the same kind of thing, it was just part of their ego.

He walked casually with his hands in his pockets to his horror there was one more Suzuki left in the building. And it was Jirochiki Suzuki he had come back for his dog Lupin. But that was not what the problem was right now the front door was on fire and there was no way out they were trapped in the blazing church that was set on fire.

Jirochiki Suzuki had passed out from the smoke and he tired to move the old man but he was far too heavy to move for a child. So, there was only one thing he could do.

* * *

Little did he know there was someone watching him inside the church. The person he was unaware of that had been watching him the entire time. This person was mystified by the child's actions.

* * *

He sat in the bathroom staring at the pill. It was the last one he was to take and he had to take it now or else he would be dead.

He swallowed it quickly the transformation would be much quicker this time in fact it took less than a minute but the pain felt unreal like it lasted an hour.

He was sweating as he could fell the drops fall from his head. And his breathing was bad but his energy was starting to come he was ready to move and fast.

He was wearing his Edowaga Conan they were specially made to grow along when he did. It was a precaution which they really needed and he had thought it really did come in use. But he still needed a disguise noticing the Hoodie that was likely left by _Kaitou Kid_ by mistake. He grabbed it putting it on quickly running through the church.

Someone was watching him and was shocked to see someone else come out the bathroom and they quickly checked it. Looking for Edowaga Conan but he was nowhere in sight the person began to worry for the missing child that had vanished into thin air.

Lupin was panicking and barking like mad he was terrified licking at his beloved owner trying to move him.

"Hey Lupin I got him" said Shinichi.

Lupin barked happily moving to his side.

He quickly grabbed Jirochiki Suzuki and put him over his shoulder able to carry him and run quickly into the back of the church where the exit was. Followed by a running Lupin following him.

Using his new power shoes, he was able to kick the old back window that was hidden from sight, that only a local would know about because it was no longer on any charts as it was a part of the old design and the church was refurnished and designed over the years but this room was never touched.

He saw a shining light and quickly shoved Jirochiki Suzuki out the window.

The gun was fired and had just missed him by a millisecond. But he had successfully got him out and he was happy.

Clutching at his side he had been shot instead of Jirochiki Suzuki he was now bleeding and the bullet was still in his arm. It was hurting as he could feel the blood drip from his arm he was starting to feel dizzy. He collapsed onto the ground as he could see someone enter. He was doomed he had been discovered he could feel it before everything went black.

* * *

He saw that the FBI agents were here and taking all of the Suzuki family away for protection. But he noticed there was two missing Jirochiki and his dog Lupin were nowhere to be seen.

Could they?

There was a sudden smell of smoke and blaze of smoke coming from the church doors. They were flames erupting from them. They were on fire and there was no escape. He looked around Tantei-Kun was nowhere in sight. But the one thing he did notice was a box that was unusual it was blocking the trance mission of all the phones and he had to destroy it.

He was able to climb up the pole without anyone noticing him. Well he was _Kaitou Kid_ and was not out of practice, he still had his mop dodging games with Aoko that they played.

With a little shock, here and there he was able to get it off.

Climbing down he noticed something someone it was Jirochiki Suzuki and he was unconscious lying on the ground outside the church opposite the front door. And he rushed down to help him pointing him out to the paramedics who now where helping him.

He saw some blood on him but the blood did not belong to him. It belonged to someone else and that person was injured and must be still in the building.

"Tantei-Kun" he said.

* * *

The church was on fire and the smoke was building up in the entire place making her choke. The Firemen were putting out the fire but told her to go to another room right now so she would be safe and able to breathe. She made her way to the only room that was not covered in smoke the main room. Where she saw the mystery, guy go she followed as she could feel her pulse racing.

She opened the doors to see the man clutching at his shoulder he was bleeding and it looked like he was about to faint. She ran over straight away to help him. She bent down as he fell trying to help him.

But was shocked when she touched his forehead that was hot and removed the hood. She knew who this person was and she was shocked to see him. That he was alive. He was her best friend, the boy she was still in love with he was Kudo Shinichi and it he was unconscious in her arms.

Looking at his clothes she recognized them, they were the exact same ones he was wearing. Conan entered and never came out but this guy did.

Edowaga Conan and Kudo Shinichi were the same person and he could die for real this time.

She took out the cloth in her back wetting it with the bottled water and he began to wake up.

Whatever he was hiding she knew it was important and she had already forgiven him.

And she would now stay and help him. She could tell he was suffering and in pain she wanted to help him more than anything. She loved him and wanted to be with him more than anything.

She hugged him tightly she was just happy he was alive but he was not safe, she could tell he really was running for him life and was in danger every minute of his life.

He was beginning to wake up and she saw his eyes open.

"Ran" he said sounding scared.

"It is alright Shinichi" she said.

She kissed him on the lips it was her first kiss and his. It was beautiful and perfect more than she could ever dream of.

* * *

He was feeling hot and tired. But he could feel the wet cloth on his forehead was he safe? He eyes were heavy trying to open them. Things were still hazy he could feel someone holding him, comforting him. No hugging him and he knew exactly who it was. It was Ran and he was scared.

What was he going to do or saying?

What was she going to do?

She was in danger now and he had put her there. She was doomed and it was all his fault He wanted to explain everything to her but all he could say was.

"Ran" said Shinichi.

He could now see her face clearly and to his surprise it was different than he thought it was. She looked happy and he was confused.

"It is alright Shinichi" said Ran.

She knew but how much did she know. He could read her and he knew that she could tell that she knew he was Conan and he wanted to explain and opened his mouth to tell her. But his lips were met by hers. She was kissing him and he could feel the sparks fly, it was his first kiss and hers but it was perfect not like the typical first kiss that was supposed to be uncomfortable. But this was perfect and he could feel his and her heart beat feel like one.

"So, you know" said Shinichi.

"Yes" said Ran.

"I will explain everything..." said Shinichi.

"But whatever or whoever thinks you are dead" said Ran.

He nodded at her looking grim.

"So how long _are you_ back?" said Ran.

She was meaning how long I would be still in my body and not as Conan.

"Not long" said Shinichi.

"Oh" said Ran sounding disappointed.

"But I will be back to myself soon there is a cure getting made right now" said Shinichi.

She looked hopeful.

He could hear the faint footsteps and a clicking sound.

* * *

 **BANG**

He pushed Ran out of the way quickly to save her life. He took another bullet this time to the leg he could no longer walk or barely move. He was bleeding and badly.

"Kudo Shinichi how are you alive?" she _Cobra_ sounding angry.

She appeared out of nowhere rage wrote all over her face, she was blind with angry and ready to kill.

* * *

He heard the gunshot and recognized the voice he had to help as he sneaked in to help whoever was in danger.


	24. 24

He could now feel his leg was bleeding and he was in pain this was a bad injury and he was going to need help and fast or he would die from loss of blood. He felt like he was going to pass out again but he was determined he would not. He was not going to leave Ran alone with this psychopath. He was willing to die to save her and would.

"Shinichi" Ran screamed coming to him to help.

She helped him stand as she picked him up with her strength he was leaning to her with his strength and using his own will power to stay awake. There was no way they were getting out this alive physically, so he had to distract waiting for the backup that was trying to make its way through. He would have to talk his way through it until then.

"So, you are _Cobra_ right" said Shinichi.

He could see the shock and anger on her face as she moved forward.

"Why you little" said _Cobra_ angrily.

She held the gun up ready to aim but he already saw the movement. Lupin attacked her knocking the gun out of her hand and taking the gun in his mouth giving the gun to Shinichi. But he did not take it and chucked it out the window he was refusing to use it to kill.

She was not stable and clearly insane he was going to have to work harder.

"Is _Vermouth_ here?" said Shinichi.

He secretly hoping she was because if he was going to get Ran and Lupin out here alive she was the best way.

"NO, I am here alone. And I take it you are the problem causing the _Organisation_ down " said _Cobra_.

"Yes, that would be me" said Shinichi.

"And if you want to know more let her and the dog escape" said Shinichi.

"And I am supposed to trust you?" said _Cobra._

"No Shinichi please" said Ran.

"Sorry Ran but I am willing to die to save you" said Shinichi.

"Then we have a deal" said _Cobra._

But he could see the gun at her side and she was ready to kill. He covered Ran shielding her from any danger.

"You promised" said Shinichi.

"She will go into the next world" said _Cobra_ smiling victoriously.

She was moving closer like a predator ready to kill. He could tell she was not going to kill him but Ran she was just in the way and he was her prize.

* * *

There was a sudden puff of smoke surrounding them and he knew exactly who it was. They were saved for the moment.

" _Kaitou Kid_ " said a shocked and confused.

"Yes, I rose from the grave to come and haunt you" said _Kaitou Kid_ grinning.

"BOOO!" he said booing like a ghost echoing the room.

He could not help it maybe it was the blood loss but he was laughing at her.

"YOU"

"This is all you" said _Cobra._

"And what if it was" said Shinichi.

"You are supposed to be dead" said _Cobra._

 _Kaitou Kid_ was now looking at him. He was wearing a Poker Face and a good one at that but he knew the thief too well. He could see the shock on his face it was like he was seeing a ghost.

"Meitantei is alive. I guess that is another one rising from the grave" said _Kaitou Kid_ smugly.

* * *

From a faraway distance, someone shot a gun aiming for their target and shot. He hit his target.

* * *

A bullet was fired and it hit _Cobra_ she was bleeding and it looked like she would live but she had lost. But for some reason she was smiling.

She took her jacket off and she was wearing a bomb.

She smiled and aimed her gun firing it hitting her Target.

Ran.

* * *

 **BANG**

Another bullet was shot from behind _Cobra_ and she fell to the ground dead instantly. It was _Vermouth_ she shot and killed her looking at Shinichi and Ran.

"I am sorry Kudo. Angel" said _Vermouth._

She walked out the door without saying anything else. And _Kaitou Kid_ ran after her wanting answers to what he had just seen as he could see the human that he was all over the thief`s face.

But the thief would never find her and would always regret making the decision to follow her and for what. Nothing.

* * *

He was now alone with Ran dying.

"Ran" screamed Shinichi.

"Talk to me please" said Shinichi.

She smiled at him looking him in the eyes she looked at peace.

The bullet struck her straight in the heart it was a miracle she was still alive and breathing.

And she was still smiling at him.

he began to cry as he could see the girl he loved was dying in his arms. She was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Please don't leave me alone" said Ran.

"But..." said Shinichi.

"You and I know that it is too late" said Ran.

He held her hand tightly and she held it back but he could feel her hand getting closer and her grip losing its grip.

"I love you" said Shinichi.

"I love you to Shinchi" said Ran.

He kissed her forehead more tears streaming out as he held her closer hugging her.

" I am so sorry I..." said Shinichi.

"Shinichi stop I do not blame you" said Ran.

"But..." said Shinichi.

"NO BUTS (she said fiercely) I refuse to blame you and you cannot blame yourself " said Ran.

She smiled again now crying happily.

"Please do not give up I believe in you" said Ran.

"Ran?" said Shinichi.

"Goodbye I love Shinichi" said Ran closing her eyes.

She was now dead.

* * *

He could not move or say a word.

He could not feel anything.

Even from the bullet wounds he could nothing he was in shock.

He began to cry and hold her body her closer to himself hugging her.

He did not want to be separated from her just when they had gotten close. When she had discovered the truth and the possibility of being together was possible.

"Meitantei" said a hand touching his shoulder.

It was _Kaitou Kid_ and this made him realize that Ran was really dead.

"I am sorry " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

He was trying his best to try and comfort the Detective, he was guessing was 'Cool Guy' it explained a lot. He wanted answers he did but now was not the right time. He knew better than anyone watching a loved one die is too horrible to describe.

He had lost his dad but the Detective had just lost the love of his life he could see it in his eyes and he was blaming him. He witnessed her being killed and could do nothing about it. There was nothing he could do about her murderer because she was now dead herself lying on the ground before them. He could not chase after _Vermouth_ because he did and she was nowhere to be found. There was nothing he could do at all. He was defeated and lost.

He could see the large amount of blood and at first, he thought it belonged to Ran. But now he could see that it belonged to the Detective, he was not in pain because he was in shock.

"Hey let me help you with..." said _Kaitou Kid._

The detective flinched and moved away from him, looking at him suspiciously as if he could not be trusted. Maybe he thinks I am someone else.

"Come on or you will bleed to death" said _Kaitou Kid._

He flinched again but did not move.

All he could do right now was try and stop the bleeding. So, he used his own tie and tied it around the leg to stop the bleeding from going any worse.

"Don't worry I will be fine" said Shinichi.

* * *

Wiping away the tears he did not want to look at Ran but he had promised her or she believed he could take down the _Organisation_ and he could not stop now. He had to escape before _they_ found out he was alive and _KID_ started to ask any more questions.

Using all his strength he got up barely able to stand.

"Hey you are hurt " said _Kaitou Kid_ protesting.

"He quiet " said Shinichi.

"What" said _Kaitou Kid._

"Listen" said Shinichi.

* * *

He listened he could hear it. It was a ticking sound it was the bomb.

But the Detective was already at the bomb that was now off _Cobra_ and he was already in the middle of disabling the bomb and by the time he approached the bomb was disabled.

"I think it is best we leave now Meitantei" said Kaito.

But he did not want to leave.

"I can't I just can't " said Shinichi.

"You are going to have to make me " said Shinichi.

" Why not ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I can't leave her. Not again " said Shinichi.

He had no choice he could hear people approaching and the Detective had no energy and no real will power right not.

He took out his gas mask and dropped a sleeping bomb.

The Detective did not fight or look surprised he just went to sleep.

And he sneaked out followed by Lupin as he carried the unconscious Detective out with him.

Looking at him, it really was eerie how much they looked alike.

He was more however shocked to find out that he was actually alive.

And had no idea how.

He saw the yellow car hidden and walked over to it seeing the two people in it.

* * *

"What happened" said Haibara.

She could see that Kudo was unconscious and the last time that _Kaitou Kid_ had done that he ended up in Hospital. But this time it was different as he saw the blood covering Kudo`s leg and side he was shot at.

And by the grim look on _Kaitou Kid`s_ face someone was dead.

"He got shot and..." said _Kaitou Kid_

He was unable to say what had just happened.

"Sorry but we have to go now" said Agasa.

Kudo was put in the back seat as the car began to drive away.

Haibara had moved to the back seat and was taking care of his injuries.

She knew they would heal straight away when he shrank back but she would have to get the bullets out first.

She could see dry tears from his eyes and noticed that there was someone else blood on him.

He never ever cried.

 _Kaitou Kid_ could not finish his explanation.

Meaning only one thing someone was dead and she could only think of the one person that could make Kudo Shinichi cry.

Mouri Ran was dead.

As she let the tear slip out of her moving it away she began to stop the bleeding in his arm.

"Don't worry Kudo we all will be here for you " said Haibara.


	25. 25

It had been two days since his daughter was killed no murdered and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing.

He felt useless and he was because he could not do a thing.

His wife was still currently in London trying to make her way back but her flight was cancelled and she was stranded. He felt alone and there was no one he could talk to.

Conan did come and visit him but it was like the boy was in a trance, like he was in trance. He was barely able to communicate with anyone he was barely talking back or looking anyone in the eye.

The doctors said he was in shock and he believed them. He did not want to upset the boy any further so he told him he wanted to be left alone. But thinking about it he would rather have him here right now.

Ran`s murderer was killed by a Police man but no one would have sat who it was and why it happened.

The FBI was working on the case again so everyone knew the link and it was linked back to that night of the 'Blood Heist'.

He was getting visions of that night and began to picture his daughter. There in the church lying on the floor dying in pain alone.

There were no witnesses or nothing.

The case was closed but it just felt morbid.

He wanted to forget everything and quick just make it go away. He wanted the pain to go away.

H ran down to the shop that just opened so no one would recognize him and he bought what he needed and made his way home.

And that was the night that Mouri Kogoro drank himself to death.

With every drop, he felt closer and happier.

He felt closer to his daughter.

He started to forget every horrible thing that happened in his life and this made him smile.

He cried with every drink.

He just wanted to forget.

He started to lose his vision.

He was starting to fall asleep.

He could feel cold but was comforted by it.

He was slipping furtherer.

He was starting to see visions of his daughter.

He realized that he was dying.

But he was happy because he would get to see his daughter again.

He knocked down the bottle he could see the glass in his hand and the blood coming from it.

He could no longer see.

But he could smell and taste the smell of alcohol and blood.

He was dying and he knew it and there was nothing that could save him now.

He started slipping furtherer.

Then he started to see the truth as he could see the flash of light.

He was realizing the truth about Conan and Shinichi

This was his last thought as he was now smiling.

"The bastard better avenge my daughter" he said.

He could see that he truly loved her and see loved him.

Seeing a picture of the blood pool.

His daughter did not die alone.

He would leave everything to Kudo Shinichi.

He believed in him.

He loved him like a son.

He respected him.

He knew that his life was better because of him and he would be dead already if it was not for him.

His daughter would have come home to find him dead lying on the floor with a bottle of beer lying in his hand. He was glad she did not have to go through with that.

And that he was going to be with her.

His regretted treating him so badly and wished they had gotten together.

And maybe just maybe everything would have been alright.

He blamed himself.

He was nothing more than a chain smoking, alcoholic drunk and gambling fool.

But he was a puppet and he was able to do something with his life.

He closed his eyes and pictured his daughter.

He was now dead.

He was found the next day by his wife Eri.

She cried for the two people she loved as they were buried together knowing that her husband would want this.

* * *

 **I WAS ALWAYS PLANNING TO KILL RAN JUST HAD TO THINK OF A SHOCKING WAY.**


End file.
